Lifewing
by luna1502
Summary: Rewriting, and translation, of an old fanfic I've done in 2008. Stella, a Silverwing orphan, gets captured by humans and brought to a city where she receives a band. There she meets a giant bat, Goth, and together they will embark in a journey that will soon involve the fate of their world. Sorry for any mistakes, my first language is French :)
1. The Chosen Ones

This night was, as usual, dark and cold, the moon rays slightly shining over the trees' branches and dead leaves about to fall. Everything was silent and still in this grey world, a peace immensly contrasting with the brutal exposition of life during the day.  
>A form was hiding in the shadows, holding upside down to a branch. Eyes were glistening, thanks to the moon's light, slowly following a small moth pathetically flying in this forest environment. Instinct got over the creature, speading its wing and getting off its roost in a silent, but rapid, flight to its prey.<br>The bug had no time to react that a pair of fangs fell upon it, killing it fast.  
>It was thanks to a bat, a Silverwing to precise, that such a fate was bestowed on that insect.<br>Stella Silverwing got to another roost, swallowing her catch with a smile. Soon the great migration would begin and now was the best time to feast on various preys. She had done the trip once, knowing lots of obstacles would get in the colony's way; she knew she had to be stronger this time. Nobody would help her, same as last year.  
>She was the strange one, she was the bringer of bad luck. She was all alone.<br>An orphan since birth, her mother died from all the effort she gave to bring her child to life, and her father was missing before she was even born. Stella had to learn most of the things by herself, observing others and seeking counsel to Frieda, the only elder who did care for her.  
>Most thought she was unpredictable as she had already attacked some of her colony (in mere defense), but the young bat was, in truth, very shy.<p>

As she was observing the horizon, in search of another snack, small laughters came behind her, capting her attention. She turned around, discovering the authors to be none other than Chinook and his habitual flock of friends.

"Hey look over there, here's the freak!" said one of them.

Stella frowned, flying off once again. She knew they were following her as they kept shouting things to her.  
>Those bats were all her age but still, they acted like silly pups who had nothing better to do than harrassing others.<p>

"Stella, please, wait!" echoed Chinook's voice.

The young female sighed, landing once more to a tree, waiting for the others to rejoin her.  
>Sure, she could have just brush the demand away and keep flying, but the bat was doomed, like most of the females her age, to be attracted to that annoying male. He was good looking, she couldn't object that, but his head was as hollow as a tree hole.<p>

"Ready for the great migration to start once again?" he began, landing next to Stella.

She was confused by his concern.

"… Yeah, I guess so. I've been trying to stock up as many bugs I can so I can have enough strength for the trip. … I see you're not doing the same, Chinook. You shouldn't be trusting those muscles of yours alone, like last year."

The young male smiled.

"And that's why I came to see you. You're hunting in my territory, you're taking all my food."

"What are you talkin abou-"

"I learned from last year, Stella," he continued. "Finally, the brain won over the brawn and I know I have to eat as many bugs as possible so I can become stronger and probably have a chance to get a mate this year."

"Well that won't be hard," whispered the female under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"And that's why I need you to stay put before you steal all our food, bad luck bringer."

At his words, two other bats came to Stella, fastly tying her in small vines found around. Afraid, the female tried to get away from them, but more came, weakening her in front of much strength in number.

"Chinook, what's this all about?" snapped Stella. "And what's that about 'your' territory? That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Now, now, don't get too angry about it. Relax and enjoy the view, sweetheart. We're coming back for you in an hour or two."

"What?!"

Suddenly loud cracking noises could be heard, making all the bats jump in fear. Their ears turned to all sides, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the horrible sound. Then a bright ray of light shone upon them, terrifing the group.

"Humans!" screamed one of the bats. "Fly away!"

"Wait!" pleaded Stella.

But all the others unfolded their wings, getting away. One of them slapped the female by accident, making her fall off her roost. Unable to open her wings due to the vines, she landed hard on the forest's ground, soon attracting the humans to her.  
>Stella knew what was coming next, her breath accelerating, her heart beating fast. A hand got a hold of her, lifting her up. A light was soon blinding her.<br>She knew it was the end.

"Chinook!" she screamed.

But no one came to her. 

* * *

><p>The next events came so fast. The young Silverwing was held up in a cage, transported into a building with white walls and bright lights. She couldn't see much and couldn't hear much too, due to her immense fear.<br>A human hand suddenly got a hold of her, making her scream. She was soon lying on a cold metal table, her wings forcefully spread. … Such strength.  
>Another human came, holding something. A tool approached the bat's left wing and immense pain suddenly spread to her whole body.<br>Stella screamed once again, rapidly looking at her wing. A strange copper ring was now taking place around her wrist.  
>She was soon put back into the cage, getting transported to a new room. When a door was opened, the Silverwing's eyes fell upon a strange scenery.<br>A forest, like the one she lived in, but the only exception being that it was already summer in this one….  
>The hand took her once again, soon freeing her to a branch. Instead the female flew away, getting as far as she could from the horrible creature and hide in the leaves. Her left wing hurt her horribly, but she could still fly for the sake of survival.<br>The humans went away, closing the door and soon silence invaded the place.  
>Stella tried to regain her focus, still shaken by the events. She looked at her horrible band, soon trying to get it off her.<br>She had seen bands before; Frieda had one. The only difference for now was the color. As Stella's one was of a disgusting bronze-gold color, the elder's one was of a bright silver, like the moon.  
>Where was she? What did the humans wanted with her? … Why didn't Chinook came to her help? She was still part of the colony, as far as she knew.<br>Suddenly murmurs came beside Stella.

"She's banded."

"A new one has come."

Bats soon landed around her. They all had the same band as her.  
>None of them was a Silverwing.<p>

"Welcome, newcomer," greeted a male, approaching Stella.

The female was startled for some seconds, but didn't answer.

"No need to be afraid," reassured the other. "My name is Miko Greywing, I am the leader of this colony."

She looked around, seeing all the other's faces, smiling at her.  
>Stella gulped: "What is this place?"<p>

Many whispers rose.

"This place, dear one, is paradise," announced Miko with pride. "This place is blessed by Nocturna herself!"

Stella was surprised by that answer. This nightmarish hole; a paradise? She had trouble believing that.  
>Then the young bat noticed a strange wall, transparent like winter ice. Two humans were behind it, observing the bats while scribbling things on paper.<p>

"Tell me, Miko, … why are there humans behind this strange wall?"

"Oh don't mind them," began the male. "They are our allies. They simply are part of Nocturna's promise. … Our new promise."

"New promise?" questionned the Silverwing.

"Yes, dear, our goddess changed her plans! She uses the humans to gather bats from every species in this very room. Thanks to our allies' great force, they will kill every creatures remaining on this earth and they will give us the sun as a great reward to the trust we put onto them."

Stella remained silent, baffled by this ridiculous explanation.

"Why kill the others? Why can't they get the chance to see the sun too?" she asked.

"Because they weren't chosen," hissed Miko. "They're all good for nothing as Nocturna didn't choose them. … Consider yourself lucky, Silverwing, as you are the chosen one of your colony." 

* * *

><p>It has been several weeks since the humans took him to this damned place. Everything was fake and reeked of human smell.<br>He still couldn't believe it.  
>How could he, Goth, a powerful Vampyrum Spectrum, be held captive by this stupid race? He cursed himself for not being vigilant enough and mostly for being near Throbb, his prison mate, at the time the humans got them.<br>That weakling…. Goth did good by pushing him far away in the room and making most of the place his territory. He was so useless and pathetic.  
>But the Vampyrum's hate was mostly tilted towards the humans. They always put blinding lights in his eyes, mesured his precious wings and did many sufferable things. … May Zotz curse them.<p>

Until one day he saw it. The hole.  
>It was an opening to the ventilation's tunnels, probably a way to the outside world. He would just need to get the hole a bit larger.<br>Yes, he could do it! It was his exit, his only chance to be free again.

"You," he snapped to Throbb. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Y-yes…," answered the other in a trembling tone.

Goth smiled mischievously.

"Help me and soon you'll be free!" 

* * *

><p>There was nothing to do. This place was for nothing and she knew it.<br>The humans behind the wall kept taking notes behind the strange wall, always observing the bats.  
>No … they had nothing to do with Nocturna's promise. There was no promise even!<br>Everything about this was idiotic, even the bats here were idiots. Innocents … but still easily fooled, especially by Miko.  
>She couldn't stay here. She had to get away and be free again!<br>On one night she saw it, a small hole near the ceiling, at the ventilation shaft. The small gate blocking it had an opening, forced perhaps. It was large enough for her to get through it.  
>She was about to make an attempt when a voice behind her stopped her movement: "What are you doing?"<p>

It was Miko, perched on a branch, observing the Silverwing with a stern look.

"You entered this paradise and yet you already want to get out of it?"

"You guessed right," answered the female.

"If you get in there, you'll never get out of it. One of us tried and never came back. He died."

_Ha, was freed you mean_, thought Stella.

"I will take the risk," she added. "Death doesn't scare me and I don't think we have the same definition of paradise. For me it isn't a closed space in which we are nothing more but little experiments for the humans' pleasure. Paradise is outside, where real things happen."

"… You wouldn't dare to break Nocturna's promise," growled the other.

"It may seems so."

Stella had enough time to get to the other side of the grid before Miko tried to grab her. He snarled, trying to get a hold of her by extending his wing through the hole, which wasn't large enough for him.

"Come back here, you little fool!" he roared.

"Never!" Stella answered in a mocking tone, rapidly making her way through the tunnel with a laugh, excited by her small victory.

She could hear Miko swearing, but the sound soon faded out as she was getting deeper on her way to freedom. 

* * *

><p>Everything was dark. Stella had difficulty to see farther than the end of her muzzle … well … if she could even see it! The young bat declenched her sonar, but no sound came back to her, which was a terrible sign.<br>She then felt a small current on her right. It had to be wind! It had to be her freedom!  
>The Silverwing entered the new tunnel, which was in an aprupt upward inclination. She began ascending it, but the farther she went, the more the tunnel seemed to squeeze around her tiny frame. She continued crawling, finally seeing the end of her misery right before her. She got her head out, gasping for precious air, but her sight fell on another tunnel, to her great disappointment.<br>She tried to get on this new track when she realized something was horribly wrong; she was stuck. She couldn't remove her head or get her body through the small opening. She was unable to move.  
>The young bat wriggled, trying to escape her miserable fate. She couldn't end like this. At least, not now!<br>Then she heard something approaching and finally saw what it was when it got out of a turn.  
>It was a bat! But this one seemed insanely huge to the female's eyes.<br>Stella heard a voice echo behind the large bat, powerful and provocative: "Are you going to move, for Zotz's sake?!"

"It's not that easy, you know!" answered the bat Stella had in sight.

It was her unique chance.

"Uhm … sorry," she began, trying to get the other's attention.

The other bat looked at her, surprised.

"Could you … help me get out of here?"

"MOVE!" barked the voice behind.

The large one gasped, looking afraid. He rapidly muttered a "sorry" to the Silverwing before accelerating his pace towards the exit.

"No, wait!" she implored.

But soon the other presence appeared and she saw another bat, almost as big as the other one. This one seemed stronger and more impressive, his gaze filled with rage.  
>Their eyes met, the giant growling. Stella had difficulty letting out her words, due to terror:<p>

"H-help me, please?"

Without a word, the other grabbed her, yanking her out of her whole with immense strength, like she weighed nothing. He plunged his gaze in hers, his claws slowly digging into the Silverwing's skin.

"You better move now," he commanded with a cruel tone.

Stella gasped with fear. Yes, she would move … move like it was the only thing she knew how to do in her miserable life.


	2. The Star Road

Air, finally! Stella could see the stars once again, she was finally free! She breathed in some fresh air, but something was different. Her eyes weren't landing on her well-known forest, but on various constructions taller than trees.  
>She was in a human city, towers surrounding her, almost touching the sky, and lights coming from the ground with strange noises.<br>She had already been in one of those environements from her first migration, but this city wasn't the same she had seen before.  
>Her thoughts soon shifted to the two strange bats she encountered in the tunnel, turning to them.<br>She was surprised once again by their size, two times hers with longer ears and powerful jaws. Their wings seemed larger and much more powerful than hers, which seemed to give them a better advantage in everything!  
>The first one she encountered looked slightly afraid, his big eyes darting to every corners around him, still visibly shaken by his escape. But for the second one, Stella had difficulty to sustain his gaze. He was a dark and tall figure, giving the impression that he was ready to pounce on anything at any moment. … What were they?<br>The tallest one smirked, seeing the small bat afraid at his mere sight.

"Hola!" he said.

The Silverwing looked scared, probably when she realized how sharp the other's fangs looked like.

"Please, it wasn't my intention to scare you, señorita," he continued with a small laugh.

He tried to look nicer as a quick glance at the stars told him she was his only chance…

"My name is Goth and this is … Throbb."

He seemed disgusted while saying the other's name, but got back to his smile.

"We are from the south, from a place called the jungle. We got taken by humans against our will in this dreaded place and now our only wish is to return home. … I see you too have one of those strange band on your wing. What's your name?"

The young bat looked at the two bats' left wings and saw that they had the same band as her.  
>… Maybe she could trust them.<p>

"My … my name is Stella, I'm a Silverwing."

"I was wondering if you knew those stars?" asked Goth as soon as she finished presenting herself. "They are unknown to us and we can't tell the north from the south."

"I know them," answered the female in a timid voice.

The gian't face seemed to lighten up with joy.

"Perfect! I have a deal to propose to you then. Take us down south and in exchange I will offer you a better life."

"A better life?"

"Sí!"

Stella was confused. Why was he offering her this? It was so sudden and completely unexpected….She could always refuse and get back to her colony … but she remembered Chinook and the others, not coming to her aid when the humans got her. Did the colony really wanted her? For most of the time she had been considered as an outcast and some kind of cursed orphan. … Did she really wanted to get back to that miserable life? Sure, the two giants bats were giving her the creeps, but deep down inside she knew she couldn't miss the opportunity.

"Okay, … I accept."

* * *

><p>South. Yes, Stella knew her way to the southern direction. She had gone the same way on her first migration and right now she felt like she was beginning her second one, which the colony surely started a day or two ago.<br>As she was flying, the young Silverwing looked behind her, still impressed by the two large bats' size, especially with their wings fully extended. Oh, why did she accept that deal with Goth? She didn't know them, she knew nothing! Still, a strange feeling was creeping inside her mind, telling her she had made the right choice. Was there fear hidden somewhere? Probably. But also great serenity flooded her as she was now away from her colony and those who hurt her.

Throbb shivered each times he flapped his wings against the cold wind, slightly whimpering at his pain. He looked at Goth: "I'm cold."

"And why should I care?" added Goth with indifference.

"How long will it take us to get to the jungle? I don't want to die in this cold!"

"Shut up! I don't know, you stupid bat."

Throbb's gaze lowered in submission.

"… I'm hungry. We should eat that Silverwing!"

"No way!" growled the other bat in a hushed tone so the female couldn't hear him. "She's our only chance to go south. When we'll be able to recognize the constellations you'll eat her for all I care. Now stop talking about it and fly."

The weaker one didn't add a word as Goth looked at him with a hard look.

They were Vampyrum Spectrums, the greatest specie. Surely not a lot of northern bats heard about them, but in the jungle where they were from, they were above everything. They had sharp teeth and claws, they were born killers!  
>Most of the time they accomplished sacrifice rituals in the name of Zotz, their powerful god, which gave them in return many powerful attributes such as speed and strength.<br>They could eat birds and small rodents… but never had they say no to some bat meat!


	3. More About You

Hanging on a branch, Goth saw a moth fly by, soon followed by Stella who was frantically flapping her wings to get to it. The Vampyrum was disgusted when he saw her catch it and began to eat it. What a horrible diet, that bat was pathetic!  
>They had already spent two nights with this young guide and he was still surprised at what she ate and everything she did. In fact, he was mostly surprised that she accepted his 'deal'...<br>He got out of his thoughts when he saw the Silverwing roost away from the larger bats.

She was looking at the two giant bats with slight admiration in her eyes. Their bigger forms were strangely fascinating, the young female wishing she could have had their fierce look back in her colony.  
>… Maybe less scary looking, though. Looking at them, Stella couldn't help but shiver a bit, noticing strange behaviors from times to times. Throbb was looking at her with strange ferocity, unlike Goth whose eyes seemed to shine with certain mischief.<br>He had saved her life back in the city, maybe he was kind. But his look and voice often made him seem cruel, which confused the Silverwing at moments.

''Hola, earth to the moon!''

Stella snapped out of her thoughts, discovering Goth at her side.

''What do you want?'' she mumbled, shaking off her slight fear.

''I have to say that I'm … 'impressed' of how easily you accepted my deal, muchacha,'' began the giant bat. ''Are all northern bats so inclined to help strangers?''

Stella shrugged.

''Probably not. At least, not my colony I suppose.''

''Didn't you wish to return to them instead?''

''Why should I?'' replied the female with a frown. ''It's because of them if I got captured by the humans in the first place. I couldn't fly away because of the stupid vines they put around me. Nobody came to my help.''

Goth looked confused: ''Why would they do that?''

''Because Chinook is stupid, because everyone is stupid! … Because I'm the stupid doomed orphan who brings bad luck to everyone. … Oh if only I could just see them again, now they'd have a real reason to be scared of me.''

''I can imagine; the orphan of hell, ready to crush some heads!'' laughed the Vampyrum while expanding his wings in a presentive manner. ''… You amuse me, señorita, you're really small and yet a giant spirit seems to be within you.''

''Hey, I'm shy at first, but when you stroke my fur the wrong way I can bite pretty hard!'' joked the Silverwing.

''… What happened to your parents, if I may ask?'' dared Goth.

Stella looked uncertain, fiddling her hands together while avoiding the Vampyrum's eyes. She never really spoke of that matter since everyone in her colony knew, but she guessed it wouldn't hurt her much to say it to him.

''I've never met my father. Most Elders of my colony says that he disappeared in the woods or got caught by Owls a week before my birth. As for my mother … she died after giving birth to me. She wasn't strong enough, probably, but most bats blame me for it. They say it's my fault she died because it was either her or me that should have lived that night and I … I stole that life from her. A female took care of me, but as soon as I learned to fly she abandonned me, leaving me to fend for myself. A lot of bats in my colony think that I can steal their life or they're just plain afraid to hang out with me because I bring bad luck...''

Soon she felt Goth's hand on her shoulder.

''Where I come from, we have tales about strong leaders and powerful soldiers,'' he began with a small smile. ''Throughout history, many bats asked them how they did obtain such incredible force … and all of them answered the same; they absorbed life. All their mothers died at childbirth, giving them greater strength. … Where I come from, you would be respected, maybe even venerated.''

''You're joking,'' sighed Stella, getting his hand off her. ''If you're trying to cheer me up, it's no use; it doesn't sadden me anymore.''

''No, muchacha, I'm telling the truth! Your colony has the right to fear you because you are stronger than them. They probably lost the best bat they could ever have.''

The Silverwing laughed softly: ''Now you're exagerating. … I'll believe it when I'll see it I guess! But enough of this nonsense, what about you?''

The Vampyrum frowned: ''Me?''

''Yes, I guess you could speak a bit about yourself, since we've been dwelling into my 'pathetic' existence,'' added the female with a smirk.

Goth responded with the same smile: ''I don't think we need to go into that subject for now, but I could talk about the jungle, my one and only home.''

''It is a place far from this cold, where the sun's rays touches everything and turns it to gold,'' he began explaining. ''The hot wind caresses our wings day and night, giving us enough force to grow stronger and taller. Yes, there are flowers and insects far more bigger than you! … We are the kings and queens of that luxurious world, never in fear of any predators-''

''Then how come Throbb and you got caught by humans?'' cut Stella.

The male growled softly, slightly touching his band in irritation.

''… They were travelling through our domain and I was unlucky enough to get caught and be in the same territory of that pendejo. Humans are rare where I'm from, but they certainly are a threat.''

Goth lift his gaze when he heard wings flapping, recognizing Throbb. He smiled, knowing it was finally his time to hunt.  
>Spreading his wings, he rapidly winked at the Silverwing.<p>

''It was nice chatting with you, muchacha, but now nature calls me.''

''It was nice for me too, Goth,'' rapidly added Stella. ''I- … I didn't think you could be, well, be kind. It's surprising.''

The Vampyrum chuckled: ''I am full of surprises.''

* * *

><p>''What use is there talking to her?'' questionned Throbb as he and the larger bat roosted away from the Silverwing. ''She's only our guide and soon our prey, there's no need to sympathise.''<p>

Goth growled to him, grabbing some of the other's fur: ''You dare question my acts?''

''No! No, I'm just confused...''

''We are lucky this small bat doesn't know what we really are. We need to gain her trust so she doesn't doubt us and decide to go away when our backs are turned. She's our only chance to regain our home, you better not forget that.''

''We could always eat her and find another bat,'' squeaked Throbb, visibly terrified of the other.

''No, this one's alone, unlike the other bats who stays in their colonies. … We are blessed by Zotz to have found such a wreck. We must take advantage of it the most we can. If you keep following my lead, you'll be able to eat as many bats as you like when we'll be back in the jungle.''

''… If only we get there alive first.''

Indeed, their survival was of the greatest importance as Goth noticed the nights were getting colder. Maybe the Silverwing could be used as a snack on rude days, but for now he really wanted to keep her alive.  
>He didn't want to say that he was amused by her. She was so small yet seemed so strong. She strangely reminded him of himself in his young age...<br>Folding his wings closer to him, he sighed, closing his eyes, and began dreaming of the jungle, his only 'source' of heat. … Oh how he longed to be back home.


	4. The Law

Did they eat?  
>It was already her fifth night with the Vampyrums and she had never saw them eat anything. … It wasn't surely really important, but she did find it odd that the giants often hunt alone, one at a time, always making sure that an eye was kept on her.<br>The Silverwing looked up to the sky, seeing the northern star right behind her. But she could also see the sky getting brighter to the east. … The sun was already rising?  
>Stella hook up to a branch. She could already hear the morning birds singing, which was a clear sign that they had to hide and rest for the day.<p>

''Why are we stopping?'' asked Goth, hanging next to her.

''The sun's about to come up...''

''Finally!'' exclaimed Throbb with relief. ''My wings are about to freeze.''

''Ah, who care about your stupid wings,'' mumbled the larger Vampyrum under his breath.

''I do care!'' replied Stella with an angry tone. ''Why do you keep talking to him like that? He isn't that much different from you. As far as I know, you're freezing too.''

Goth didn't answer, simply growling in a low tone as he saw Throbb smile with faint victory. … If he thought a small and weak Silverwing would protect him...

''But … getting to another subject,'' cut the female, looking at her left wing. ''I was wondering what you guys thought about these bands? Do you think they have a certain purpose?''

That question surprised the two Vampyrums who looked at eachothers.

''I … I don't know, I never really thought about it,'' shrugged Throbb.

''I think these stupid humans captured us only to make us their slaves and also so they could try to steal our nocturnal vision,'' added the other.

Stella lightly laughed at Goth's illogical explanation: ''As for me, I never really came with any idea, but there was a bat back there, Miko, who said that the humans would bring us the sun. He said a bat from each colonies would be chosen and that the humans would next kill all other living species, only to give us the right to fly in plain daylight. … This is what Nocturna wants, supposedly.''

The giant bats stared at the Silverwing, soon laughing loudly.  
>The female frowned: ''What?''<p>

''This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!'' was able to say Goth, trying to calm down.

''How could it be ridiculous? Your idea was also as bad.''

The Vampyrum breathed in, composing himself.

''Because it doesn't even make sense! You said that the humans chose a single bat from each colonies and yet here we are, Throbb and I, bats from the same specie. And as for killing all the other races, that's impossible! There are too many creatures in this world. … Also, we don't have to wait for the sun. We could observe it right now if you want, señorita.''

Stella seemed shocked: ''We can't! It's the law!''

''What law?'' asked Throbb.

''The one saying that we can't see the sun!''

''That's stupid,'' mocked Goth.

''Maybe for you, but not for me,'' growled the female.

Goth showed a toothy grin: ''I saw it numerous times and I never died or turned to ashes! I don't know what this stupid law is about as we, Vampyrum Spectrums, have no such thing where we live. … I don't think a single ray could kill you, señorita.''

Stella looked back to the sky, seeing it was getting lighter. … Lighter than she ever saw.

''But... we can't.''

''Stay here if you want,'' added the Vampyrum. ''But I'm going to look at the sun.''

After his words he spread out his wings, flying up to a higher branch, Throbb following him.  
>The Silverwing wondered for a moment. Had Goth really seen the sun? Was he lying or was that celestial body different in the jungle?<br>Her curiosity won; she had to see it too.

The sky was now in hues of dark orange, a slight yellow and white light coming out in the distance. The birds were singing loudly now.  
>Almost there.<p>

''M-maybe she's right,'' began Throbb with fear. ''Maybe we can't see the sun in the north. Maybe it's different, maybe it will kill us!''

''Oh stop it with your 'maybe''' hissed the other. ''The sun's the same everywhere in the world.''

''How can you be sure?'' asked a voice.

Stella was now at Goth's side, still unsure of her decision. The Vampyrum showed a small smile.

''Finally decided? … You'll see, once you'll get a glimpse of it, you'll never want to look away.''

The young female gulped, her eyes glued to the horizon. It was now time.  
>Something was slowly rising, … something like fire.<br>A small white ray was first seen then it was there; the sun!  
>Stella was hypnotized. It was so bright and peaceful! She could feel the first rays heating up her fur, making her purr with delight. Her surroundings looked new, brighter by the touch of that soft light. Everything was different and she wished this moment would last forever.<p>

''It's beautiful isn't, muchacha?'' asked Goth.

''Beautiful?'' began Stella in a hushed tone, still amazed. ''… I say it's magnificent.''

She detached her eyes from the sun for a moment, looking back at Goth. They both smiled, truly appreciating that brief moment of peace. The female wanted to apologize for doubting him, but she soon heard a sound she wished she could have never heard: a hooting.  
>The young Silverwing had no time to see the Owl that the Vampyrum pushed her off the branch with a loud growl.<br>Stella began to fly, her wings flapping the hardest she could. Her heart was now beating at the same pace, the sound filling her ears due to fear. The bird was right behind her, ready to grab the Silverwing in its talons. As she knew it was the end, Stella looked over her shoulder, expecting the creature to take her away.  
>But her next sight was Goth furiously planting his fangs into the Owl's neck.<p>

* * *

><p>The night was cold, as it had to be. The old bat was hanging near Tree Haven, lost in her thoughts. Since Chinook came to her nights ago and said that Stella had been captured by humans, she feared for the worst. … Oh Nocturna, was she safe? The old female knew the young one was ressourceful and quick, but could she really escape? Those humans weren't like the ones she encountered in her young age or else Stella would have been back by now.<br>Then a Silverwing, a male, got next to her.

''Frieda,'' he began. ''Brutus, the Owls' general, asked for a meeting with you and the other Elders on top of Tree Haven.''

The female looked at him with small smile, out of politeness and certainly not of gratitude.

''Thank you, Mercury. I will go and see what our dear Brutus has to say. Go fetch the others.''

The messenger nodded, flying off.  
>Frieda calmly deployed her wings, getting into the air next and directing herself towards the top of the tree.<br>It was surprising, yet predictable in a sense, that the Owl would come to her. When she got to the meeting place, she could already feel the general's round eyes on her fragile frame, studying her closely. He had brought two guards with him, as if he expected some kind of attack – which was totally absurd.  
>As soon as the other elders came, Frieda began to talk:<p>

''Dear Brutus, what reasons brings you here to our home on this peaceful night?''

The Owl looked severe.

''I came here for vengeance, Frieda Silverwing. And also to say that you don't deserve the title of elder in this colony.''

''I beg your pardon?'' questionned the bat, slightly baring her fangs. ''For what reason you may say such thing?''

''You can't even take care of your colony. This morning, one of yours broke a law.''

Some elders gasped.

''And who is this Silverwing?'' questionned Frieda, although she already had a small idea.

''The name is unknown, but many witnesses said it was a Silverwing, around one year old.''

''HA! Probably that Stella once again,'' exclaimed Bathsheba.

Frieda turned to her, frowning: ''How can you blame her?''

''Because everything she does brings us problems,'' continued the other elder. ''We haven't seen her for almost a week. Even when she's far from this colony she does bring us bad luck! … If I had been her mother I would have spared my life instead of hers.''

''It was Destiny's choice, not yours!'' scolded the chief.

''Enough!'' boomed the Owl. ''You should know that this Stella broke one of our most ancient and important law; she saw the sun.''

Frieda's traits loosened, fear taking place in her heart.

''It was surely an accident...''

''Accident or not, she broke the law. And … she killed one of my soldiers.''

''No Silverwing can kill one of yours!''

''Lie! She did it,'' argued Brutus in a furious tone.

Anger was now filling his eyes, which did nothing more but fuels Frieda's.

''And what do you want me to do?'' she asked with a stern voice. ''We lost her trace, we-''

''Well find her,'' cut the Owl. ''She must face her crimes and obtain her sentence.''

Her sentence? Oh, Frieda hoped she would have never heard those words.

''You have lost her trace,'' he continued. ''So be it. I will give you a unique chance. I know you will begin your migration tomorrow night and this is why I ask of you to search for her during your travels. I give you until the beginning of spring, right after your hibernation, to retrieve that law-breaker. If you don't succeed, your colony will be taking the blame and all will suffer! … Make good use of that time, Frieda Silverwing. Farewell.''

The elder nodded, not adding a word as the Owls began to fly away.  
>The group was now in silence, observing Frieda with defeated looks. How could they retrieve the young female? There was not much time between now and their hibernation, which made it almost impossible.<br>_Oh Stella … what have you done?_ Thought Frieda in despair.


	5. Beyond Good and Evil

There was no words to describe Stella's horror as she watched the disgusting scene happening before her eyes.  
>The two Vampyrums were eating that Owl! She couldn't believe it. They were meat eaters, murderers! Stella was unable to move or even breathe, frozen by fear. This had to be a nightmare.<br>Goth suddenly turned to her, a mocking smile on his blood covered face.

"Wanna taste?"

The Silverwing didn't answer, fainting at the simple view of the red substance.

* * *

><p>She didn't know for how long she lost consciousness, but Stella waited before opening her eyes, prefering to hear the discussion the two giants were having :<p>

"You were crazy to kill that Owl in front of her, now she knows," began Throbb's voice.

"It was either that or that stupid bird would have killed her. I told you we need her to get south, there's no other options."

After a small silence, Goth began to chuckle: "Have you seen her face when I proposed her meat? Oh, that was priceless!"

"It wasn't funny."

"Ah, come on, I simply wanted to see her horrified look."

"But Goth," slightly growled the other. "Now she knows we eat meat. She could get away at any moment now."

Stella heard a gagging sound, as if someone had been suddenly taken by the neck.  
>Goth's voice rose with a growl, sounding more menacing than ever: "We'll need to double our watch over her, simple as that. She should consider herself lucky or else I would have already ripped her heart out of her miserable ribcage."<p>

The female couldn't retain her shock, suddenly opening her eyes and looking straight at the Vampyrums. The two giants became silent, Goth rapidly releasing the other one.  
>He tried to cough away the awkwardness, trying his best at a welcoming smile: "… Hola, señorita."<p>

Stella slowly backed away, her eyes glued to the meat-eaters. She was still unable to speak, prefering to rapidly spread her wings and fly away the quickest she could. Even though she still felt numb and tired from her previous fainting, she had no other solution in mind.

"Wait!"

The young bat looked behind her, seeing the two others following her. She tried to confuse them by flying through small spaces between branches and trees, but when she looked back again she could still see one of them; Throbb. Where was the other?  
>When she brought her gaze forward, Stella had no time to react as a gigantic wing unfurled before her, stopping her flight.<p>

* * *

><p>It took her little time to realize she was stuck in Goth's wings, recognizing his odor. A smell from another world where the sun shone brightly and where various flora and fauna dotted the lanscape…<br>Stella frowned, clearly not in the mood to muse about smells. She began to kick the Vampyrum's wings, trying to dig her way out, but the giant tightened his grasp.

"If I let you out, promise me you won't go away," she heard him say.

"Maybe," Stella growled.

"Promise it!"

"Yeah…."

"Yeah what?"

Oh he was playing with her nerves.

"For Nocturna's sake. Yeah, I promise I won't go away!" she finally said with a stern voice.

As soon as Goth opened his wings, Stella rapidly got out of them, not flying far though as she promised. She locked her eyes on the Vampyrum instead, baring her unthreatening fangs to him.

"… You dirty meat-eater. Savage! Murderer! You-"

"Spare me your compliments, muchacha," laughed the male."Yes we eat meat, so what?"

"It's DIS-GUS-TING!"

"Really?" he added with a false surprised look. But soon Goth's face changed, showing a frown too: "Get over it. Every bats of my specie eat meat, it has always been the case. It's you who's 'dis-gus-ting' for eating stinky bugs."

"What?! At least I don't have blood all over my face when I eat!"

Both growled, trying to surpass one another.

"And you said you wanted to rip my heart out! What is wrong with you?" scolded the young female.

Goth started a cruel laugh: "It was a joke, señorita."

"Oh really? It sounded rather convincing, don't you agree Throbb?"

At his name's mention, the other Vampyrum slightly jumped, the two others looking at him and waiting for his answer. He shook his head and wings, looking scared.

"I don't want to get involved in this!"

Stella sighed, glaring angrily at him before looking back at Goth.

"I should have never accepted your deal," she mumbled.

"Too late, now you're stuck with us," added the Vampyrum.

"I could just fly away when both your backs are turned…"

Without a warning, the giant grabbed her, his face dangerously close to her. The Silverwing could see once again that same ferocity in his eyes from the first night she met those bats.  
>She couldn't act tough anymore, her body shaking a little from her sudden fear.<p>

"Now you listen to me, you miserable snack," he began with in a cruel tone. "The temperature's lowering every nights so now I have very little patience these days. You try to escape, we'll find you. And when we find you, we could also eat you. Comprendo?"

"I- I know these woods better than you," replied Stella with a trembling tone.

"Probably, but we're born hunters, muchacha. I could track you down all night long. I can easily recognize your miserable stench."

He released her harshly, the Silverwing rubbing her neck afterwards.

"You don't need to make this hard for all of us," continued Goth. "You should consider yourself lucky to be with us. You wouldn't be able to protect yourself from all the pathetic creatures around here."

"And you're lucky to be with me or else you'd die in this cold due to your ignorance of these stars." replied the female with a growl. "… I think we're even in this case."

"That's what I like to hear," added the Vampyrum with a cruel smile.

Stella folded her wings, a frown still hooked up on her face. She was in deep troubles, she knew it, but where else could she go? Goth was right, she wouldn't be able to survive on her own and the chances to retrieve her colony, which she knew had began its migration, were small. She didn't even know where she actually was!  
>Her only chance of survival was now in these two monsters.<p>

"… Alright, I'll still continue to lead you two," she began. "But you must promise me not to kill any animals before me. I hate blood and it's clearly something I don't need to see."

"I give you my word," accepted Goth with a small bow.

"And I won't follow you two to the jungle!" the Silverwing added. "If all the Vampyrums where you're from are all like you, I won't even bother flying to your hell hole. I'll leave you when you'll find your stars."

Goth and Throbb looked at eachothers for a slight moment, lightly smiling.

"No problemo, muchacha. In fact, that's what we wanted to hear."

* * *

><p>The fog was thick that night, giving more difficulties for the Silverwings to fly around. Frieda could hear mothers encouraging their child to use their sonar and continue flying.<br>The elder smiled, remembering when she helped Stella through her first migration. The young bat had been reluctant at first to leave Tree Haven, inventing many diseases just so she could stay. … The old bat would have loved to know how it would have happened this time.  
>Mercury and some other Silverwings had gone scouting the area, trying to find any trace of the lost bat, but most of the time the results were negative. Time was going by too fast…<br>Frieda could sense that something was wrong.  
>It wasn't the wind or the fog. It was in her guts. … She knew Stella was in danger.<p>

* * *

><p>The Silverwing could only sigh as she kept flying, her eyes glued to the sky in hope to see any star. The thick fog wasn't helping much.<br>Although she hoped it would serve her to get the Vampyrums lost so she could fly away, she knew their sense of smell would lead them to her anyway.  
>When the young female looked back before her, she had little time to react as she crashed straight into a tree hole. Desoriented, she shook her head, trying to get back to reality and realize what really happened. She rubbed her head, clearly displeased.<p>

"Hey, señorita, are you alright?" asked Goth while repressing a small laugh.

Stella grumbled: "Oh yeah, sure. My head's as hard as a rock…"

Both giants landed at the whole's entrance, their dark silhouettes obscuring the place.

"We have to stay here," added the female. "I can't see a thing with this fog."

"Perfect for me!" cheered Throbb.

But Goth rapidly slapped the other's head, soon looking back at Stella with a frown.

"Can't you use your sonar?"

"You wanna get south?" slightly laughed the Silverwing. "For that I'll need the stars, doofus. I can't see them!"

You could FEEL the rage emanating from Goth as he snarled and turned around, ready to fly out.

"You disgraceful little worm," he mumbled, then adding in a clearer voice: "I'm going out to hunt then. Maybe killing something will stop me from wanting to kill you."

He got into the air, his form rapidly disappearing into the fog. But you could still guess his presence as he barked some orders to Throbb: "You can go hunt too, but stay near that tree! Don't let that Silverwing escape."

The other Vampyrum slighty smiled, rapidly coming out and leaving Stella alone.  
>The female sighed, finally releasing the tension she had built in her. She could have some peace, even if it was for a small amount of time, and that finally let her some minutes to think fully about what was happening and how she could get out of this nightmare.<br>Why did she truly accepted to accompany those monsters? Maybe deep inside they were something she always wished she could be; strong and fearsome. But something unknown was also rising up whenever she spoke with them, especially with Goth.  
>There was something strangely familiar with that bat and she wished she knew more. She feared him, but that fear was telling her to trust the giant entirely, as if he was the answer to all her questions….<br>Even when he was a complete douche at times, Stella did feel at ease by his side.  
>She jumped out of her thoughts when a form appeared at the entrance, revealing it to be Throbb.<br>She was surprised at first to see him come back so soon, but couldn't really know how the Vampyrums were hunting, especially at what speed.  
>But she did notice something off with him. He was scrutinizing the fog, as if wanting to be sure unwanted presences were not coming this way.<p>

"You're already done?" questionned Stella with a small voice.

"… No," answered Throbb back, finally turning around.

That response surprised the young bat.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Goth thinks he can control me, but he's a fool! He told me to wait, but I can't anymore. We could always find another bat to lead us! I'm tired of waiting and slowly dying from lack of food. … There's nothing around here. Nothing except you."

Stella froze, her mind rapidly repeating what he just said.  
>Her? … Cannibals? Bat eaters?<br>She quickly understood, seeing the Vampyrum approach her in a menacing way.  
>Why was he doing this? Maybe his hunger was driving him mad, but the Silverwing didn't wait to find out as she deployed her wings, ready to fly out.<br>The predator was fast to react, scratching her and creating holes in her wings. The young bat hissed in pain, baring her fangs towards her attacker.  
>It was only about survival now.<br>The Vampyrum had a surprising strength, surpassing the female at each of his blows. He seemed to toy with her, like a cat and its prey, enjoying this easy hunt. Stella could feel her forces abandoning her, her petite frame crawling at the far end of the hole in desperation. She was bleeding abundantly, her vision soon fogged by terror. Throbb wasn't far, ready to give the final blow.  
>Stella closed her eyes, hoping it would lessen the pain when the Vampyrum would close his jaws on her.<br>… But she heard another sound instead; someone gagging loudly, trying to breathe but with huge difficulty. The Silverwing looked up, discovering Goth who was now holding the other by his throat.  
>There was fury in his eyes, growling as he was tightening his grip.<p>

"I told you to wait," he began. "You stupid weakling, impatient fool! … You won't touch her anymore."

His claws were digging into the other's neck, blood soon flowing out.

"Stop it!" cried Stella.

Goth didn't listen to her, still choking Throbb. The weaker Vampyrum was struggling, trying to get out of this deathly grip, until the larger one violently snapped his neck.  
>Throbb's body was now lifeless and silent. The giant threw him out of the hole with a snarl, somehow pleased by this kill.<br>Stella was trembling, her terror indescriptible. She gasped when the Vampyrum turned back to her, his eyes filled with a strange lust for murder and cruelty. She saw blood on his wings.

"Go away!" she howled when seeing him approach. "You're a monster! A meat-eater! A cannibal!"

She curled up on herself, rocking her body with her eyes fully opened.

"He's dead, he's dead, he's DEAD! I bring bad luck to everyone. Everyone was right. I'm such an idiot, what have I done?" she nervously spoke to herself.

Her body jolted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the other, growling and baring her small fangs to the giant, even though she was weaker than him.

"I told you to go away!"

"Stop being stupid and listen to me right now."

"Why should I? You're a psychopath!"

"Shut up and calm down!" he roared, towering the Silverwing's body in an agressive manner.

The female stopped, speechless and afraid. She kept her eyes glued on Goth, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Right now our lives depends on one another. If I leave, you'll soon die out of blood. … Not that I worry about your pathetic life, but you're the only one that can get me out of this frozen hell."

"Why not take another bat?" quietly asked Stella.

"I don't have time to search for another miserable bug eater. You're the only one I have right here and right now."

The female tried to make herself imposant, but her wounds only made her wince.

"I'm the only one you can eat, right? You'll wait for me to get weaker only so you can devour me easily."

Goth frowned: "Are you deaf? I need you ALIVE. We need to heal your wounds or I'll DIE here. Is that too hard to understand for your stupid northern brain?"

Stella wanted to reply, but she could only feel her mind spinning, her eyes soon trying to close themselves. She knew she was starting to black out from all the pain she was feeling and for that she could only curse loudly in her head. She heard the Vampyrum say something, shaking her a little. But that only amplified her pain, letting darkness invade her whole sight.

* * *

><p>Everything was weird. Her conciousness was slowly coming back to life, as if she only slept for some minutes. But when she looked to the hole's entrance, she could see the sun slowly setting down, a rare yet beautiful show to witness.<br>Everything had been a nightmare. She was back to Tree Haven, she just had a good day of sleep! Oh, and she could still sleep again, why not?  
>But when she closed her eyes, her mind quickly woke her up again, realizing that her feet weren't holding to anything! The wings that were around her weren't hers, same as the heartbeat she could feel against her back. She was getting nervous. … Where was she? What was happening to her?<br>She froze when something smelled her head, soon licking it. Then it was her left cheek's turn, where a large trail of blood was slowly making its way on her face.

"What the-?!" she spoke out loud.

A voice woke up, still slightly asleep. Stella recognized it and hoped she would never hear it again.

"Buenas noches muchacha," greeted Goth with a yawn.

The female squirmed her body, trying to get a good look at the giant.

"What are you doing? Why are you holding me? Release me right this instant!"

The Vampyrum's ears lowered, shaking his head to help him wake up.

"Stop screaming, for Zotz's sake. I'm rather sensitive to the ears when waking up."

"I don't care, release me."

She shook her body, trying to get out, until Goth opened his wings, letting the female hit the ground. Stella's body curled on itself, her wounds still hurting against the cold temperature and the impact. She glared at the giant, which only made him frown in turn.

"What?" he began. "Sorry I didn't want you to die during the day?"

"You better go away, I won't be helping you anymore."

The Vampyrum got off of his roost, his eyes always locked on her.

"You'd be doing a terrible mistake, señorita."

"Why? You'll eat me if I refuse? I could just show you the southern star and you could be on your way without me to slow you down."

The giant seemed to think for an instant, surprised by the Silverwing's proposition. But a smile soon crepted on his face, somehow amused.

"Of course. You could show me any star and tell me that it's the one. … I won't be fooled into your pathetic game, Stella. I know you want me to get lost and die in this cold since I'm such a 'disgusting monster'."

The young bat was confused: "What? No?! I just want you out of MY way. Yes you're a monster, but that doesn't mean I want you dead. I don't kill innocent creatures for nothing, unlike you."

"Tell me you weren't glad when I came in just in time to snap Throbb's pathetic neck," snarled Goth. "Tell me you weren't relieved not to meet such a quick and painful death. I just saved your life, doesn't it mean anything? I won't let you go and you will still lead me down south, whether you like it or not."

"Fine! Have it your way you stupid … you!" snapped Stella back. "I don't think I can even fly now so I don't see what's the point of this argument."

The Vampyrum's chest seemed to puff up in victory, already making his way towards the entrance.  
>He offered his back to the small one as an invitation.<p>

"No need to worry, Vampyrum express is here."

"… You must be kidding me."


	6. The One in the Tower

What strength! It was so weird to feel this habitual sensation of flight without having to move a single wing. Stella was smiling to herself. It was so amazing.  
>The Vampyrum was holding her on his back, flying without any sign of discomfort or fatigue. He was strong and seemed to like showing it.<br>The Silverwing was glad in a way that he insisted for her to accompany him. She knew her wounds were getting infected by the mere contact of air, any movement becoming harder than usual. Already two nights had went by since the incident with Throbb, she didn't know for how long she could still last.  
>Looking back at the sky, the young one seemed to slightly recognize the stars and even the place they were presently at. Observing around, she remarked a long, sinuating, black road to the ground, going on for many miles. Many trees around were chopped off, leaving place to strange logs with lights coming out of their upper extremities. Then she saw a terrifying machine go by, roaring on its way towards a place illuminated by billions of stars…<br>She jumped, finally recognizing the place. They were getting near a city. But not any city; the one her colony went by during its migration.

"Goth!" she let out in excitement.

Maybe she could meet her people again!

"What?" said the other with an impatient tone.

"I know where we are."

"I hope so…"

"No, really, we are on my colony's route when it's migrating. We are getting to a city where the landmark is a tower…"

The Vampyrum looked at her over his shoulder.

"And what do you want me to do with that information? We won't go into that forsaken human city. It's better to curse it in the name of Zotz!"

The female sighed: "This city is different, we need to go!"

Goth suddenly changed his route, getting to a hollow trunk.  
>He let the small bat down, gazing at her with a fierce look.<p>

"What is wrong with you?" he began. "You want to get captured by humans again? I won't go into their damned city, end of the discussion."

"I know someone who can heal me there," finally blurt out Stella. "If you want me to stay alive, you will bring me there or else I won't be around for very long."

The Vampyrum began to growl: "You are annoying."

"And you are a stupid scaredy-bat!"

The giant snarled, suddenly getting out of the place; probably on his way to hunt something.  
>Stella could only continue to scream insults at him, angered by his reluctance to enter the city. She had to go there, even if it meant flying there all by herself. By Nocturna, she would do so!<p>

* * *

><p>Back into the trunk and finally calmed down, Goth was picking his teeth, trying to ignore the Silverwing. She was pathetic and so weak. Her whole body was shaking from the cold wind, slicing her wounds like a sharp claw. She had difficulty to stay on her roost, slightly amusing the giant.<br>But who was he really to laugh about her misery? He was freezing too, his body trembling from times to times.

He knew he had to help her out.  
>Seeing the female in this state weakened him. If he at least knew that she wasn't freezing or something, it could give him strength. But he could only feel distress coming out of her and that disgusted him.<br>Goth hesitated before approaching her and envelop her small self with his wings. The Silverwing jumped with fear, looking at him while still trembling.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked in a feeble voice.

"… Nothing," he answered in a neutral tone. "Tomorrow we'll go to your stupid city. It better be worth it."

Stella didn't add a word, simply smiling and getting nearer the Vampyrum's body, enjoying his heat.  
>… For the first time since she got captured by the humans she felt good.<br>It was a moment of peace, forgetting everything bad in the world and simply focusing on the present moment and feeling. She knew Goth was probably not appreciating and, frankly, she was disgusted by herself for being in his wings … but what else could they do? They both needed this and there couldn't be true shame in that.  
>The Vampyrum let out a sigh mixed with a low growl, tightening his embrace.<br>Stupid forest, stupid cold.

* * *

><p>"Over there," said Stella in a weak tone, pointing to a certain part of the city.<p>

The lights coming from the ground were blinding Goth, strange sounds filling his ears. He hated it.  
>The Silverwing soon designated another place, a building this time. It was a large place built in stone, two long towers ornamented with crosses at their top standing at the sides. It was strangely fascinating for the Vampyrum, without really knowing why.<br>He suddenly stopped his flight in surprise (and small fear) as he saw a strange creature with its jaw wide open, ready to jump at him. Goth tried to hush his yelp, which brought a small laugh from Stella.

"You don't need to be afraid, it's made of stone," she commented with amusement.

"Ha, me, scared? Never. I- … I didn't see it, that's all."

When the Silverwing told him that they had to enter into the beast's mouth in order to get into the building, the giant had a slight moment of hesitation before continuing his route.  
>And when they finally got inside, a new sight was opening to them, vegetation decorating the room along some wooden beams.<br>Goth was surprised by the sudden warmth and condensation, remembering him of his home. He landed, helping Stella get off his back. Then he perked his ears to different angles, hearing nothing but complete silence.

"Hola? … Anybody here?"

No answers.

"… In the name of Zotz, SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" he roared in rage.

"No need to shout," spoke back the female harshly.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea. There is no one. We're wasting time."

"You are incorrect," replied a new voice.

A form suddenly got out of the shadows; an old white bat with large eyes, which were veiled by their cataracts and big, round, ears.

"I am here, you have wasted no time," continued the elder.

The Vampyrum took a few steps back, scared by the newcomer's introduction. But he quickly regained his stance, trying to show his annoyance.

"It was about time you showed up."

"Yes indeed…," replied the white one while approaching the Silverwing.

He began to sound out the female's body with his echolocation, then touching some parts of her body with his wings. He looked surprised.

"I am glad to see you again, Stella, but not these wounds. Who did this to you?"

"It's not important, Zephyr…," replied the young one in a hushed tone.

"Someone … like the one accompanying you."

"It wasn't me!" hastily replied Goth.

Zephyr didn't look scared at all.

"I think you didn't understand my wording. I said someone LIKE you. It doesn't mean especially you."

"Still, it wasn't me."

The albinos didn't add a word, making his way towards some plants.

"But tell me, Stella, why aren't you migrating with your colony? They came by last night, you just missed them. … Are you lost?"

"It's not important," she repeated.

Zephyr showed a small smile.

"Oh, I see…"

He came back to her, gently taking her left wrist.

"A band! And it's recent. But it's not similar to Frieda's or any other bats around here, all pale like the moon. It's the same one as your friend here…."

Stella and Goth looked at eachothers. Friends? The female grimaced and the Vampyrum rolled his eyes, somehow disgusted by this assumption.  
>The young Silverwing then winced in small pain, the old one spreading some mix of berry and leaf juice on her wounds. She let him do his job, trusting him with her life more than ever.<p>

* * *

><p>The city…. A place you had to hate, a place you had to curse! May Zotz curse all those pesky humans and send them to their doom.<br>Goth was standing at the albinos' place entrance, into the stone creature's mouth. He needed to breathe some air while Stella was sleeping and recovering.  
>Why did humans need so much lights? Wasn't the sun enough for them? They couldn't truly appreciate the whole glory of the night, Zotz's power…<p>

"It is strange to see all those things, don't you think?"

Surprised, the Vampyrum saw the old bat to his right.

"I have already seen a sight like this one."

"Probably, but not many times. You are not from here, it can be felt. A … Vampyrum Spectrum, if I'm not mistaken? Zotz's wonderful creation. Good and loyal servants to the lord of the dead.

"How can you know all of this?" began Goth with suspicion. "You are clearly blind, surely you have never seen one of my kind before."

"I hear a lot," replied Zephyr while pointing one of his ears. "I can hear things from the past, present … and future."

"No one can see or 'hear' the future."

"Wrong. I think someone can in your colony. A … priest, or someone like that."

Goth lightly growled. It was unnaceptable for a blind old northern bat to know all these things without leaving his tower.

"… Who are you?" dared to ask the giant.

"Everyone and no one," replied the albinos. "I was abandonned by my colony years ago because of my blindness. What seemed like a curse soon became my gift. I developped several techniques of echolocation, guiding many colonies throughout their migration by telling them what dangers could be laying ahead of their journey. I decided to help when no one could for me. … I can hear the stars and the wind, which told me many things from every corners of the world; including things from your specie."

The Vampyrum remained silent, remembering tales about people who could hear such things as the stars in his colony. Could it be true? He knew he heard something about it when he was younger; someone in his colony could do it…

"But I'm not here to talk to you about things you may already know," continued Zephyr. "I have a question."

"Ah, I'm surprised you don't know everything in this world," mused Goth.

"Alas, it is the truth! … If I stand correct, I do believe you are a carnivore? A cannibal even. So this question came to my mind; why didn't you eat Stella when you had the opportunity?"

The giant seemed shocked by his question.

"This is none of your business," he answered harshly.

"Maybe, maybe not," replied the white bat, still calm. "But I do feel something special between you two."

"Special? Heh, it sure ain't pity," cut the Vampyrum.

"I am not talking about pity. … No, it's powerful. I can't describe it and I can't understand it, but your meeting was probably arranged by something far more greater than anything."

Goth wanted to brush away this nonsense, but only sighed in defeat, relaxing his stance: "… I prefer to think it was destiny. Zotz wants to tell me something through her. Each time she looks at me I can sense some chills down my spine. … I hate her, she's miserable. But she reminds me of when I was this age and I just FEEL that I need to do something. I'm not sure what."

"What will you do about her? What are you waiting from her?"

"Nothing, I think. … Maybe give her a second chance."

"You mean a second life?" added the albinos with an amused smile.

Goth glared at him for some seconds, even though the old one couldn't see his face.

"… If you say so."

"Then I think you will need to know this…"


	7. The Storm

It was her first time seeing such a large assembly of humans.  
>They were all sitting in a very large room right beneath Zephyr's place. A man was standing alone before them, as if preaching something important. The young bat couldn't fully understand what they were saying, their speech weirdly low and slow.<br>The Silverwing still felt some hate towards them. They had taken her from her home, banded her! … But she was also strangely grateful as they were the ones to change her life, even if that change quickly became dangerous.  
>She was living in a whole new way and it was what she had been waiting for many a night.<br>Stella heard someone approach, roosting at her side. Goth didn't look at her, his gaze fixed on the humans below.

"They are pathetic," he murmured.

The female somehow felt uneasy, as if a demon had entered this place of peace.  
>"They aren't doing anything wrong right now," she replied with small amusement.<p>

"Of course not. My comment was not aimed at their activity, but at their belief. … They adore a weak god."

"How can you know?"

The Vampyrum looked towards the ceiling, designating Zephyr in a way.

"Your albino told me."

"And you care about that stuff?"

Goth lightly chuckled: "Yes, everything about gods interests me, I guess I got that from my father's side. I like to know that there are multiple weak entities against the glory of Zotz!"

Stella sighed, knowing she couldn't expect less from his explication.  
>Then all the humans suddenly stood up.<br>They remained still, a loud sound soon emerging from the far end of the room. Both bats' fur bristled from surprise as the low and powerful melody continued, soon accompanied by a human choir.  
>The young Silverwing still couldn't understand a word, but the music soon enchanted her, reducing her fear.<br>Goth was now glaring at the scene with strange interest, understanding why this place attracted him when they first got to it. Its essence, its spirit; the veneration of a god was one of the strongest feeling the Vampyrum ever felt back in his colony. Zotz demanded more than mere chants. He was a lord of darkness and strength, demanding great acts of faith from his followers!  
>And all that power always tempted him…<br>Oh how he would love to possess it.

* * *

><p>After two nights of recovering, Stella's wings were finally getting better, flying around Zephyr's tower to excercize herself.<br>It felt so great to be able to fly again! All those strong and refreshing wind currents were making her feel free again, released into a new life filled with a tremendous future!  
>But for a slight moment the young bat imagined herself surrounded by her people, participating in the great migration. Even if she knew most of them didn't care about her that much … she still missed them. Mostly Frieda, the elder, who had taught her so many things during her first migration.<br>Even Chinook, which was strange. He had done a terrible thing, but Stella couldn't help but still feel something for him. Maybe it was her Silverwing mating instincts rushing in. He was indeed strong and healthy; he would make a great partner.  
>But all this nonsense could only make the female laugh, knowing he would probably never have feelings for her.<br>Suddenly she felt pushed against the molding of a building, her whole self hidden by a large body and wings. Her eyes met Goth and she instantly growled.

"Why did you do that?"

"Silence," he quickly hushed.

Observing behind him, and letting Stella see at the same time, four owls flew by, as if they were searching something.

"Another squadron," murmured the Vampyrum as the night birds continued their way.

"Owls don't fly in large groups, this is inhabitual," added Stella.

"Indeed, and they're not the first group I've seen. Their presence are becoming more and more important as we speak. Ever since we've came into this city they have come and gone…"

The Silverwing frowned: "What? And you haven't told me?"

"You needed time to heal, tonto muchacha!" lightly snarled the giant. "They'll be following us when we'll get out of here and I need you in the best shape possible."

"… I wonder if they are following us because we have seen the sun?" wondered the female. "Or maybe because you killed one of them!" she added with an accusative tone.

Goth took the bottom of her jaw, forcing her to look at him. Both were now glaring at eachothers.

"Look at me, girl," he began in a dark tone. "Do you really think I give a damn if I killed a stupid animal or not? I protected you that night. Hell, even twice on another one! We're now in this together so now is not the time to put the blame on anybody."

Stella showed a fake smile, answering with sarcasm: "Oh thank you! Thank you for saving me. I'm such an innocent, stupid and weak bat. How could I survive all this time without you!"

The Vampyrum released her harshly, certainly not amused.

"This is no time for jokes. We have to leave. Now!"

He flew away form the young one, soon followed by her frantic pace to try to rejoin him.

"Now? But you said the owls will follow us if we get out the city. We need to think of a plan."

"It won't be necessary. I'm a hunter, don't you remember? I can easily track a prey as I can hide from it. … We need to get south as soon as possible. The nights are becoming colder, I can't stand it anymore!"

"Let me say goodbye to Zephyr first, please," demanded the female.

Goth sighed: "Alright, señorita. But you better make it quick."

* * *

><p>After long and unfinishing farewells, the Vampyrum finally felt relief as he and the Silverwing were now flying out of this damned city.<br>His senses were constantly in alert, always expecting an owl to jump out of nowhere. But his attention soon shifted to Stella who was showing a concerned expression, as if regretting something.

"Don't tell me you're sad because we're leaving the city…," he began in an annoyed tone.

The Silverwing frowned, getting out of her thoughts.

"No! … Well, yes, but it isn't what I'm mostly thinking about."

"Then what?"

The female quirked an eyebrow, a smile appearing on her face.

"Since when you care about what I think?" she added.

"Since I have nothing better to do. Speak, señorita, before I lose complete interest."

Stella stayed silent for a moment. Did she really need to speak her mind to this cannibal?  
>He was right; there was nothing to do … and he was the only one who would listen.<p>

"I'm thinking about what will happen next," she began with a sigh. "How will the others react when I'll get to Hibernaculum. With this weird band, they'll have a new reason to think I'm a freak. … I don't even know how I'll be able to go back to a normal life after all of this. It's all I've ever asked for!"

"Oh really? What you really asked for in this world was to get captured by humans and then guide a bat as remarkable as me?" replied Goth with a grin.

He almost said it with sarcasm, to which the female showed an amused smile, but she quickly returned to a neutral expression.

"Yeah, sure. … No, I think what I really longed for was adventure. This isn't the kind of adventure I hoped for, but I'm finally all by myself and I don't have to worry about all the others judging me and calling me a freak. Also I'm reconsiderating your offer…"

"My offer? Which one?" questionned the giant with surprise.

"To live a better life; to live in the jungle."

Stella waited some seconds before continuing, awaiting for the Vampyrum to nod as he finally remembered what he said on the first night they met.

"I… I think I want to get there after all."

Goth showed a large smile, lightly laughing.

"Would you look at that? The one who liked to call Vampyrums by many names now wants to follow one to a whole new world? My people don't disgust you that much now, señorita?"

"One Vampyrum is already enough for me, but that doesn't worry me much. There are probably more things to do in the jungle than here."

"Oh, sí, action is all what the jungle is about, muchacha!"

The Vampyrum brought his gaze back to the horizon and suddenly let out a small yelp of fear.  
>There was small white things floating in the air, slowly going to the ground. It was cold and kept falling on him too.<br>Quickly roosting on a tree's branch, he proceeded to wipe off some of those things from his muzzle. Stella came to his side, giggling.

"Have you never seen snow before?"

"Uh, what?"

"Snow! Frozen rain as it seems, some sort of ice cristals."

"May they be cursed by Zotz almighty!" Goth declared, throwing a fist to the still falling snow.

By their sudden break, the Silverwing's mind began to bring back to the surface an old question she had for a long time:

"Goth…"

"What?" answered the other in an arrogant tone, folding his wings together for more heat.

Stella rubbed her neck, unsure if it was a good thing to ask: "Who is Zotz exactly?"

The Vampyrum froze, surprised for a moment. He looked at the young female, starting a small laugh.

"Who is Zotz? WHO HE IS?"

Fury seemed to cross his eyes, his stance growing as he was towering the small bat and describing his lord: "He is the god of darkness, afterlife, the greatest of all! He lives in Earth's deepest core, waiting for his liberation so he can rule over every living creatures. Those who displease him are crushed. Those who defy him are exterminated! He is Cama Zotz, creator of the Vampyrum Spectrums."

The Silverwing was strangely shivering at that description, and especially at that god's name.

"Have you… have you ever seen him?" she asked in a timid tone.

"… No. But I could present him to you the way I was presented to him."

Stella seemed perplex, wondering what he meant by that. The giant approached her, putting both hands on her shoulders, closing his eyes, and began to chant some echolocation to her ear.  
>Terrible images suddenly rose into the young bat's mind. It was like when Frieda had sang her the migration's map last year. But this time, no pictures of places were shown; only a terrifying bat, older than time itself and big … really big! Powerful! He had long and pointy teeth and a horrifying red gaze that could pierce you, even in the most complete darkness.<br>The Silverwing stepped aside, breaking off the link. She was terrified, which only brought a satisfied smile on Goth's face.

"Here is what a real god look like. … Far more better than your miserable Nocturna."

"How do you know her? And she's not miserable!" quickly defended the female.

"Zephyr told me about her. … How can you prove she is worth something? Only a prayer can bring us Zotz's favor when Nocturna remains as silent as a tomb."

"At least she's not cruel like your god!"

"Zotz, cruel?!" exclaimed the other. "How can you say such things, girl, when you know nothing about him? He is generous! He gave me strength, agility and incredible senses. … When I look at you I see nothing worth talking about. You are weak, same as many other small bats of your kind. What did Nocturna gave you? Nothing. Nada."

Stella was furious.

"She also gave me strength," growled the Silverwing. "A strength far more better than yours which does not consist of reducing others for your own benifit, you selfless prick."

She flew away at the end of her words, not giving any more attention to the Vampyrum.  
>Goth's eyes were wide open, soon smiling at the small bat's audacity.<p>

"Hmm, feisty, I see," he mumbled to himself before taking flight and following the young one through the falling snow.

* * *

><p>He remembered, during his first migration, to have looked at Stella when snow was slowly falling, like this night. He had been tempted back then to go fly next to her and get to know her better, but the others' reactions and opinions had scared him at that time.<br>He sighed, feeling stupid.  
>Chinook really wanted to retrieve her…. Yes, even if he had mocked her, the sole reason being only not to be left behind by the others. He wanted to change that this year, until the humans got her.<br>Spotting Frieda at her habitual place in front of the colony, he flew next to her, getting her attention.

"Frieda," began the male. "I want to take part into the next expedition. I want to look out for her too."

The elder softly smiled : "Chinook … I know you probably want to redeem yourself for what you have done, but I can't accept this request. You are young, I can't take the risk to lose another member of the colony. Mercury and the other chosen adults can do this."

"They aren't looking hard enough!" slightly scolded Chinook. "I know I can find her. Please, Frieda, I beg of you…"

"Enough."

Her tone had been harsh, but her gaze was still tender.

"You are brave and generous," she added. "But I ask you to please stay out of trouble, for both you and Stella's sake. … If only she could hear you now."

"That's why I want to go look out for her. … I want her to know that's she's not alone anymore, that she counts to me."

The old female showed a smile. She guessed the male had feelings for Stella and couldn't completely blame him. She was beautiful, strong and quick; she had a little something different from all the other young females in the colony.  
>Chinook remembered when the humans got her, how her scream rang into his mind, echoing long after he was back to Tree Haven. He didn't plan for the joke to go this far and got angry at his friends.<br>He realized back there how much of a fool he was and realized how much she meant to him.  
>He wanted for her to become his mate at the beginning of spring…<p>

* * *

><p>The slow falling snow soon turned into a ravaging storm, giving Stella a hard time to see what was ahead of her. She changed her course to a nearby tree, opening her eyes just in time to see the Vampyrum fly by, continuing his way.<p>

"GOTH, WAIT!" she cried over the wind.

The giant suddenly stopped, his wings creating a loud flapping sound because of the strong currents.  
>The Silverwing felt herself bombarded with echolocations, Goth finally roosting at her side, glaring at her.<p>

"You could have warned me!"

"I just did," answered Stella with amusement.

The Vampyrum growled: "Why are we stopping?"

"I can't see a thing."

"And?"

"Well… I can't see if we're going north or south!" she answered with evidence.

"We could have continued our way."

Stella frowned: "And lose ourselves? No thanks."

"Flying keeps me heated," raged Goth. "I'm going to die if we stay like this. Stupid weather, stupid northern forest, stupid place, stupid snow!"

He suddenly grabbed the Silverwing in his arms, his teeth violently chattering. He was seeking heat, only finding a glimpse of it from the female's body.  
>Stella eyes were wide open, surprised from this sudden action. Her face was against his fur, feeling it colder than before, which was uncommon for this southern creature.<p>

"Goth… you're ice cold," she commented with concern.

"N-nice observ-vation, muchacha," answered the Vampyrum the best he could with sarcasm.

"Maybe we should-…"

Her voice suddenly faded, abruptly falling asleep. Goth was surprised, shaking her a little. The Silverwing woke up with a startle: "WHAT?!"

"What the h-hell are you doing, señorita? Now is not the t-t-time to sleep!"

"I'm sorry it's because my…."

She was starting to fall back again, but the male stopped her, shaking her body again.

"BECAUSE my body is slooooowly starting to get ready to…-"

"TO?" roared Goth.

"Hibernate…"

"Hiber-what? … W-whatver this is y-y-you can't do that, señorita."

But the young one was already back to sleep.  
>Oh no it wouldn't go this way!<br>The giant slightly bit her shoulder, praying it would keep her awake this time.  
>The Silverwing woke up with a yelp of pain, suddenly slapping his face.<p>

"What was that for, moron?" she asked, furious.

"Now is n-not the time to Hibernate!" he answered with the same rage.

"It's not my fault!"

"Fly and it will keep you awake."

"I CAN'T, this storm is blocking my view."

Goth growled, his embrace tightening.

"Tell me where the southern star is."

"Why?"

"TELL ME WHERE THE SOUTHERN STAR IS."

Stella was terrified, her body wanting to shrink in between his arms. Her eyes were glued to his, answering with a small voice:

"I- I don't know…, all I know is where the northern star is; it's the biggest one. I always look out to see if it's behind me. … Habitually I let my colony guide me.

The Vampyrum's fur spiked up from surprise and rage.

"… So during all that time you're not really sure if we're going south?" he tried to comprehend.

"NO! … Yes."

He suddenly exploded, swearing in his native language. He let go of Stella, trying his best to walk away from her and not hurt her in all his fury.

"You tricked me!" he exclaimed. "Since the beginning you're planning to kill me, I know it. You want to do this stupid hibernation thing? GOOD, go ahead, I don't give a damn. I'm going alone or else I could HURT YOU."

"Goth, no!" answered Stella in fear, getting near him once again and grabbing his arm. "Please don't do this, you'll kill yourself!"

"Isn't it what you want? Right now you're doing a great job!"

"Why would I want to kill you?" scolded the Silverwing. "You told me yourself; we're in this together now. And I believe you. I don't want to be alone, please, we can find a solution together!"

"Then do me a favor and fly, you pathetic snack! I don't care which way we're going, but right now I need to move or I'll be as frozen as this stupid snow."

His stance became more menacing.

"And when this hell will calm down, you will show me how to read your stars and, I swear to Zotz, I'll find another bat if it doesn't seem right."

Stella frowned, both of them next spreading their wings against the cold weather, braving it again.  
>She was feeling sick and nervous, not really sure of how she would be able to explain the stars to him, but it was all she could do in order to stay with him.<p> 


	8. A New World

The storm had lasted all night, leaving them no choice but to find a hiding place when morning was about to come. The stars lesson would have to wait, in hope that the snow would stop falling by then.  
>Goth was still angry at the female from her confession, but how could he really blame her? She was still young and inexperienced at many things in life.<br>Watching her sleep in his arms was enough to bring a small smile to his face. Oh how he had been stupid. He was too selfish to excuse himself and he knew he had put high expectations on her.  
>His rage often blinded him, letting him say things he never really thought. And, frankly, he didn't want to leave her alone.<br>Something deep inside him was telling him to stay with her, to keep her safe. Was Zotz truly trying to say something? The Vampyrum was surprised though to give that much importance to a Silverwing, and he would have laughed weeks ago if someone from his colony told him this would happen.

Was Zephyr truly right about them? Had he really said the truth about Stella?

Goth closed his eyes, keeping the young female close to him.  
>All he could really think of right now was about his land's hot sun rays caressing his fur and this thought alone was enough to give him the needed strength to continue.<p>

* * *

><p>Snow was still falling on the following night, but this time it was back to its calm descent. As they were flying, Stella was doing the best she could at describing the constellations to the giant, making sure to show him the northern star, the brightest of them all.<br>The Silverwing could still feel her body slowing down, readying itself for its seasonal sleep, but Goth was always present to keep her awake, smiling and encouraging her – which surprised the small bat by moments.

They were next entering an opened space of the forest, Goth taking place up front to observe the surroundings and making sure no Owls were around. Even though the path was clear, he had a bad feeling. Telling the Silverwing to stay close to him, they went on their way, flying as fast as they could.  
>But soon a sound rose, as if a gigantic horde of insects were flying their way. A light cut through the snow, aiming their position. Both bats' eyes fell on an enormous machine with a propeller spinning on its top. The winds were getting stronger as the terrifying thing was approaching them.<br>And this is when Goth saw a human at one of the metal monster's side; one of those scientists that held them captive back at that damned prison!  
>The human was holding a strange apparel, aiming both Vampyrum and Silverwing.<br>Stella was horrified. How could the humans find them? Her answer was suspecting the bands; was there something in them revealing their position?  
>A dart was suddenly thrown, hitting Goth's side. Both screamed, the female from horror as for pain for the male. A strange rage went through the giant's eyes, but soon his movements began to slow down. The young one saw the human pointing her in turn but she was fast enough to avoid the projectile. Strangely, the machine next flew away, maybe to find a place to land.<br>The Silverwing thanked Nocturna for this small moment of peace, soon thinking back to Goth who was gradually going to the ground, his eyes half-closed. She rushed to him, grabbing the dart in her talons and threw it away. She came before the Vampyrum, trying to catch his attention:

''Goth! Goth, are you alright?'' she asked, out of breath.

He showed a tired smile, laughing a little.

''You look weird...,'' he mumbled.

His voice sounded weak, probably intoxicated with some sort of sleeping drug.

''No, you can't sleep!'' she growled. ''You didn't want me to, I'll certainly not let you do so!''

She was about to slap him with one of her wings, only to wake him a little, but large talons suddenly got a hold of her, same for Goth.

* * *

><p>Owls! Those damned birds dared to capture the bats! Stella was thrown into a tree cavity, along with the Vampyrum. The hole was then sealed with several branches, used as improvised prison bars.<br>The large bat was half-awake, still under the effect of the human dart. … For once the Silverwing wished he could have killed before her eyes.  
>The young bat approached the bars, looking at the surrounding areas. Many owls were guarding the place, which would make it harder for the two captives to escape.<br>Stella was fearing for the worst, her gaze coming back to Goth. She saw him slowly falling asleep, which was a bad idea at this moment. Without hesitation, she jumped on the giant and bit his shoulder.  
>The Vampyrum yelped, pushing the female to the other side of their cell.<p>

''YOU DARE!'' he roared.

Stella was giving him a bad look.

''Now we're even,'' she threw back.

They challenged eachother with hateful glares until the hooting of an owl could be heard. Confused, Goth looked at the entrance and saw with shock the branches holding them captive. He walked to them, seeing the night birds flying outside and one of them keeping eyes on the bats.  
>He turned back to the young Silverwing.<p>

''What is this? Where are we?'' he asked, hatred in his words.

''This is what happens when you fall asleep!'' she replied, sarcastically.

''Oh you little- … The humans are the cause of all this, may they be cursed.''

''The owls probably found out our position because of that human machine. They captured us while you were slowly falling into the wonderful world of dreams.''

''Oh stop blaming me, señorita,'' added Goth with a hiss.

''SILENCE!''

The Vampyrum's fur ruffled as he turned back to the entrance. Stella saw an owl on the other side; general Brutus.

''May the bat known as Stella Silverwing come forward,'' the bird ordered in a severe tone.

The young one showed herself, her head hanging low from fear.

''Pah! She looks innocent, but clearly behind this mask hides a true murderer, a law breaker!''

The female looked confused.

''And so,'' continued Brutus. ''You dared break one of our most ancient law by looking at the sun. Plus you killed some of my troops. … Why?''

Stella knew she broke the law forbidding her and all the other bats to look at the sun. But about the dead owls, she knew she never killed anybody! Goth was to blame! Some nights, when an owl or any other bird was flying alone, he would go out after them only to hunt and eat them.

''Because it's unfair,'' she answered.

The general's feathers slightly poofed.

''UNFAIR? This law permits your survival, you ignorant bats.''

''How are we ignorants?''

The Vampyrum had spoke up, a cruel smile on his lips. Brutus backed off a step, clearly surprised by the other's size.

''Who are you, bat?'' the owl asked.

''Goth, a Vampyrum Spectrum. And I have to agree with the young Silverwing here present; your law is indeed unfair, a stupidity, may I add.''

The general chuckled.

''What in heaven's name is that specie? Vampyrum, never heard of that. You're probably just another liar, like all other bats. Your ignorance and boldness will all get you killed.''

''But we did nothing wrong!'' protested Stella.

''YES! Disobeyance is one of the greatest crimes in this world and it must be punished. You will suffer the consequences, Silverwing, may you like it or not.''

''Over my dead body,'' growled Goth.

The young female was surprised by the giant's words.

''An accolyte … I see,'' mumbled Brutus.

He spread out his feathered wings.

''I will come back right after I've decided of your punishment, bats.''

He was about to leave when he decided to add at the last minute: ''Consider yourself lucky for your colony, Silverwing. You spared them many suffering, all because of your stupid act.''

Stella was breatheless. Never she would have thought that a single glimpse at the sun would be enough for things to degenerate and put her whole colony in danger. It was truly unfair...  
>She deserved her awaited punishment.<br>The Vampyrum got to the bars, shaking them with rage, but a guard approached him and backed him off with a loud screech.  
>Goth raged: ''All of this is a misunderstanding! May justice be done; liberate us!''<p>

The guard laughed, not answering to the giant's plea and simply returning to his post.  
>The Vampyrum looked back at the Silverwing, baring his fangs. But as soon as he saw her saddened state, his rage changed for compassion.<p>

''… Something wrong, señorita?''

''This is all my fault,'' began the female. ''If only I had refused to escort you and Throbb at the beginning. … I wouldn't have seen the sun.''

She lifted her eyes to Goth, moist with tears.

''Because of me my colony was put in danger.''

The giant sighed: ''I'm sure not. That imbecile was probably telling you that only to scare you.''

''In this world we shall never take words and actions lightly, Goth...''

The male shrugged, soon a thoughtful look appearing on his face.  
>He looked outside again, something catching his attention. Right beside their prison was a berry, a bright red berry, its color just like fresh blood. The Vampyrum approached the entrance, making sure the owl guard wasn't looking his way and extended his wing towards the fruit. After an ultimate effort, his claw dug into the berry's skin. He smiled, delighted. A plan was taking form in his mind.<br>They would escape.

* * *

><p>''Oh this is horrible! I haven't eaten in hours, I'm starving!'' he said, loudly.<p>

Stella glanced at the Vampyrum, wondering what was going on with him. He was facing her, a large smile on his face. She could also see the owl, behind him, slightly looking into the cage.

''Silverwing, I have the pleasure to announce you that you will be my dinner,'' he continued.

''Uh, what?'' Stella squeaked, her eyes round as plates.

Suddenly, the giant lunged to her, growling loudly. The young bat screamed with fear, making the owl jump. Stella saw the Vampyrum quickly spread some berry's juice all over his jaw and her body. He was doing it rapidly, hiding the scene with his wings. He looked straight at the young bat.

''Play the game,'' he whispered quickly.

She understood, soon falsely moaning with fear.

''No, I beg you! Dooooooonn't eaaaat meeeeeeeeeeeee!''

Goth hold her by the neck, not thighlty though, making sure the guard could see both of them. When the bird saw the fruit's juice, he thought was blood, he quickly opened the gate, wanting to end this carnage. The Silverwing had to stay alive, general's orders!  
>Then, with no warnings, the Vampyrum let the other go and quickly jumped on the owl, jaw largely opened, and planted his fangs ferociously into its skin. The owl tried to shriek, but it was soon muffled when the carnivore snapped its neck.<br>Goth hurried to Stella, pressing her.

''NOW.''

They both extended their wings, jumping out of the cell. Right as they were out, a dozen of owls hooted, also deploying their wings and going after them.  
>Stella was frantically beating her wings but knew she wouldn't be able to make it. Suddenly, the Vampyrum got a hold of her in his talons, soon flying towards the trees' summit. The parliament of owls was still following them. How could they escape? Goth tried to fly in any directions possible, it was impossible to confuse them.<br>Then, that same strange sound got to his ears, like a horde of insects flying at high velocity. … The Vampyrum saw with horror that same human flying machine appearing. The owls flew away, to the male's small relief.

''Over there!'' loudly spoke Stella, pointing in the direction of mountains not far from their position.

The Vampyrum hurried to that direction, missing a flying dart thrown by the human. He growled from rage and effort, flapping his wings the best he could.  
>When he arrived near their destination, he lowered down to the pine trees that were at the mountains' feet, and discovered a hole in the ground. Without hesitation he flew into it, throwing the Silverwing inside and then landing.<br>He looked back at the sky and saw the machine back away, probably believing the bats had gone to the mountains.  
>Goth smiled, feeling victorious.<p>

* * *

><p>Alerted by all the sound, general Brutus feared for the worst. He flew towards the bats' cell, finding many Owls around it, looking at the entrance.<br>Pushing them away, he finally got to the scene which only consisted of one of his guards lying on the ground, his neck twisted and broken.

''How is that possible...?'' he managed to ask mostly for himself. ''How did that happen?'' he added, his voice rising.

Everybody was silent, avoiding the general's gaze, until another Owl landed amongst them; Atlas, Brutus' most respected second-in-command.

''My general,'' began the newly arrived. ''We were chasing the two fugitives when a human flying machine came out of nowhere. … I believe they were after them, especially the big one.''

''Is he the one who killed the guard?''

''I believe so. I highly doubt the Silverwing could have done it, she had troubles escaping until the other one helped her. She wouldn't be strong enough for such an act.''

''Should we warn the Silverwing colony about where they were heading? They could probably find her more easily...,'' asked a soldier.

Brutus' look became severe.

''No. May this be a lesson to all the bats. We will act as if nothing happened, no Silverwing nor other northern bats will know of this. They will be punished, even if we get to find that child again one day. … Even that Vampy-something. His specie is unfamiliar to me.''

''I will gather a squadron to retrieve more information about him, my general,'' proposed Atlas, bowing a little.

''So be it.''

This was war. Stella Silverwing had no idea of how her acts debalanced the natural order of things.  
>Bats had no rights to see the sun, and Brutus wanted it to stay that way...<p>

* * *

><p>''That was epic!'' laughed Goth, still feeling all the rush from the previous action.<p>

He was cheering, mocking the humans for their stupidity at the same time. But when he turned to Stella, he frowned a little when discovering her worried state.

''What's wrong, muchacha?'' he asked, unsure.

The female sighed, taking her head in-between her hands, growling a little afterwards.

''I should have stayed there! I should have faced my sentence! Now my colony is in danger, all because of me.''

The Vampyrum grabbed her shoulders, looking at her with a frown.

''No.''

Stella remained silent.

''You don't have to face any result of any consequence, all because of a stupid law. Looking at the sun DOESN'T KILL. Nobody deserves to be punished, not even you.''

''Then tell me you are to blame!'' blurted out the female.''You encouraged me to look at it when I clearly told you it was against the law. You are to blame for my colony's future fate. YOU should be the one to be punished.''

''I thought it was a joke!'' answered Goth with disbelief. ''It sounded so stupid at the time... No, I won't blame myself for something I didn't know. In my land, we won the sun many generations ago, nobody ever questionned if we were banned from it or not; everybody should have its place under the sun...''

Stella shook off his hands away, going near the hole's entrance.

''Where are you going?'' asked the giant.

''To my colony. I need to warn them.''

Her voice was stern and serious, truly determined to fly away.

''It won't help!''

''AT LEAST I'LL HAVE TRIED!'' snarled the young one. ''I can't just leave them to die, I need to do something.''

''Why would you save some bats who couldn't even save you?''

This question stopped her tracks, leaving her frozen and suddenly tearful.  
>He was right.<br>He was right and that made her angry.  
>The Vampyrum got behind her, leaving hands again on her shoulders.<p>

''Look, I-''

''No, you have a point,'' cut Stella with a soft voice. ''I'm a fool. Why should I risk my life for them?''

''It's because you have the soul of a warrior, you are a guerrero de las almas.''

''A what?'' asked Stella, turning around.

''A soul warrior. … Remember the story I told you about bats who were born with the same fate as yours, without a mother? That's how we call them. They are strong and would do anything for others, even if it means nothing in the end.''

''… What should I do then?''

Goth lightly smiled.

''Stay with me. Come with me. Forget them. No harm will be done to them, I can assure you. … You belong to the South, to a land where people will recognize your strength and value. You belong to a life right below the sun.''

Stella wiped away some tears: ''Why did you stand up to my defense against general Brutus? Why are you so kind to me all of a sudden? I don't understand...''

The giant was still smiling, but this time in an uneasy way, wondering if it was too stupid to confess.

''You... you remind me of myself. Maybe Zotz, or even your Nocturna, wanted us to meet; I can't help but feel something strange when I look at you, something important. I don't know how to describe it.''

''You too?'' added the Silverwing. ''I didn't want to bring the subject, but it's the same thing for me. … It has to mean something.''

''Then let's discover it. Together.''

Both were agreeing to that conclusion, smiling to their new fate.  
>Stella couldn't help but let out a small laugh, next remembering the past events.<p>

''I still can't believe it, that Owl fell so easily for that stupid plan. We're good actors!''

The other felt the same joy: ''Oh everybody will soon remark our talent when we'll get to-''

* * *

><p>''-the jungle, finally!''<p>

Goth was finally feeling warm winds against his fur. He could also recognize the stars, which brought the biggest smile on his face.

''I can't believe it!'' he continued. ''Oh Zotz almighty, FINALLY!''

''Stop all that blabbering, it's almost as if the end of the world is coming,'' joked the young female.

''On the contrary, señorita, it's its renewal! I can't wait, I don't want to stop flying. I want to get there as fast as I can.''

His enthusiasm was a strange, yet interesting thing to witness. Stella thought it was funny to see him act this way.  
>After all those nights of travelling, all these new places they discovered during their journey; the Vampyrum was finally getting home. Maybe the female would have reacted in the same way, but in a sense she already was, his joy contagious and making her feel the same.<br>Roosting at a branch, the giant began to point out some constellations in the sky:

''Look over there, that's the scorpion. Here the snake and to its left the jaguar!''

He sighed, truly happy to see again stars that were so familiar to his eyes.

''… I'll never be able to thank you enough, Stella,'' he confessed, a grateful smile on his face.

Stella showed him the same expression.

''Don't worry about it,'' she added. ''I should be the one to thank you. … Thank you for everything you did, even though it was hard by moments. You're giving me the opportunity to discover a new world, a new chapter of my life.''

She rubbed her neck as a shy gesture: ''I am glad I accepted your offer.''

''Oh you'll see, you'll never regret it, muchacha!'' laughed Goth a little.


	9. The Prince

Stella couldn't believe it, they were flying in plain daylight!  
>Goth told her the southern bats had won this right a long time ago in a war against the Vultures. Sure, the Vampyrums were much more larger than the Silverwings or any northern bats, but the young female could only feel admiration for this act.<br>Her surroundings were much more brighter and colorful than what she was used to. Diverse sounds could be heard, ones Stella was foreign to. She kept flying near Goth, afraid to get lost in this strange paradise.  
>A soft warm breeze was caressing her wings and the sun was showing her diverse flowers as big as her, same for leaves and even insects.<br>The world was different, filled with agitation and a renewed desire of life.  
>The Silverwing was scared, the giant warning her about hidden predators. She could feel tracked at some points, but none dared to approach them, most other creatures fearing Goth's presence.<br>But true fear got to her when, after looking around her, she couldn't find the male before her. He had disappear and it was enough for the Silverwing to start panicking and fly at a franctical pace around the place, calling the giant's name.  
>She finally stopped when the Vampyrum abruptly appreared before her, a scolding look on his face.<p>

"Will you stop shouting?"

"I thought you were gone!" said Stella in a relieved tone.

"Nonsense, I was simply finding our way. … We're here."

"Where?"

"To my colony."

The giant was smiling and gestured for her to follow him, impatient to show her his world.

* * *

><p>They stayed hidden in some branches, their eyes landing on an opened scene. A huge pyramid was the centerpiece, covered in vines and thick foliage from the years that went by. And many, many, bats were surrounding the building, flying to diverse locations.<br>Stella was silent in front of such a view.  
>So many bats… so many cannibals! Her body froze when thinking about that and she could only look back at Goth with fear.<p>

"What will happen to me? Everybody will think I'm a snack!"

Goth let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, señorita. If you stay close to me, nothing will happen, believe me."

"What do we do now?"

"We fly," he answered with a grin.

The giant opened his wings, already flying towards the pyramid. Stella gasped, rapidly going after him. She stayed close to him once again, nervous for the future events.  
>The more they were getting close, the more she wanted to fly back to the jungle. The Silverwing saw many bats fly towards them and she heard them claim: "It's prince Goth! Prince Goth has returned!"<p>

Prince Goth?  
>When her Vampyrum companion stopped in mid-air, she quickly came before him, a puzzled look on her face.<br>Goth didn't seem to remark it as his eyes seemed to gleam with happiness, finally back to where he belonged.  
>Many Vampyrums still greeted him with the title of 'prince', asking him where he went. But the giant hushed them:<p>

"Where is my father? I must speak to him at once."

"In the royal chamber, as usual, prince," answered one of the bats.

Stella could feel many gazes devouring her with their minds. She was getting nervous. Goth thanked his subjects, pressing the Silverwing to follow him to the pyramid's top.

"You're a prince?" she finally asked as they were flying.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" added the male in a neutral tone.

"No! … But why didn't you tell me before?"

Goth shrugged: "I guess I forgot to mention it."

Was he stupid?

"How can you forget to mention something like that?" questionned the female with a small frown. "You're a prince, for crying out loud! Judging by your personality and large ego, I'm surprised you didn't gloat about it during our whole travel."

The bats landed in a huge room.

"I don't think my social status would have chased the cold, muchacha," ended Goth.

Stella understood his line of thought, but her mind quickly changed its focus when she began to observe the room they were in.  
>It was large, most of its opened doors and windows obstructed by vines. The place was plunged in thick shadows, the only source of light being the entrance Goth and Stella were at and a large circular hole in the ceiling, a certain window to the sky. At the center of the room, on the ground, was laying a large and round stone table, diverse symbols engraved in it. And the female could also distinguish some gleams of hidden jewels encrusted into the chamber's walls.<br>The Silverwing didn't feel safe when she heard a low voice suddenly welcoming them from the darkness:

"And so you have returned…"

Stella quickly hid behind the giant, afraid.  
>That voice sent shivers down her spine, instantly not feeling at ease.<p>

"Always glad to see me, I see," answered Goth in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry, son, I am not completely displeased by your presence."

The newcomer finally appeared out in the light, Stella slightly gasping at the view.  
>He was by far the tallest and strongest looking Vampyrum she had laid eyes on. His darker shades of fur made him look threatening and superior, his straight stance not helping him at all to make him look friendly.<br>He was grinning, looking at Goth with false affection.

"I wonder how you got out of those filthy human hands. I think you'll have much to tell…"

His eyes then fell to Goth's side, exactly where Stella was hiding.

"… And may I ask why a pathetic Silverwing is presently hiding behind you?"

The prince moved, revealing the young female into clearer view. She was trembling a little when the larger bat approached her, taking in her scent and observing her petite frame.  
>Then he suddenly took her left wing, bringing the band before him.<p>

"This is why the humans got me," began Goth, attracting his father's attention back to him, showing the same band on his wing.

"What does it mean? Why did the humans mark you?" he asked, releasing the Silverwing.

"We're not sure. Maybe they were trying to steal our night vision or something else, But we got out so there's no need to worry anymore."

"Humans are horrible creatures. They were probably planning worser than that," added the larger bat. "But now, tell me, why did you bring this pathetic Silverwing to our pyramid? She doesn't belong here."

"She will go where I go and no one will do her any harm," growled Goth in a defensive manner.

"What is she to you?"

"Something far more better than you."

That answer made the other laugh in a dark tone, freezing Stella once again.

"Oh dear, since when did you befriended food?" he kept laughing.

And he finally turned back to the female, happiness showing on his face. Stella knew it was probably fake, surely mocking Goth.

"Hello young one, I am king Jarod, what is your name?"

"S-Stella," she answered, unsure.

"Enough, father!" growled Goth. "You will leave her alone. … I'm sure mother will understand my motives, I need to speak with her."

Jarod's fur spiked a bit, standing straight once again. He looked at his son, a neutral expression back on his face: "Your mother is dead," he announced.

The scene seemed to froze, Stella gasping once again as her eyes went straight to Goth.  
>The prince looked unsure at first, but his jaw tightened, showing his fangs. He rapidly approached his father, grasping his mane fur with rage.<p>

"YOU KILLED HER, I KNOW IT!"

Jarod snarled, pushing his son harshly to the ground. He didn't let time for the prince to get up that the king took him by the neck, crushing him against a nearby wall.

"No I didn't kill her, stupid child," he answered with a growl. "She died three days ago, eaten by a snake. I killed the bastard. I searched for him when I learned the news and found him yesterday. I ripped his body apart but it was too late…. I know what you are thinking, son, but never, NEVER, accuse me again of killing my queen."

He released Goth, letting him fall on the floor.  
>Stella was trembling once again, scared by Jarod's strength. The king turned around, facing her. Fury could be read in his eyes as he was now standing tall and proud. A grin soon crepted on his face, noticing the small bat's fear.<br>He was now towering her, the room's lighting amplifying his terrible look.

"If you value your life, Silverwing, you will go back to your northern forest. … I give you a chance to fly away since you are nothing but a child. May our paths never cross again or you will regret it."

Right after his words he got back to the shadows, disappearing like a ghost. The female stayed still for some moments until she decided to move, getting near Goth who was still rubbing his neck.

"Goth, are you okay?" she asked in a small voice.

The Vampyrum growled, his eyes avoiding the other.

"We need to get out of here," he finally said in a broken voice.

* * *

><p>They flew to a natural cavity in the pyramid's side which had enough space for the two of them. The place let some natural light enter, but Goth's frame was enough to block the purity of the place, his attitude darkening the room. Stella was unsure of his feelings, his body language rather inexistant – which was inhabitual for somehow as exhuberant as him.<br>The female got near him : "Goth … I'm sorry, I-"

As soon as she gently left a claw on him, he turned around, slightly jumping. He couldn't retain his snarl, making her back away a little. But when he saw the terror in the small bat's eyes, he calmed himself, his stance lowering.

"Sorry for what?" he began in a cold tone. "You know nothing about it. … Go away, muchacha, you don't need to see me like this."

Stella approached him once again, determined to stay.

"And go where? No, Goth, I won't go away. I don't want to leave you alone, especially like this. You need to talk and I'm here for you."

"You don't know anything of what's happening," he growled back. "You can't understand!"

The Silverwing frowned : "… Are you serious? Goth, for Nocturna's sake, I killed my mother! I know what it is to grieve. I was alone through all of it and it was the worst thing I could ever experience. Nobody answered my questions, nobody dared to listen when I needed to talk most."

"… What can I say to you?"

"Anything…," Stella answered with a soft smile."Tell me more about her. Tell me more about your life with her. Celebrate her memory with me…. I have no memory of my mother, I don't even know how she looked like! … Tell me how a mother is to her child."

Goth stayed silent, his eyes watering. He was about to put a hand on her cheek as a gentle gesture, but soon shifted his action by envelopping her in his wings, hugging her tenderly. He tried to control his emotions, retaining his tears. He didn't want her to see him in such a weak state.

"… I'm so glad you are here," he said though, truly meaning his words.

The Silverwing was surprised first but hugged him back, still smiling. Since her arrival in the jungle she finally felt safe and never wanted to leave the giant's side.

* * *

><p>She was the most gentle bat he had ever known in his existence. Everything about her was calm and pure, her presence highly contrasting by the king's side.<br>Lluvia had been a queen respected by many and a loving mother.  
>Once a princess from a colony residing in a southern part of the jungle, she was proposed, or rather obliged, to marry prince Jarod as a peace treaty between their two colonies. But the prince's colony had been treacherous, taking profit in the other's thought of achieved peace by pillaging most of their food and killing the Vampyrums, claiming their territory.<br>Lluvia was trapped. She had felt love first for the dark prince, but once he showed his true face, and after his clan's treason, the princess wanted to escape.  
>Alas, as time went by, she knew she could have no chance alone in the jungle, either eaten by a predator or chased down by guards. Also a new life was growing in her, sealing her fate.<br>Jarod had tried several times to sacrifice her for their mighty lord Zotz, sensing her reluctance to live with him, until that one night she announced him she was pregnant with their first child; Goth.  
>She was willing to live by his side, with the only condition that she would bare no more child from him.<br>And on that night, she also swore to herself that this newborn would be her vengeance for her people.

As a mother, Lluvia was caring, patient and filled with love. She knew her son had possessed his father's spirit, but deep inside she knew he had something more to show; a gentle soul. The queen had taught her son how to hate the king and also how to respect him when needed. He was still his father, but a monster nonetheless.

Goth had suspected his father for the queen's death first because of his several attempts at sacrificing her, and even him by some occasions. He knew Jarod was deranged enough to try something like this.  
>Could he trust the snake story? Perhaps, he would need to investigate.<p>

The king was to fear. Goth knew he had a lot in common with him, but he tried all his best not to fall into the same madness as him.  
>And that was what he warned Stella the most.<p> 


	10. The Banished

**HEY HI ! I think it's time I wrote something and explain myself a bit :U**  
><strong>Lifewing is a fanfic I first started in 2008 in French. I had stopped around the 23rd chapter and never touched it again. But now I feel like I need to put a closure to this story; this one being my first fanfic ever. I have everything already planned. Now I just need to rewrite and translate. OH WELL.<strong>  
><strong>About this chapter. It's not my favorite, but we get to meet Axel. Next one will be more fun for me to write, especially since it will feature Jarod a lot (my favorite OC of mine :'U eehhhh) <strong>

**AND, if you ever want to see pictures or bios of this fanfic, go check my DeviantART account (username : Luna1502)**  
><strong>Now have fun reading, my lil' duckies -u-<br>**

* * *

><p>She was a new face around here, he couldn't deny it. Way smaller than any of his kind, he had seen bats like her before but only for a short amount of time before something bad happened to them.<br>This one seemed to be under the protection of prince Goth, which was highly inhabitual.  
>He would need to meet her personally. He was too curious to let such an opportunity escape.<p>

* * *

><p>Life in the jungle was stressing her out. There was always something looking out at her, may it be a predator, a Vampyrum or an innocent creature. Stella took the habit of hunting near the pyramid, too afraid to plunge further into the dense vegetation.<br>But she was happy.  
>Goth and her were living in that same hole they got in on their first day arriving at the pyramid, nicknaming it ''The Hole'' in sake of having no ideas at that moment. It was cozy, it was simple, it was all they needed.<br>The Vampyrum was patient with her, knowing it must have been a shock for the female to now live in a whole new habitat. He had assured her that no bats would touch her. He was the prince, after all, and no one would dare anger him.

Stella prefered to go out during the night, knowing she could easily hide herself in the dark if needed. And she was mostly used to it, the sun still a foreign and forbidden thing to her.  
>The bugs were so large in this world, two or three usually enough to fill her for some hours. She then had enough time to explore the surroundings, always charmed by the jungle's beauty. She stopped near a large flower, observing its petals and taking in its scent. The sweet nectar was enough for her to ignore the world around her, not noticing a shadow soon landing behind her.<p>

''Hola!''

The female jumped in fear, turning around rapidly to meet face-to-face with another bat.  
>Stella yelped, backing into the plant she was observing earlier. It was a Vampyrum, but way more younger; probably her age or a year older. He was still larger than her, but less threatening than all the others she had met.<br>The young male approached her once again, taking in her scent, observing her wings and ears. He finally stopped at the band, looking at it carefully. Stella harshly got out of his grip, her eyes still glued to him with certain fear.  
>He seemed to notice her state, standing back up with a smile: ''Oh perdón! Me llamo Axel. ¿Cómo se llama usted? ''<p>

''Wh-what?''

She had no clue of what he just said.  
>The young Vampyrum frowned, then searching his words.<p>

''I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you couldn't speak my language. My name is Axel, what's your name?''

The Silverwing was still scared, not even daring to move an inch.  
>She was sure afraid of him, but his appearance was somehow helping her to stay calm.<p>

''Ah, come on, I won't eat you, little lady! I want to know where you're from, what you are, what's the thing at your left wing?''

''Don't touch me!'' warned Stella, pushing his hand away when he was trying to get a new hold on her. ''My name's Stella and that's all you need to know. Now go away.''

''Why should I go away? I just said I won't eat you,'' shrugged the young male with a smile.

''If you touch me or anything, prince Goth will know and he'll find you. I have a good visual memory, I hardly forget a face!'' tried to threaten the female.

Axel laughed, surprising the Silverwing.

''If you think that's supposed to scare me or anything! Goth means nothing to me … but what does he mean to you? I saw you flying with him some days ago. How did you two even meet?''

Stella frowned: ''That's none of your business. Now don't try to follow me or else you'll regret it!''

She suddenly began to fly away, glancing one last time at the young Vampyrum before heading to the pyramid.  
>Axel was slightly angered and annoyed at first, but he knew they would soon meet again. He would get the answers to his questions.<p>

* * *

><p>The Silverwings were finally at Stone Hold, meeting the males for the last part of the trip to Hibernaculum. The colony could rest for some time, eating the few bugs surviving the harsh weather.<br>Chinook prefered to stay alone that night, hunting in deep parts of the forest surrounding the area, clearing his mind.  
>He was about to catch a moth when voices stopped him, recognizing the hooting of Owls.<br>Hiding on a tree's branches, he stood silent, ready to hear anything those birds could say.

''My feathers are itching, I seriously can't wait to kick some bat butts!'' began one.

''Heheh, I know, right?'' added another. ''I still can't believe Brutus is planning that attack on Hibernaculum. That Stella must have really ruffled him, especially that big one with her.''

''It's thanks to her though that we got such an opportunity. I think even if she had stayed in that cell the general would have planned that attack. Those freaks have no purpose; they can't even decide on which side they're on.''

Chinook already heard enough, flying back to his colony as fast as he could.  
>If he heard them right, Stella was still alive! But what about that other character the Owls mentionned? Who was he? What was he?<br>The young Silverwing got directly to Frieda, asking to talk privately with her. The Elder could sense the panic in his voice, agreeing to his demand immediately.

''Speak, Chinook, what is wrong?''

''It's the Owls,'' began the male at a franctic pace, trying to keep his voice down. ''I just heard them saying general Brutus was planning an attack on Hibernaculum. They mentionned Stella, she's alive! I need to go out and search for her, please-''

''Calm down, young one,'' stopped Frieda. ''Where and when did you hear that?''

''Just now, in the forest. They had Stella as a prisoner, but she seems to have escaped with the help of someone. Now they want to punish us all!''

''Truth or not, our plans won't change. We will get to Hibernaculum and I will request peace from Brutus and his Owls.''

''Frieda, I'm sure he will still break his promise.''

The Elder's face got severe.

''Then if it comes to this I will see no other choice than to replicate. If he wants war, he will get it.''

* * *

><p>Stella had a hard time getting asleep, the events from last night still running in her mind.<br>The sun rays were starting to enter the Hole, keeping her half-awake for a long time. She could feel her eyes getting heavier, screaming their need for sleep. And when she was finally able to let her mind slips away, she was soon shaken off of it, a voice booming at her side: ''Buenos días, muchacha! The sun shines bright outside! Life is beautiful!''

Stella couldn't retain her scream, her fur spiking up. She looked straight at the author of this cacophony, none other than Goth.

''I'm trying to SLEEP!'' she scolded, a frown on her face.

The Vampyrum brushed that comment away.

''Pffrrt, sleep is for the dead. Come now, I have many things to show you.''

The female looked unsure.

''But … but it's day time outside.''

''So? I told you we risk nothing here. The sun is ours, señorita.''

''… I'm not really comfortable though. I might get seen more easily.''

She was truly fearing that other Vampyrums would see her and think of her as a delicious snack.

''Yes you'll be seen more easily,'' added Goth. ''But you'll be seen with me and I can assure you no one will touch you.''

Stella sighed, rubbing her temples: ''Is it really necessary though? Can't it wait for tomorrow? I'm really not in the mood to fly.''

Goth didn't answer right away, rolling his eyes to next push her harshly out of the place, obligating her to spread her wings.

''Oops, sorry!'' he said, mocking his apology.

Stella's face was turning red from rage.

''You stupid meat-eater! I hate you!''

The giant flew out next, smiling as he got to the young one's side.

''Ah, hush, child. I'm sure some sun rays won't kill you. Come on!''

He was already flying away, the Silverwing grumbling under her breath as she followed him at a pathetically slow pace.  
>But then she realized how warm she was actually starting to feel, the light touching her giving her more strength at each flaps of her wings. A confused smile appeared on her face, a stranger against that new force of life.<br>She was soon at Goth's side once again, smiling fully against the hot currents caressing her body. She was observing the jungle's new face with delight, mesmerized by the explosion of colors surrounding them. This place was the pure definition of life, energy pouring out from every corners.  
>She could already feel different, almost as strong as a Vampyrum!<p>

* * *

><p>It has been at least three days since she last saw that Axel. And, frankly, she wasn't missing him.<br>When thinking about him, all Stella could feel was fear and awkwardness, wondering if he had been totally true about his intentions.  
>She couldn't deny being curious about him though. He was near her age, maybe he could truly become a friend. Not that Goth wasn't enough … but the Silverwing sometimes needed to see other faces.<br>When she finally got out of her thoughts, the female realized her new position; back to the flower where she met him.

She wondered. If she waited here, would he come?  
>A mass soon flew over her head.<p>

''I knew I would see you again, little lady!''

The young male flew around her for some seconds, finally landing before her, a grin on his face.  
>The Silverwing could now observe him in plain daylight and, frankly, she was less scared of him now than the first time they met. What got to her attention mostly was how blue his eyes were, giving him a nice charm for the killer he probably was.<p>

''I guess you missed me?'' he then asked.

Stella quirked an eyebrow, folding her wings: ''I was about to ask you the same, actually. You seemed more interested in me than I was.''

''True!'' answered Axel with a small laugh. ''I hardly got the chance to meet a small bat like you, it's really funny.''

''I'm not here for your amusement. I'm here to know what you want from me.''

The young Vampyrum kept smiling, opening his wings as a declaration gesture: ''I want to know everything! It's that simple. I even have a proposition, if you don't mind.''

Stella faked a laugh, remembering the first time she met Goth.

''The last time a Vampyrum proposed me something, it almost turned to a disaster.''

Axel came next to her, landing an arm behind the female's shoulders in a friendly gesture.

''Oh but I'm not like any other Vampyrums, little lady.'' His eyes were looking at the horizon, as if contempling his invisible glory: ''I hold my promises and nobody ever regretted doing business with me.''

''...Yeah, right,'' added Stella, getting out of under his arm. ''Look, just get on with it.''

''If I promise to keep you safe whenever you go out hunting, could you promise to tell me everything about where you're from and that strange band thing on your arm?''

What an easy bargain.

''Sure,'' concluded the Silverwing with faint surprise. ''I mean, it's not that much on my part, unless you have billions of questions.''

''I think my first one would be how you met Goth. That thought alone makes my brain hurt.''

Stella smiled, soon beginning to tell how she met the prince and got the band at the same time.  
>It felt weird for a moment to relate all those events to a stranger, but it gave the opportunity for the female to truly seize what happened to her all that time ago.<br>Yes she did got captured by humans and escaped their strange forteress. Yes she met giant bats and followed them to a place she never heard of before. Yes she broke the law in her country. Yes she fled her colony and hardly regretted it right now...  
>So much in so little time, it somehow felt surreal at moments.<br>The Silverwing, when finished, couldn't help but ask more about the younger Vampyrum. She never saw him around the pyramid, a question which he avoided at all costs. But he prefered talking about how the Vampyrums lives and their customs; especially the sacrifices.

''What are those exactly?'' questionned Stella. ''I heard Goth mention that term one or two times before, but he never really explained it to me.''

Axel showed a small frown.

''… It's not really something you should know, but I guess you don't have a choice since you'll be living in the pyramid... Once a month, the colony offers a tribute to Zotz; may it be a bat or any other small animal. They either take out the heart or other organs … and then the rest is just a bloody mess.''

The female frowned, confused: ''You-you're kidding, right?''

The other shook his head, stating what he said was the truth.  
>Stella excused herself. She only wanted to get away from such an ugly revelation, if it ever came to be true. Axel asked when they would meet again, but frankly the female had no ideas. Her mind was fogged, lost in her thoughts.<br>She flew in the pyramid's direction, wondering if she needed to talk about that matter to Goth. Was he hiding that ritual to her for protection or did he want to sacrifice her at some point, without her knowing? She could feel her body tensing, unsure about the situation.  
>Suddenly her body hit something hard, both her and someone else yelping in both pain and surprise. The Silverwing was scared she crashed into a stranger, but her eyes fell on the prince, which let a small sigh of gratitude escape her mouth.<p>

''It's a chance you weren't flying faster or else you would have crushed my bones! Look where you're going, muchacha.''

He noticed her worried state, lightly frowning when he asked: ''… Is everything alright?''

They roosted, Stella unsure about what to actually talk. Everytime she looked at him she was so scared to ask for the truth.  
>She dismissed her concern, prefering to talk about her newly formed friendship – if it could be called that.<p>

''I met someone today. A Vampyrum around my age. I don't know what to think of him, but he's rather nice so far.''

Goth's fur bristled.

''Him?! Who is he? What does he want?''

The female smiled when thinking again about the young one.

''His name is Axel and-''

''WHAT?''

The Silverwing's ears lowered, her eyes round as plates. She didn't expect such a reaction only for a name. The male seemed angry, soon rubbing his temples, cursing in his native tongue under his breath. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but his eyes were still filled with hatred.

''I never want you to see him again, is that clear? He is a banished, a cursed bat with a cursed bloodline! If someone ever sees you with him you could be killed!''

''Why is he banished? What did he do?'' asked Stella, surprised.

''… It's hard to explain. He didn't do anything himself, but his ancestor yes and it degenerated to the point where many bats followed that fool, creating a new colony in this jungle. Nobody knows where they live, but it is at least easy to recognize them by the scar they bear on the back of their necks.; the Eye of Zotz.''

He traced the sign on the tree's bark, revealing it to be a single eye shape with a slit-like pupil, both extremities of the eye accentuated with long thin lines.

''What did he want from you?'' continued the Vampyrum, his tone still stern.

''To know more about where I come from and how I got the band,'' answered the small one, feeling bad about herself. ''... I already told him how I met you and how we got here. That's all, I swear.''

''If you ever see him again, promise me you'll fly away, Stella, it's important.''

''I- I promise!''

She swore, but deep inside she knew she wanted to meet him again. So many questions were now running through her mind and she knew only Axel could answer them...


	11. And the Foreigner

**I had a bit of fun with this one because of Jarod, but heehh, next chapter will be more interesting (and longer), I promise xD**  
><strong>I always tend to do some chapters like this one, lots of talking and emotions than action... oh well :U !<strong>

* * *

><p>"I never thought you would come back, to be honest."<p>

Goth slightly looked at his side, the king coming near him. They were both standing at the royal chamber's entrance, looking at the sunset coloring the horizon with hues of orange and red.  
>The banded Vampyrum sighed, a mocking smile soon appearing on his lips.<p>

"Let me guess, Zotz told you I was about to die in that frozen hell?"

"No, he was strangely silent for all the time you were away," answered Jarod, still serious. "I had news of where you were from the stars."

The prince's ears perked up a bit.

"Wait … you can hear them too? I met a bat up there that could do the same thing."

The taller one smirked: "Ah, I see you have met my correspondant! Zephyr and I have been 'talking' for some years now and he taught me a lot about other cultures, like I did for him about our people and Cama Zotz."

"But why? What good is there knowing about other civilisations if you'll never set foot there?"

"Knowledge, my son, is a powerful tool," added the king with eloquence. "I may never go to this Northern world, but getting to know more about its ways can give a lord better insight about his own land."

"I bet you knew about their law forbidding them to see the sun."

"Of course. It's ridiculous, but again; their ways are different than ours. A bat who sees the sun is automatically sentenced to death."

Goth seemed to hesitate before revealing what he did.

"… I saw it. Even when Stella told me not to, I looked at it. I thought no harm could be done, but I was wrong. Owls kept pursuing us and even managed to capture us at one point, but we were able to escape."

"You ignorant fool, you could have died," huffed the father, glaring at the other. "I guess the cold wasn't enough for you, you needed to add another threat, even when warned. … Always looking for troubles, just like your mother."

The prince's fur lightly spiked up at her mention. He was still hurt by her death and knew he wouldn't find complete peace until he found out how she truly died.  
>He never really had any good memory of his parents together. Their interactions were always cold and without affection, never giving Goth the feeling of true unity inside this family.<br>He dared to bring the question up again:

"Is it true? … Did she truly die like that, eaten by a snake? She always seemed strong to me. All I can suspect right now is you, sacrificing her for Zotz, like you wanted to do before."

Jarod tried to keep his calm, looking at the horizon.

"That time is way behind me, Goth," he falsely laughed. "Zotz wants me to accomplish many other things. … I was young and reckless before, your mother made sure to remind me of this many times."

"Something still feels wrong, though," added the son. "She was always careful and knew her way perfectly around the jungle."

"We may never know what truly happened and personally I will never seek the answer."

Jarod puffed, soon ending the subject when he began another: "Now, tell me, do you have a death wish upon that Silverwing child you brought here? Yes, I know she is still around the pyramid and I highly disapprove, but I do feel curious about her, I can't deny it. … Why didn't you eat her?"

"Because I simply can't," said Goth. "Zotz brought her to me, I can feel it."

"Zotz? Son, don't be ridiculous. Our lord wouldn't favor such a weakling. All she is destinied to in this world is to either be eaten by a predator, like Lluvia, or caught into any other horrible end the jungle could provide her."

The prince growled: "You are wrong. She will meet none of them as long as she stays with me. I will teach her our ways of life."

Jarod couldn't retain his laughter.

"Stop living in such a chimeric world! That Silverwing is not used to this world and even if you taught her anything, she wouldn't have the reflexes and inner instincts to avoid any grave tragedies. You brought her to her doom and yet you still want to believe you can save her."

Goth came before the giant, defying him with his glare. The king had an arrogant look, knowing he was far more superior than this hot-headed child of his. He wasn't scared.

"You think I can't handle this," began the banded bat, "but you are wrong. Mother would have believed in me. I will prove you that Zotz brought her to me for a reason."

The prince then flew away, leaving the other to his thoughts.  
>Jarod was amused, but deep inside his blood was boiling with frustration. He couldn't let his son with that weak northerner. He was of royal blood! He had to be strong, not compassionate….<br>If the king had to drive that Silverwing away himself, he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

* * *

><p>Her flight was pathetic. How could she keep the pace when chasing those horrible insects? Her wings were small, asking for more effort on her part to travel even short distances.<br>When Jarod looked at himself, he knew he was perfection. His flight was silent, a single beat of his wings bringing him to far places. He was strong and agile, a glorious creature of the night.

The young one stopped to a branch, finishing her prey, when the king landed without a sound behind her.  
>Oh how he could just crush her skull right this instant…<p>

"This is a beautiful night for hunting, I couldn't agree more with you," he began.

The Silverwing rapidly turned around, freezing when noticing the newcomer's identity. She wanted to fly away, but fear was keeping her grounded, unable to move and even back away from him.  
>The Vampyrum was smiling, his fangs showing under the moon's glow.<p>

"The jungle at night is a wonderful sight to see. Everything looks the same, all colored in dark shades. I bet it was the same back in your forest … do you miss it?"

Stella seemed to calm down, believing the giant wouldn't do her any harm.

"I- uh, I'm sorry I didn't leave the pyramid like you asked me to. I had to stay-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," hushed the king in a soft and low tone. "I didn't come here to threathen you the way I did last time we met, which I apologize for. No, I wanted to warn you."

He was going around her in circles, inspecting her whole frame.

"There is no place for a bat of your kind in this paradise," he continued. "The jungle is filled with danger and we, Vampyrums, were able to overcome them generations over generations. We were born to face the law of the jungle."

"Anybody can live wherever they please," added Stella. "So far I've had no real problem in this world."

Jarod chuckled: "If that was really the case, Goth wouldn't have been on the verge of death in your country. … We all have a place in this world, Silverwing, and I hope you soon realise where yours truly lie."

The female frowned a little.

"It sure isn't with my colony, I can assure you."

"And why is that so?"

He was now dangerously close to her, the young bat swallowing hard, not completely at ease.

"… I broke a law. I saw the sun and that act is completely forbidden where I come from. … I can't face my colony now and all the Owls want to do is execute me."

Jarod stopped, facing the female with a grave look.

"You know what this means, Stella, am I right?"

The Silverwing slightly shook her head, making the king grin once more.

"It means you are a fugitive. … Fortunately for you, your laws doesn't apply here, but if it ever comes to degenerate and that the northern birds' king, Boreal, asks for your head; I will not hesitate to give it to him on a silver plate. I cannot risk my colony's safety for a foreigner."

"So, what you are basically telling me is that if I stay here I will either die from the jungle or by your hand?"

"Precisely."

He opened his wings, ready to take flight.

"I hope you will consider my warnings, child, for everyone's better good."

When he got away, Stella was still frowning, the giant's words echoing in her mind.  
>On Jarod's part, he really hoped he had scared her somehow. She wasn't dumb, he could feel it, and that's why he wished she understood his logic.<br>Frankly, he wouldn't wait until king Boreal gives an order to bring the Silverwing before him. If she ever was to overstay her welcome, Jarod would act and nobody would be able to stop him.

* * *

><p>Oh the sweet scent of leaves! Voxzaco finished concocting some of his potions, soon to ingest them in order to get in contact with the dark lord. But it would have to wait for now as the moon was high, giving enough light through the ceiling to the stone table. Getting to the royal chamber, the priest stopped his tracks when he noticed the presence of his king, looking at the prophetic furniture with an absent gaze.<br>He wasn't really thinking about anything in particular. The stone table was something Jarod felt familiar to, always getting back to it somehow. He remembered wanting to become a priest in his younger age, but deep down inside he knew his father's power always attracted him more.  
>A sound suddenly got him out of his thoughts, turning to see who or what it was. The king jumped when discovering Voxzaco by his side. That bat was so ugly and old. From as long as he remembered, Jarod had always been scared of the priest's big eyes and missing spots of fur, his form hunched over himself and always out of this world because he always kept eating strange mushrooms and leaves mix.<p>

"You know I hate when you sneak up on me, Voxzaco," warned the king with a growl.

"I'm sorry, your highness. You seemed deep in thoughts, I didn't want to interrupt."

The giant sighed: "… Anyway, what is it you want?"

The priest gestured the other to move out the way, approaching the table. He began to look at the signs, mumbling some words to himself before speaking more loudly: "I believe I've found a new way to free Zotz."

"What?!"

Voxzaco harshly hushed the king, continuing his search. He finally stopped on some signs; two strange swirls and lines coming out of two seperate forms. His claw dug into the cavities, studying them for some seconds.

"It mentions two different and powerful souls entertwined together, both trapped in two creatures; two bats. I don't know yet who they are, but it seems they will have an important task to accomplish. A conflict will be born."

Jarod came to the signs, looking at them with interest. He recognized Cama Zotz's icon at one place, but wasn't so sure about the other one by its side.

"Nocturna…" he murmured.

"Who?"

The king stood straight up, looking at the old one with a scolding look, avoiding his question.

"You will continue to look into that matter, Voxzaco. If it really turns out as a way to free our god, we will need to do everything in our power to accomplish what we were destined for."

"… Very well, my king," answered the priest with small bitterness in his voice, bowing to the other's command.

Jarod didn't wait long to fly away, relieved to finally be away from the strange one. He got outside, on the pyramid's top, to take a better look at the night's celestial body.  
>Souls and gods … if he had to sacrifice hundreds of souls for Zotz, he would do so. But the table only mentionned two, which felt like nonsense to the dark giant.<br>His mind got back to the image of Cama Zotz engraved, alongside another one he knew almost nothing about. Nocturna had first came to his mind, the only other bat god – or goddess in that case – he knew. What her presence meant on the stone table was foreign to him, but slowly his mind began to think about Stella Silverwing. …Was Goth right? Was she really sent by Zotz for a purpose? The female must be a Nocturna follower, maybe she has something to do with all of that.

Jarod wanted to believe this was all a joke, but deep inside he knew it wasn't.

* * *

><p>When Stella got back the the Hole after her unexpected meeting with the king, she wasn't surprised to see Goth already hanging there, sleeping. She couldn't resist going to his side, shyly poking him as she whispered his name many times in order to wake him up. And when he did so, a startled sound escaped his mouth until his eyes locked on the young Silverwing.<p>

"Goth… I need to talk."

The Vampyrum shook his head rapidly, trying to wake himself up. He was slightly confused by everything, his voice raspy and heavy with sleep: "Uh? … Yes, what?"

"…Why did you want me to come to the jungle?"

The male grumbled.

"Did you seriously wake me up only for that question? Can it wait for morning to come? I'm really tired…"

The young bat put her hands on the other's arm, stopping him before he turned around and went back to sleep. Her voice was shaking: "Please, no, I- I need to know."

The prince became worried by her tone.

"…What's the matter, muchacha?"

"Please, answer me. That's all I want," she cut.

He knew then he wouldn't get any response until he spoke first, which brought a sigh from him.  
>Goth rubbed the back of his neck, sensing he needed to speak the truth this time.<p>

"… When we first met you, Throbb and I wanted to keep you as a snack. Yes, you were an asset to get us out of your frozen hell, but when we would get to known areas, you'd have become a meal and nothing else. … As time went by, I began to realize that I wouldn't be able to do such. Even when Throbb had tried to eat you that night, all my mind kept screaming was that I couldn't let you die. You were important, and still is! My god wants to tell me something through you, I simply know it. … I seriously don't know what I'd do without you right now."

He heard Stella's breathing becoming gasps, knowing she had started to cry. He gently took her head in his hands, wiping some tears away with his thumbs.

"Stella, now please speak to me," he asked in a hushed tone.

The Silverwing grasped his hands, finding small comfort in his touch. She kept crying, releasing all the stress and tension she had built up for some days now.

"I don't know," she began in a saddened voice. "I feel like I miss my home and people, but truly I feel like I have no place at all. I'm an outlaw now in the North and here every bats look at me like I'm the weirdest thing ever. Even your father told me that I have no place here and that he'd gladly send me back home if he had to."

"When did he talk to you?" asked Goth with small concern, turning her gaze towards him.

"Earlier this night. … He followed me when I wasn't looking. He scares me so much."

The prince couldn't retain a faint chuckle, knowing her fear was well-placed.

"Jarod will do anything in his power to manipulate and fool others for his own benefit. I learned that the hard way and I don't wish for you to experience the same…."

He looked at her with affection in his eyes.

"Where you want to be is your choice. I know many dangers are laying around in my world; I can show you them all. But what you need to sort out right now is who you wish to be, where you want to be…."

"I want to feel right. I want to tell myself I finally belong somewhere…. No bats wants me around."

"I'll be there for you. Wherever you want to go, I'll follow."

Stella was silent, observing the prince with a tears-filled gaze. She gently took his hands away from her, soon getting near him and hugging his form. She was slightly shaking, emotions overflowing her.  
>The Vampyrum was stoic for some moment, surprised by her gesture. But he returned the same, sighing once again and calmly petting her head.<br>All the female could feel was that he was her home, her everything. For once she felt like someone cared for her and that was all she ever asked for…


	12. A New Alliance

**Long chapterrrrrrrr. I had some fun writing this one -u- ! Next one will also move the plot, yeehh ! And about the ending. I'd just like to remind people that Goth is still a jerk, don't worry xD we'll get to see him be a big poop in future chapters :U IT'S JUST THAT I LIKE FLUFFY STUFF M'KAAYY ;A; precious babies**  
><strong>Have fun reading !<strong>

* * *

><p>Rain was pouring over the jungle that day, soaking any creature standing outside to the bones.<br>Stella was already wet and felt heavier after each beats of her wings, but she needed to find him.  
>She tried again to go to the flower where they first met, but this time it revealed to be no success. She kept flying around, in hope to find the young Vampyrum anywhere. Her body was starting to shiver, the temperature strangely dropping with that storm.<br>The Silverwing needed to stop, finding refuge under large leaves. She shook some water off of her, trying to heat herself by folding her wings tightly around her body.  
>Oh what was she thinking? Of course she wouldn't find him in this weather. Barely any bats were flying at this moment, knowing the rain could only slow them down.<br>She suddenly heard some branches bristle, same for vegetation.  
>Her ears perked up, twisting around to catch any suspect sounds. … She felt observed, which was not a good thing at all.<br>A Vampyrum? She didn't think so. Maybe another predator she had no knowledge of….

"LIE DOWN!" screamed a voice.

Stella didn't think twice, collapsing to the ground in fear. A figure lunged over her, going behind her with a growl. The female rapidly looked, discovering Axel trying to push away one of the most gigantic spider she had ever seen. The young Vampyrum was baring his fangs, opening his wings to make himself look bigger. He glanced at Stella with a frown.

"Fly away! I'll be right behind you!" he commanded.

The Silverwing jumped into the air, getting the higher she could. Axel soon came to her side, slightly panting from the previous action. They landed to a branch, the male laughing:

"I told you I'd protect you, little lady!" His voice was still trying to catch its breath. "You should never let your guard down around here. Bad things always happen fast."

"That spider was a monster!" blurted out Stella, still amazed and in fear. "Is that a normal size? It was trying to eat me?"

Axel sighed, finally calmed down. He was still showing a large smile, proud of his heroic act, no doubts.

"That was a tarantula. Yes, they can be pretty big, it probably wanted to have a little taste of you! I don't know about your northern forests, but here everything is big and there's always something trying to eat you."

"We sure don't have those taranthing back where I'm from! We wouldn't last long, I can assure you."

The Vampyrum chuckled, amused by the difference.  
>Silence then awkwardly fell between the two, looking at eachothers for a brief instant. Stella soon moved her gaze away, rubbing the back of her neck in a timid way.<p>

"… Thank you," she began. "Without you I'd be dead, that's for sure."

"Nah, don't worry. I'm just keeping my promise, that's all," he answered, playfully nudging the other's shoulder.

"Yeah, about that…," her tone was now unsure, "I heard things about how I shouldn't be seeing you. … Goth told me you're a banished and that I must avoid you. Also I'm not allowed to tell you anything else about where I'm from."

"Oh, oh, and also that I would probably curse you or something, right?" added Axel in a mocking voice. "I looooove putting curses. My favorite is turning bats to stone. They all like that one."

Stella was now glaring at him with an unamused look, knowing he was fooling her.  
>The male became serious, letting out a brief sigh before explaining himself:<p>

"Look … Goth is right. I'm a banished. We don't have the greatest reputation around here, but I can assure you I don't want to put you in any trouble. I know the risks we're taking by meeting … but I just can't stop myself from wanting to see you. I'm curious by nature, there's things I need to know and I won't be able to sleep until I have the answers I'm seeking…."

"… Well, that makes us two," replied Stella with a half-smile.

Axel quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what is it you're seeking, little lady?"

Stella shrugged. She never really thought about what to ask, but she sure was confused about one thing.

"What really makes the difference between a banished and a 'normal' Vampyrum? As I may know, both are of the same specie. Goth told me about something someone did, I'm not so sure."

The male smirked.

"He was probably talking about my great-grand-father, Tlacelel. He tried to bring the king down by making a pact with the vultures. Many Vampyrums want to live away from the ancient ways of living; out of the past. The monthly sacrifices are one of the reasons why, mostly."

"Still, why? Why the hate? Why the reclusion? Aren't you all from the same specie?"

Stella couldn't grasp the concept the young was explaining to her, but at the same time she knew how alone they probably felt, experiencing the same in her colony before.  
>Axel's smile faded, being more serious this time.<p>

"…Find me right after dawn around the pyramid. I'll show you something that does differenciate us from the others. It's the only way you can understand…"

When the Silverwing nodded, the young Vampyrum went on his way, the female soon noticing the infamous scar on his neck Goth told her about; the Eye of Zotz.  
>She knew she made the right decision by finding him again. She strangely felt close to the young male by his social status and that was why she wanted to find out more…<p>

* * *

><p>The night was worse, the winds getting stronger and the rain falling with renewed force. A thunderstorm even began to show up, plunging the jungle into darkness and brief flashes of light.<br>Stella was at one of the Hole's corners, trembling in fear. She hated lightnings. Ever since her first migration all that weather could bring to her were bad memories, reviewing the time she almost got struck by one of them.  
>Hearing sounds near the entrance, she bombarded the whole place with echolocation, soon distinguishing the form of a Vampyrum; Goth without a doubt.<br>As he just entered the place, a loud boom echoed in the air, making the Silverwing jump, rushing to the prince and hiding in his wings. He was wet from his trip outside, but she didn't care. He was her protection, her shelter.  
>The male slightly opened his wings, looking at the young one with confusion.<p>

"What is that all about, señorita?"

"I hate rain, I hate thunder, I hate EVERYTHING!" she answered in a startled voice, bringing back his arms right over her.

Another growl rose from the sky, making the female yelp another time. Goth began to laugh, finally understanding the situation.

"You're afraid of lightnings? That is ridiculous!"

"Not when you're almost hit by one," answered Stella's muffled voice, still hidden.

The prince moved his wings away, revealing the Silverwing once again.

"I agree," he added, "but you're safe here. … And I need you to stay hidden here tonight."

Stella's mind suddenly shifted, going from fear to concern. She slightly frowned when looking at the Vampyrum.

"Why?"

"Please, trust me, muchacha. You have to stay in the Hole for the whole night. It's for your safety."

"… Are you going somewhere?"

The female could sense something wrong in the Vampyrum's voice.  
>Goth put a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. He tried to smile, but Stella knew it was forced.<p>

"Don't worry, girl, it's only something I need to look out with my father. I'll be back near dawn. … Everything's alright."

She wanted to retain him when he moved back to the entrance, but deep inside she was beginning to understand.  
>The monthly sacrifice.<br>It has to be that…  
>The prince was already far away that Stella knew she had to go find Axel.<br>A lightning bolt stopped her tracks for some seconds, almost regretting her decision as she spread her wings and flew out in turn.  
>The rain was hitting her, almost destabilizing her flight. She quickly went to a tree, sheltering herself. She began to scout the area with her sonar, bringing up the environement in bright hues of silver and white. She distinguished a form a few wing beats away. She knew it was the young male.<br>Stella rushed to him, getting to his side when a loud thunder exploded. She hugged the other one on instinct, burying her face in his neck.

"Woah!"

Axel got a hold of her, backing her up a little. He let out a small awkward laugh: "Uh, hola?"

Stella instantly felt embarassed, trying to hide her face in her hands, but still leaving enough space for her eyes to look at the male.

"I'm so sorry," she replied nervously. "I'm just scared to death by this stupid thunderstorm. I don't even know how I was able to fly out to you."

The Vampyrum showed a pouty look, probably joking as he added: "Aw, I thought you were just really happy to see me. I felt loved for an instant."

"Stop joking around. Now tell me what you want to show me," demanded Stella with a frown.

Axel gestured to the scene before them, directly to the pyramid. They had an excellent view of the inside of the royal chamber, all of the Vampyrums regrouped there.

"… The monthly sacrifice," murmured the female. "I knew it! Goth asked me earlier to stay back at the Hole probably because he didn't want me to see this."

"You guessed right. But he surely asked you to stay hidden because he either didn't want you to get caught by a Vampyrum or maybe he's hiding something from you."

Stella looked concerned, glancing back at the male.

"What could he be hiding?"

Axel shrugged: "Maybe he doesn't want you to know about the sacrifices because he wants to sacrifice you one day."

"You're kidding, right?" laughed the Silverwing. "Why would he do that? That's so stupid."

"I don't know, little lady. His family has a reputation to be kind of loco sometimes. I'd stay on my guards if I were you."

Stella brushed his comment away, choosing not to believe what he had said. … But she couldn't hide the fact that she did thought about it at some point and now that Axel was approving her concern, she only felt nervous.  
>A rumble sound echoed in the air, the female lowering her ears. She couldn't stay silent long enough, trying hard to mute the bad memories that were crawling back into her mind.<p>

"Now tell me what's happening here? What are all those Vampyrums doing over there?"

"I do not have the full details about this ceremony, but from what I've heard and observed, this sacrifice is supposed to ensure the Vampyrums' prosperity in both life and hunting. Most of the time a bat's heart is offered, may it be a captive one or even one from the colony – if there's no captive available -. They want to appease Zotz and gain his favors by either giving him the heart or other organs."

"That's revolting! … Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to mock your religion."

"No offense taken. I'm not part of this monstrous cult and no one in my colony either is. This is why we are banished; we refuse to accomplish such acts. Zotz may be a powerful god, but he can't truly have a real hold on our lives. We are all gods, Stella, we have power over our own life. … Why let an invisible spirit dictate and tell us what to do?"

"What does the Eye of Zotz mean then?"

Axel lift a hand to the back of his neck when his scar was mentionned, lightly rubbing it.

"It's only a bad joke. Tlacelel got that mark because the king who banished him wanted him to know that Zotz was watching over him; that his soul was still under the god's control. It was a stupid way to mock my great-grand-father, but soon the Vampyrums saw the Eye pop out on many other bats' necks like some sort of symbol, a newborn resistance. Today, all banished wears it to tell who they are. I got mine when I was born, my father scarring me himself."

Stella wanted to speak back, but her voice was cut out by the loud plea of a bat.  
>Both youngs' gaze turned back to the pyramid, discovering a Vampyrum being forcefully dragged on the stone table. His fur was soaked in blood, feathers and bones put around his neck as some ceremonial attributes.<br>The bat was probably a prisoner, his thin and malnourished frame telling so about him. He was laid down, soon retained by vines, his wings wide open.  
>Stella was horrified, looking intensly at the scene. She finally was able to distinguish Goth and Jarod, a bit apart from the crowd. How could the prince take part of such a barbaric ritual? … The female scolded herself for her ignorance, knowing he was surely used to it, being raised in this environement.<br>A new presence soon appeared, an old Vampyrum making his way to the table. He was ugly and strange; his eyes almost too big for his head and his form all hunched over, fur missing at some spots.  
>A deafening silence was now over the crowd, except for the rain and thundering going on around.<br>The priest was now over the victim who was pleading for his life, begging to be spared. The old one didn't care, soon beginning to speak in a strange tongue, probably ancient. Low chants rose, darkening the atmosphere.  
>Stella's fur was starting to spike up, strangely attracted by all the energy the ceremony was creating. Her mind strangely focused on Goth, knowing he was probably feeling the same.<br>Everything suddenly shut down when the old Vampyrum plunged his hand into the sacrifice's thorax, soon taking out a still beating heart, slowly dying as its owner was breathing harshly until no more sound could be heard from him again.  
>A strong wind rose, freezing the Silverwing in shock. Her eyes were wide open, glued to the bloody organ still in the priest's hand.<br>A loud boom cracked in the sky, sounds of joy and celebration coming up from amongst the crowd.  
>Stella's face was harshly turned around, facing Axel who was now holding her firmly. She had difficulties to hear him speaking to her, still troubled by what she just witnessed.<p>

"Come with me, Stella. Hurry, don't look back at them. You don't need to see what comes next."

The female knew she nodded, but it seemed like a distant memory, still out of this world.  
>She followed him for a long time, going far into the jungle. They entered a hollow tree, roosting inside it to shelter themselves from the rain.<br>Stella began to cry, but she never knew why. Of course she was disgusted by that sacrifice, but it also scared her. How could bats serve such a cruel god?  
>She felt Axel's wings envelopp her, apologizing for showing her all this nonsense.<p>

"No, I needed to know," cut Stella, trying to stabilize her emotions. "One day or another I would have discovered it, and I'm glad it was with you."

"You undertand now what's the difference between my people and them. Things need to change, Stella, and one day it will."

The female lift her gaze on the young Vampyrum.

"…What do you mean?"

"I won't say much for now, but know that winds are slowly shifting in the jungle. One day all those brutish ceremonies will be nothing more than distant memories…"

Stella stayed silent, resting her head on the young male's chest, her gaze now glued to the horizon. … It all seemed like a bad dream.

"If you want to see how things are on our side, come find me here in two days," added Axel.

"What's in two days?" questionned the Silverwing in a monotone voice, her head still on the male.

The Vampyrum was slowly petting her head, trying to calm down her tense body.

"We have a celebration coming I'm sure you'd like. It's full of life and fun. Maybe it could show you that not all things are related to death here in this jungle…"

Stella accepted, still clinging on the other's fur.  
>She knew too much already, all she could do now was to learn more.<p>

* * *

><p>Axel flew back to the pyramid's borders with Stella when morning came. He remembered her to come find him in two days before saying goodbye, which seemed harder this time.<br>The Silverwing then went to the Hole, tensing up at the idea to face Goth. She was slightly relieved when she arrived to see that no one was there. But it was soon dying as a large frame landed behind her, a voice booming:

"Where in hell where you last night?!"

Stella jumped, looking behind her to discover the prince with a scolding look on his face. She backed up as he was moving towards her.

"I told you to stay here. What was so hard to understand?"

"STOP! Don't come near me, don't touch me!" squeaked Stella, her whole form collapsing on herself, trying to protect herself with her wings.

Goth stopped, his hands becoming fists.

"… Don't tell me…"

"Yes I saw everything," confessed the Silverwing, shaking. "I saw how that bat was brought to the table and how that old one ripped out the heart. I felt all that power in the air and it sickened me! Your people are barbaric and stupid to believe that killing others will bring you the favors of a god. It doesn't change a thing, it's all stupid!"

Stella was harshly brought off ground, lifted up by the Vampyrum who was now grasping her mane fur.

"Pendeja! Those sacrifices ensures our survival, don't you understand?" he snarled. "Zotz gives us strength and many powers you wouldn't even comprehend. My people are proud to gain the favors of such a benevolent god."

"No gods should be asking for deaths!" answered Stella, lightly struggling. "Nocturna never asked for one. She prones life and knows only good can come from alive subjects than dead ones."

The male began a cruel laugh.

"Oh, girl, you know NOTHING. Zotz is the god of death and renewal to my people. All those sacrifices help to form his underworld into the strongest army possible so he could soon take over this pathetic world. Only his faithful servants will live under his glory. … The more sacrifices he gets, the stronger he becomes and so does his believers. This is why northern bats are so weak, they cannot grasps the full benefits a god can offer."

Stella was glaring at him. She then remembered Axel's speech.

"… Only us can have a true hold on our lives, no gods can."

Goth frowned, looking at her as if trying to read her.

"… Why didn't you stay in the Hole? Don't lie to me!"

The young one wanted to avoid the question, but she knew she couldn't hide it for long.

"Axel wanted me to meet him around the pyramid so we could see this ritual. He wanted to show me how horrible it is and I'm glad he did!"

The prince pushed her away, rubbing his temples as he muttered some words under his breath. He stopped, studying the female who was getting back up, her stance soon becoming defiant.  
>A false smile appeared on his lips, slowly approaching her again.<p>

"You are lucky, muchacha, that I dare give a damn about your miserable self. As I prince I could easily just kill you this instant for pursued meetings with a banished when I CLEARLY told you not to."

"He's not a bad person! I'm sure you hate him only because his ancestor wanted to kill the king, probably YOUR ancestor."

"Well that's an excellent reason!"

"It's stupid!" replied Stella. "That's all part of the past, why can't you let it go?"

"ENOUGH!"

His voice had been loud, silencing the young female right away. He was now over her, his frame menacingly towering the Silverwing. Both bared their fangs, growling.

"You will stop seeing him now and do as I say!" raged the prince. "If I have to follow you everywhere now, by Zotz, I will do so!"

"I hate you!" snarled Stella

"GOOD."

* * *

><p>Spending her whole days with the Vampyrum was one of the most boring thing Stella had done in her life so far. She had to follow him everywhere as he did the same for her. From boring meetings with other Vampyrums to hunting, Stella knew he was probably doing simple things in order to always keep an eye on her. Maybe he was equally bored, but if that's what he had to do, he would never stop.<br>Goth had taken the chance to finally teach her about the jungle and its many creatures, even showing her the constellations during the night. The Silverwing was a fast learner and that couldn't make the prince any more proud.  
>The infamous day came and Stella knew she had to meet with Axel once more. How to lure Goth away was proving to be a challenge, any plans the Silverwing kept thinking failing.<br>She was half listening to him as they had landed on a branch, the prince pursuing his lessons about the jungle.

"The first law of the jungle is to never trust anyone."

Stella's ears perked up, catching that sentence. She looked straight at Goth, trying to retain her laughter.

"So, that means I can't trust you, right?"

The Vampyrum stopped, soon frowning a little: "No! … Well, yes in a sense, but you can trust me! Stop twisting my words!"

The female shrugged: "Heh, I was just applying your first rule here."

And if you could truly trust no one, that could also mean she couldn't be trusted; and that thought alone gave the female an idea.

"I need to go."

"Go where?" questionned the prince.

"I don't think you'll want to come."

Goth looked concern: "What's that all about? You know I won't leave you alone."

"I need to pee, you big moron!"

The Vampyrum instantly looked disgusted, gesturing her to leave: "You may go, make it fast."

Stella rapidly flew away, hiding from the giant. She laughed internally as she continued her way, not believing how easy it was to fool him after all.  
>She got to the hollow tree in no time, spotting Axel already waiting for her. The female couldn't hide her smile, both hugging when they were next to eachothers, relieved in some sort.<p>

"I'm glad you came!" began Axel with glee. "You won't regret it, I'm sure of it."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Both bats were laughing, taking flight. During the travel Stella told about her argument with Goth and how he was keeping an eye on her constantly. When she declared that the only way she could go out of sight was by claiming she had to pee, Axel couldn't stop laughing, calling Stella a genius.  
>They soon arrived near a large waterfall, the young Vampyrum pressing the female to enter it. Stella was unsure at first, but she next plunged with her friend, discovering then a tunnel right before them. The place was dark and humid, long enough for the bats to use their echolocation in order to see where they were going next.<br>After a long turn daylight suddenly appeared, blinding the Silverwing for some seconds. She was now facing a new part of the jungle, reclusive as it was surrounded by rocks and large trees.  
>Stella could already hear chants coming to her ears, all filled with joy and laughters. Axel couldn't stop smiling, the Fools' Mascarade being one of his favorite holidays. He didn't really tell the Silverwing what the celebration was about as he would prefer to discover her reaction himself, right on the spot.<br>They hid on a high branch, right over a large assembly of bats singing and partying around what seemed a strange handcrafted idol of a bat. People sometimes kicked it, threw fruits or various items at it, which confused the young female.

"Axel, what's happening?" she finally asked.

The Vampyrum laughed softly.

"The Fools' Mascarade is a celebration we have each years. We celebrate Tlacelel who brought us out of the king's reign, giving us our freedom. Right now my people are mocking a replica of Jarod, the present king."

"You must be kidding me…."

"No, señorita! It's the truth! See, we even tried to replicate his stupid hair," added Axel, pointing the dummy, revealing black feathers on top of its head.

Stella snickered, "This is amazing!"

"But that's not all," added the young male. "We also mock all the bats living in the pyramid."

The female stopped.

"So that means you're laughing at me and Goth, am I right?"

The cannibal gulped, trying to find the right words.

"Well, uh…, yes and no. I'm not mocking you, but Goth yes. He's the prince, it's only normal."

"And what about when he'll become king?"

"All of that depends if he will turn good or not. Most banished suspect he will turn like his father, but that remains to be seen…."

Nobody could add a word as suddenly a cheerful sound rose above every others, attracting everyone's attention. Stella could now see a male standing near the idol, laughing with the others. He had orange-red fur, shinning like a bright fire. His ears were missing a lot of parts, battle trophies without a doubt, and a large scar could be seen on his left eye.

"Come everyone!" he began. "Come and meet the foul king!"

"Who is that?" asked Stella to her friend, impressed by that character.

Axel sighed: "That's Hell, my father. He's the chief."

The Silverwing smiled, looking back at the young male.

"He looks fun!"

"Yeah, but also very annoying…," he added, a bored look on his face.

The chief, Hell, continued to speak to the crowd:

"Mi amigos and amigas, let's all celebrate our dear king and his cursed blood line who loved to make us slaves! Let's all celebrate how stupid he is to think he will one day take us back to his cursed pyramid! We are the free bats of the jungle, none shall bring us back on our knees!"

Cheers rose from the crowd, all agreeing with him.  
>Axel began to spread his wings, ready to fly away.<p>

"What are you doing?" asked Stella in a panicked tone.

"Relax, little lady, I'm just going to join my father, I'll be right back! Stay hidden here, nothing will happen to you, I promise."

He began to glide down to the scene, Hell welcoming his son.

"And here comes the little prince," he joked, attracting the young one to his side as soon as he landed. "What does the youth of our glorious dynasty has to say?"

A huge smile appeared on Axel's face: "One day we'll bring them down! I've been spying the pyramid and I know one day we'll be able to drive Jarod away."

Hell's look became severe, his face coming near his son's, talking fast in a hushed tone: "Madre de dios, Axel! I told you not to do that anymore, stupid monkey. -UH yeah, sure, that's my boy," he finished, his tone rising again, pushing the kid away.

He gave him one last look that could kill, probably meaning that they would need to talk about that later.  
>He next got around the dummy, examining it with some faint pride.<p>

"Ah yes, he was gracefully disfigured, I like that. … But what about this?!"

He suddenly ripped off one of the ears, next going for the hair and other body parts. He threw the limbs into the crowd, claiming: "Let's all be kings and queens! Let's all have a part of him to hate and despise!"

Stella was speechless, still looking at the scene from her hidding place. She knew the Vampyrums could be violent, and this was another prime example.  
>She then heard a faint sound behind her. Believing it was Axel,she turned around with a smile, but it soon faded when her gaze fell on something else.<br>A large snake head was looking at her, flicking its tongue in the air, ready to jump at any moment. The Silverwing didn't wait any longer, flying out of her hiding place and crashing amongst the crowd. All the Vampyrums became silent, observing the small bat getting back on her feet, ears lowering in fear. She shyly pointed the position she was hiding before, blabbering: "Th-there's a sna-snake over there…"  
>They were still looking at her, some soon licking their lips at the sight of that easy prey.<br>Stella began to scream Axel's name, surprising everyone.  
>The young one soon came to her side, folding his wings around her for protection. He snarled at some bats, backing them away.<p>

"I'm here Stella, calm down!" he then told the Silverwing who was still crying.

The female opened her eyes, looking straight at the young male. She stick close to him, grabbing his fur in fear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she kept repeating.

"Why didn't you stay where I left you?" scolded Axel.

"Why is she here anyway?" added Hell's voice, landing near them. "Who is she?"

"Isn't she the bat Goth brought back from his trip up north?" questionned a bat.

"Yeah! She has the same band as him, it must be her!"

"I saw them flying together in the jungle."

Many voices added their opinion until the chief all calmed them with a single move of his hand. He looked angry, his eyes glued on the two young ones.

"Son, you disappoint me," he began. "By bringing this Silverwing here you just showed her our clan's position."

"So?" cut the young male in a dry tone.

"She lives with Goth, for Zotz's sake!" growled Hell. "She's in direct contact with the royal family. What were you thinking, pendejo! She could reveal our place to the king and get us all killed. … I can't let her escape, I'll need to end her life right here, right now."

Axel's wings tightened around the female's body.

"Never!" he spat. "You touch a single hair of her body and soon you'll have a new scar to show to everyone."

"Do not make this harder, boy. You know our rules!"

"Stop!" boomed a strong female voice.

A new presence soon landed between the chief and his son. This one, a female, was taller than Hell, her frame much more imposant.

"Flora, you don't need to get involved into this," sighed the orange one.

"Yes I will. I was once part of the royal family, Hell, you know better than everyone else that a bat's status can't really shape its personality…. I want to talk with the Silverwing."

"Mi amor, please…"

"I will not ask twice."

The female turned to Axel, Stella then shocked at how she had similarities with the young Vampyrum.

"Follow me, son. Bring your friend too."

* * *

><p>They landed to a place higher than where the celebration was. Stella couldn't stop looking at this Flora, her wings much more larger than any Vampyrum.<br>Hell was following them, a look of annoyance on his face, but the larger female didn't give a damn about him, mostly smiling at the young Silverwing.

"Unlike my husband," she began, "I do not wish your death. Speak, dear, and tell me how you met Goth."

Stella was unsure at first, but a small glance at Axel who was smiling at her too was enough for the female to start talking.

"It all began when I got captured by humans back in my forest. They brought me to this strange building where they gave me this band. I was able to escape, meeting Goth and Throbb on my way. He asked for me to show them the way south-"

"Can't that doofus read the stars?" commented Hell.

"-since the northern stars are different from yours," continued Stella with a slight frown. "I discovered he's a meat eater when he saved me from an owl that time we looked at the sun. Also he killed Throbb before me when he tried to eat me. … I seriously don't know why I kept following him, but we both know something is keeping us together. I have a lot of respect for him, actually."

The chief began a fake laugh: "Wait, respect for Goth? Are we talking about the same bat or did he suddenly grow a conscience or something?"

"Goth is a good person, I know it!" replied Stella with a renewed frown.

"He's the king of liars and deception. Soon he'll deceive you."

"Hell, stop," cut Flora. "She spoke her mind, respect her views…. Personally I'd like to believe my cousin got better. They say travelling makes you wiser."

"You're his cousin?" asked the Silverwing with surprise.

The taller bat grinned: "Indeed! But I hardly was by his side ever since my mother died and Jarod got my father and I banished."

"Why?"

Stella couldn't retain her questions, truly mesmerized by this incredible bat.

"He was a stranger, like you. My father was a fruit bat, which is why I look much bigger than any Vampyrums."

"Flora, we're not here to talk about your past," commented Hell. "You wanted to hear her part of the story? Good. Now let's kill her before it's too late."

"We will not kill her."

"Perfect I'll start with the hear- … what?"

"Father, please, hear me out," finally added Axel. "I know our rules, I remember everything you told me, but I trust her. Stella is a good friend and I know she hates Jarod as much as everyone here. She's from another world, she knows nothing about the jungle and our people. If I suspected her to be bad I wouldn't have brought her here."

"Her ignorance could let words slip out of her mouth, boy. I know that very well…"

Stella couldn't stay silent anymore: "I know how it feels to be rejected by its own colony. I was a freak in mine and I trusted no one. Now that I see the same situation here, I don't see why I would perturb all this peace. … I want to help you all. I'll keep my mouth shut, if that means something to you."

Hell seemed to think for a moment, judging if the female was telling the truth.  
>His face suddenly gleamed with joy as a plan came to his mind.<p>

"Si … I may have something you could do to prove your worthyness. If you want to help us, you will sneak into the pyramid's catacombs and free the future sacrifices."

"Hell!" scolded Flora.

"Tsk, tsk, let me finish. Once you will do so, these bats will surely give you the map to their hidden refuge here in the jungle. … I want you to give it to me so I can form an alliance with them."

"There are bats kept as prisonners?" asked the Silverwing, confused.

"Yes. Most of them are northerners, like you. They were dropped in this jungle by humans in their flying machines. Some got eaten or exploded by the help of some strange disks attached to their bellies, but those who survived were captured by Jarod's spies and brought in the catacombs to either serve as future meals or sacrifices in the name of Zotz."

Stella seemed to turn pale, her mind getting dizzy.

"If you don't succeed or get caught by Jarod, I'll find you and kill you. Simple as that!"

"Hell, stop with all this nonsense," snarled the large female. "You can't ask that from a child!"

"I'll do it."

Stella's answer surprised everyone.

"Are you sure…," asked Axel, getting near his friend.

"I need to. I'm small, I'll hardly be noticed."

Hell's smile was huge: "Ay! Talk about a strong spirit! … I can't wait to see if I misjudged you, muchacha."

And Stella truly hoped she would indeed succeed…

* * *

><p>The sun was ready to lie down when the Silverwing finally got out of the banished's lair.<br>She was still wondering if accepting that plan was a good idea, but she knew at the same time that she couldn't back up now. If really there were northern bats held up at the pyramid, she had to help them.  
>Still deep in her thoughts, she didn't realise a shadow was soon hovering her, talons suddenly grasping her shoulders, making the Silverwing cry out in fear.<br>She was finally able to see who her captor was when she was harshly released into a tree cavity, turning around to finally meet Goth's glare. He was dangerously close to her, holding her arms in place so she wouldn't escape.

"Where did you go?" he snarled, his fur rising.

Stella showed a mocking smile: "Wow, you're not a good hunter after all, you couldn't find me."

"You think I'm a fool?" he was now slowly twisting his hold. "I lost your trace at some point. I could also smell that bastard child, Axel. Why did you-"

He stopped his speech, soon noticing a new scent on the young bat. He came closer, smelling her fur intensly. His eyes widened as he finally recognized a certain odor.

"… You met Flora…"

"Your cousin, yes," replied Stella, unsure about his reaction.

The prince seemed absent. He now knew where the Silverwing went and suddenly his rage changed for caution. His tone was now hushed as he held the female's face in place, looking intensely in her eyes.

"You met with Axel once again, okay; I'm angry, but now I know you won't back up. Now you must promise me to NEVER tell anyone, not even me, what you discovered today. Some bats could kill to know the location of the place you found, Jarod being the first. … I can't always keep an eye on you, I'm well aware of that, but please stay vigilant from now on."

"Why would my safety matter to you, anyway?" added Stella. "I'm just a miserable bat. You probably want to sacrifice me anyway."

Goth looked confused.

"Wh-what? Why do you say that? I wouldn't want to kill you or let anyone try. … I don't want to lose you, that's what scares me the most right now."

Stella's eyes became big and wet.

"… A-are you serious?" she said with a trembling tone. "Then why were you hiding me things? Why did you never tell me what the sacrifices really were?"

"Because I want to protect you, muchacha."

The prince sighed, closing his eyes. His forehead soon touched the female's, making her close her gaze in turn.

"…I'm sorry if I hurt you with my words or anything," he added in a soft tone. "I got that from my father. … When things don't go the way I want I just lose it. I want to be there for you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to you…"

Stella let out a small laugh, tears slowly trailing their way down her cheeks.

"You're better than Jarod. A bit scary sometimes, but also very easy to fool."

Goth grinned: "Next time you have to pee I won't believe you."

They looked back at eachothers, many thoughts going through their minds. Stella soon looked hesitant, trying to hold back something.

"Goth, I-"

She stopped herself, looking away in shame. Why was she about to say that?  
>The Vampyrum encouraged her to speak, bringing her attention back to him. The female rubbed her band, mumbling her words:<p>

"You can stop me if you think I'm stupid … but I'm so glad I met you. It may not look like it, but I do have respect for you. And I think it's only normal that after a while you became something I always asked for…. A family."

The prince was silent, which brought Stella to lower her ears, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she rapidly added.

The male was now smiling, pride showing on his face.

"No, Stella, please, I am honored. You have no idea how happy I am to hear this. … I'm not the best bat to look up to, but if you're happy with that thought then so am I."

The Silverwing suddenly jumped to his neck, hugging him the hardest she could. She felt like the happiest bat in the world, showering the other with 'thank yous'. Goth hugged her back, amused by her reaction.  
>They stayed hidden for many hours, still in eachothers wings.<br>It was all she ever asked for. It was all they ever asked for…


	13. The Gods' Souls

**Aww yeehhh, we're now entering the juicy part, my lil' duckies -u- I'm really having a lot of fun writing these days !**

* * *

><p>Jarod was standing still on the pyramid's top, his eyes closed as he started to concentrate on the many sounds surrounding him. He could soon feel the air and space closing in, beginning to weigh on his shoulders. The stars filled sky was beginning to turn rapidly over him, a whistling sound filling his ears.<br>The king's spirit was now roaming free in the night sky, following a path he knew too well. He used his sonar to call out a name, flying at an incredible speed.  
>A pulse hit him at one point, stopping his course. A form began to appear, revealing to be a small bat, white in color.<br>The giant smiled, recognizing the northern bat known as Zephyr. He slightly bowed as a welcome gesture.

"My friend, I am glad you could answer to my call."

"The stars are bright tonight in your country," began the blind bat. "I could hear you as if you were next to me."

Jarod's stance became straight, rapidly jumping to his principal concern.

"Zephyr, I am in need of your knowledge. My priest found, nights ago, something strange on our stone table that seems to involve our god, but also another one I suspect to be Nocturna."

"What gives you that impression?"

"The sign engraved next to Zotz's is unknown to my people, but I do remember you showing me a symbol representing your goddess. I need to confirm my hypothesis."

The old bat smiled, gesturing to the stars who soon shifted position to take a new form. While Cama Zotz's symbol was merely just an eye, Nocturna's one was largely more elegant, twisted like a tree's trunk and branches.

"The tree of life," explained Zephyr. "Nocturna is the mother of vitality and freedom, sheltering the poor souls of Zotz's hell by sending them to her heaven."

"Why though?" cut Jarod. "Why would she interfere in my god's world?"

The constellations moved again, creating the forms of two large bats in an attacking position.

"Believe it or not, Zotz and Nocturna are twins," continued the white one.

The Vampyrum snarled: "Impossible! He can't have such a weakling for a sister."

Zephyr remained calmed, not frightened one second by the imposant one.

"The land of gods is largely different than ours, Jarod. Many things happen, things we cannot comprehend. It is written in the stars that these two share a close bond … but hatred poison their love, which drives them apart to the point of wanting to kill one another."

The lights clashed together, creating an explosion of stars all around the bats. Jarod's eyes were glued to the sky, the gears of his mind turning at an incredible speed.  
>He finally turned to the blind one.<p>

"… You know what the stone table talks about, do you?"

"Yes, and your priest discovered it too, this morning in fact," nodded the old one. "An incredible event will soon happen in your land, Jarod. You will have to choose a side, as will many other bats."

"Whatever this event may be, I will choose my god's side, no matter what."

"You will see in time, friend, but for now I have other matters to bring to your attention. … A group of Owls came to my tower some nights before and they where asking me questions about your son."

The king's ears perked up, surprised.

"Why? What brought them to you?"

"He came to me when he was in my land. The Owls were already following Stella and him when they arrived to the city, so the birds instantly knew I'd have met them. They asked me what he was and where he was from, questions I answered at the best of my knowledge."

The Vampyrum was now frowning, his fangs slightly showing.

"And why exactly did you give them all that information? Do you have any idea of what dangers you are now bringing over my colony?"

Zephyr chuckled: "It's easy for you to imagine yourself saying no to these Owls and just break their necks, but if you were me, you'd understand that my weak, small and old frame wouldn't do a thing against them. They were curious and I was there to quench their thirst, that's all."

Jarod grumbled, understanding the other's logic.

"Jarod," continued the blind one, "you have no need to worry about the fate of your people. The Vampyrums are strong and proud. They were able to stand up before the Vultures so surely mere Owls would be nothing for them. … You are an incredibly gifted bat, there is no doubt. I wouldn't want to see your gifts wasted on fear and fury. You have the potential-"

"Potential to be a priest, I know," harshly cut the giant. He sighed, rapidly moving his hand on his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "… Zotz still speaks to me, even if I'm not one. I can sense Voxzaco's jealousy, but he won't say a thing and never will. … I want to know why my god has such interest in me."

Zephyr showed a soft smile.

"One day you will probably find out."

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Stella needed to do before releasing the northern prisoners from the pyramid, it was to actually find the catacombs.<br>She knew she couldn't just ask Goth for its position, he would probably try to stop her or would interfere in a way the Silverwing wouldn't like. No, she would start from head to bottom, starting to look at the royal chamber, a place she would have no pleasure to visit.  
>Scared to find out anyone in that room – especially Jarod – the female took her cautions, only sticking her head inside first at the entrance, scanning the whole place with her echolocation.<br>No one in sight, the small bat timidly entered, looking everywhere as she was walking in. The sun was bright that day, giving in more light from the entrance and the hole at the ceiling. She could now distinguish engravings on the walls, depicting strange creatures and symbols. Many of them had some precious gems here and there, giving those sculptures a strange beauty.  
>Then she got to the stone table, to which she had to jump upon to see it fully. There were still traces of blood from the last sacrifice, and probably others, which sickened Stella a little. But what got to her eye mostly were all the icons traced in the stone.<p>

"It's a chance the king doesn't see you right now," began an old voice. "He would have you killed right this instant for standing up on the table."

Stella rapidly turned around, discovering the priest from the ceremony. He was still as ugly as she remembered, his big eyes going through her, as if piercing her soul. The Silverwing quickly jumped off, slowly backing up.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause any problem. I'll leave right now."

"No, please, stay. I do not wish to hurt you, little one," reassured the Vampyrum. "My name is Voxzaco, I am the priest of this colony. … And you are?"

The Silverwing was unsure for a moment, her mind screaming for her to fly away, but her body keeping position.

"I'm Stella…," she answered in a soft tone, still scared.

"Ah yes, Goth's protégé!" added the priest with a smile. "I've heard about you and the prince's journey in the north. I must say that you were very brave."

The female was slightly surprised: "Brave? Why, for sticking up with Goth?" She said that last part with a mocking tone.

"Ha! No, even if that surely proved to be a challenge. It was brave of you to accept a stranger's deal, flying all the way to here. … You look strangely strong for a bat of your age and kind."

The Silverwing didn't know how to react to this comment, although her stance slightly became prouder, accepting the compliment.

"Could it be because I'm maybe a soul warrior?"

Voxzaco almost choked at that comment, looking at the small one with bigger eyes.

"What do you mean, child?"

"Goth told me of these bats in your land who have immense spirits. They all share the same past, having killed their mother at birth. … Do you think it's beause I have that power in me?"

The priest chuckled: "Oh, I see. … I've never heard of a Silverwing possessing that gift, but I guess I could experiment some things to find out one day. … Your case makes me curious, I can't deny it."

He put a hand on the stone table, calmly hovering the signs.

"But tell me, little one, what brought you here?" he asked next.

Stella suddenly looked nervous, her body fiddling as she was rubbing her band.

"… I was simply looking around. I've never really took time to visit the pyramid since I arrived."

"Would you like to learn more about Zotz?" questionned the old Vampyrum with a grin. "You probably are a Nocturna adept, but do you truly know everything about your goddess or the gods in general?"

The female was now curious, slowly approaching the other one with interest.

"I do believe to know what has to be known about Nocturna," she answered. "She is good to her followers, giving them comfort and protection during the night, her true realm. She does not require savage sacrifices to sustain her…."

She looked defiant at that last sentence, still remembering that horrible night when the priest had taken a poor victim's heart out.  
>The cannibal was grinning once more, gesturing the Silverwing to approach the table. He showed her the signs, stopping at two forms which long, swirling lines were coming out of them. One of them was accompanied of an eye wich strangely ressembled Axel's scar, while the other looked like a refined tree, twisted and proud.<p>

"I have been studying this stone table for many years, all the information being passed down from many generations of priests," he began. "I thought I'd have seen it all, until I stumbled on these signs, telling an interesting story about our gods. … Zotz and Nocturna are twins, an entity once complete that shattered in two, giving birth to the night and day."

Stella frowned, looking back at the old one.

"That can't be! Nocturna can't be associated with this blood-thirsty god of yours!"

Her ears suddenly lowered, realizing what she just said. Her gaze shifted, mumbling a "sorry". Voxzaco laughed softly.

"No, you are right. Zotz thirsts for blood. He will asks for more, that is his nature." He pointed back to the symbols. "But if we get back to these, it's easy to realize that they also tell so much more. … For a long time our stories told of Cama Zotz's liberation; his reign brought upon this world, our rightful creator ruling us all. Rare ways exists for such thing to happen, and one of them just revealed itself to me."

He gestured the two forms under the swirling lines.

"Gods cannot take true forms in this world, but their spirits can. The twins discovered that they could 'integrate' others' bodies; get themselves a host! It's impossible to know for now who possess a god's spirit, but one day or another it will be brought to light: Zotz and Nocturna swore to battle in our realm, using chosen ones, and kill the other in order to reign."

The Silverwing was silent, observing the signs thoughtfully. That story didn't make any sense, but it did attract her attention and curiosity.

"How could we spot those hosts?" she asked.

"One of them firmly believes in Nocturna, the other in Zotz, simple as that. Even if those bats are different, a strong bond keeps them together, which is clearly an antithesis of the gods' relationship."

"And I suggest the Silverwing seeks her answer somewhere else," added another voice, low and growling.

Stella's ears perked up, looking behind her.  
>Her whole body suddenly turned pale as her eyes met Jarod, the king glaring at her. He was dangerously close to her, his presence highly menacing.<br>The female began to scoot away, her eyes glued on the giant. She rapidly looked at the priest, mouthing a 'thank you' before flying away in haste.  
>Voxzaco was still smiling, which accentuated Jarod's frown.<p>

"What was she doing here? I will not tolerate her presence anymore in this room."

"My king, I do believe I've just found one of the chosen ones…."

The tall bat froze for a second, soon snarling "Her? It cannot be…" as he looked back in the direction Stella had exited.  
>He moved the priest away from the table, baring his fangs. The old one backed up near a wall as the king was moving towards him.<p>

"Look at the catacombs and you will find many northerners praying nonstop to their stupid goddess," said Jarod in a furious tone. "That child can't be the true holder of Nocturna's soul!"

"She has that spark in her eyes, your highness!" hastily replied Voxzaco. "Zotz told me to have a good look at her and I saw the truth; she is the one. … The gods will soon start their fight and no one will be able to stop them."

Jarod growled, abruptly moving away from the other. Slight fear was slowly crawling in the back of his mind, a question burning his lips: "Then who has Zotz's soul?"

The priest sighed: "I may have an idea and I think it could be-"

* * *

><p>Axel knew he wasn't allowed to approach the pyramid anymore, but to say the truth, he never really liked to follow the rules. His parents had scolded him, saying that if he ever got caught he could be killed.<br>And that only enraged the young male.  
>Why did he need to die simply because he was 'different'? Yes, he was envious of those living at the pyramid. They had a real home, a better protection. Life in the jungle was hard, always under the eye of predators.<br>Tlacelel's time was way over, things needed to change. And Axel knew that change wouldn't come without sacrifices. If he had to rip out Jarod's heart to win, he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

* * *

><p>Stella finally found the prince back at the Hole when the night was already upon them.<br>Since their last discussion, both bats seemed more comfortable around one another, less tension floating in the air.  
>They were talking about various things until the Silverwing brought up the subject of her discovery:<p>

"I went to the royal chamber today…"

Goth instantly frowned: "You shouldn't go there alone, muchacha. You have no business around that place."

"I know! But I guess I was just too curious…. And I learned something I never thought possible; Zotz and Nocturna are twins. Can you imagine?!"

"Where did you get that information…?" asked the Vampyrum, unsure.

Stella took some time to answer: "From Voxzaco."

The male lightly chuckled and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"You really like flying into danger, right? First the banished, now the crazy, old, smelly priest. He's not really a person to go to, girl."

"I wasn't seeking him, if that's what you're thinking!" defended the female. "He appeared out of nowhere and began to speak to me about the gods and certain symbols on the stone table."

Goth still had a small smile on his lips: "I'm surprised you accepted to learn more about Zotz. Could it be you're finally starting to accept him?"

The Silverwing grimaced: "Never! Even after learning my goddess and your creepy god are related, it doesn't make me love him, even a little bit."

"Okay now I'm curious, what is it you're saying about them being related? That's nonsense."

Stella began to explain the twin's story, then mentionning the strange tale about their souls finding hosts, chosen ones, to deliver a brutal battle in this mortal world. She believed it as deep inside she knew it was important. Her whole self was still shivering, unable to deny her feelings.  
>The Vampyrum had listened carefully, laughing it off at the end, judging it was ridiculous. A god's only place should be in its own kingdom, with the sole purpose of pleasing its subjects.<br>The female pleaded him to believe her. She knew it was something important and he had to see it for himself. Surely he would feel the same thing as her; it had to be part of the reason of why they needed to be together….

"Alright, alright," conceded the giant. "We'll go have a look at those stupid symbols tomorrow, if that makes you happy…."

"I thought you'd be more enthusiast learning about gods," added Stella, raising an eyebrow.

The prince grinned, rubbing the other's head in a playful manner.

"That's because next time I want to be the first one to discover it!"

* * *

><p>He slowly started to wake up, the sun rays already entering the Hole and warming his body. The Vampyrum yawned, trying to clear his mind from its sleepy state.<br>He tightened his wings a little and suddenly knew something was wrong.  
>Goth suddenly opened them, only finding an empty spot; Stella was missing.<p>

Slight panic began to fill his thoughts, turning in every ways possible to see if she was anywhere in the room. Still alone, the prince rapidly flew out of the Hole, flying at a franctic pace, hoping he would spot the young Silverwing. His instincts soon pushed him to fly in direction of the royal chamber, fearing the worst.  
>When he got near, two bats suddenly pushed him inside. Goth didn't have time to fully comprehend what was happening that two others grabbed him firmly, forbidding him to move. The Vampyrum roared, claiming to be released, but a dark laugh soon came to his ears, his attention then turning to Jarod who was now approaching.<p>

"They won't listen to you, son, as you are nothing to them at the moment. Nothing more than a good way to let out some resentment."

"What is this all about, father?" snarled Goth. "Where is Stella? I know you have something to do with this."

A cruel smile crept on the king's face as he moved to the side, gesturing towards the stone table. The Silverwing was lying on it, held by vines. She was breathing rapidly, her eyes widened in fear. The giant slowly came next to her, false pity and compassion showing on his face.

"I told you to get rid of her, son. … Now I see I have to do everything all by myself, as usual."

The prince was furious: "You better not lay a single claw on her or you'll regret it deeply!"

Jarod slammed his hands on the table, beside each sides of the female's head. He looked at Goth with fire in his eyes, his fur rising as he felt the same rage.

"I am the king! And you will stop disobeying me! If I have to destroy everything you love to make you understand, I will not hesitate a single second."

Goth was trying to get free, but one of his holder punched him in the stomach, making him stop. Out of breath, the prince was helplessly watching as Voxzaco had now entered the scene, approaching the king. The tall one got back to a straight stance, shaking his fury away while looking at his son with contempt.

"Rip her heart out, Voxzaco," he next ordered to the old bat.

The priest grinned, getting to the Silverwing and putting a claw on her thorax. He slowly started to dig in, a vicious smile appearing on his face as the young one began to scream in both terror and pain.  
>Her cries were enough for Goth to snap back to reality, his jaw tightening.<p>

"STOP IT! FOR THE LOVE OF ZOTZ, STOP IT!" he howled.

Jarod was suddenly before him, grasping the prince's shoulders, digging in his skin.

"Yes, Goth, show that dark side of yours."

A new scream alerted the son, looking at his father with light confusion.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"That rage hidden in your soul, that beast that is only awaiting the signal to jump out in plain daylight."

"… What?"

Everything was so surreal.  
>Stella cried again, pleading for someone to help her. Goth's mind was pulsing with ferocity, trying once again to get out of everyone's grip. Jarod slightly shook him, forcing him to look in his eyes.<p>

"Listen to me son or she'll die in the name of Zotz. … There's something in you. It's divine, out of this world. You've got to let it escape."

The king got back to the stone table, gesturing the priest to wait before digging further.

"I don't know if your dear Silverwing spoke to you about what she discovered yesterday," he continued. "… Two bats, two souls. Together they are strong, but one of them can only survive…. Cama Zotz and Nocturna planned an epic battle in our land with the help of two chosen ones. If one of them wins, the mortal world will be theirs."

"Yeah? And why should I care?" growled Goth.

Jarod frowned, his fangs showing: "Ignorant fool! We believe you do possess Zotz's soul!"

The prince's mind went blank for some seconds.

"… How?"

"Yes, son, the god of hell is inside of you, even if I disapprove his choice; I'm a better adept than you."

"I discovered the goddess' soul inside the Silverwing only by talking and looking at her," added Voxzaco. "There was a certain spark in her eyes when I told her about that prophecy … the same as you right now."

"LIES!" roared Goth. "How can you sort out such rapid conclusions? She and I are not related to that stupid story."

"As you wish," sighed the king, gesturing back to the priest to continue.

The old one didn't waste any seconds, dangerously widening the wound, blood rapidly coming out of the female's chest. Stella was now crying, her body trembling as she only wished this nightmare would soon end. Goth screamed in fury, glaring at his father with a look that could kill.  
>Thinking fast, he turned to one of his captors, biting a shoulder and then knocking the other out with his freed wing. He then jumped on the king, both hands on his neck as rage told him to strangle the giant.<p>

"I'm going to kill you," hissed the prince.

Jarod cruelly smiled, going over his pain.

"What are you waiting for … Zotz?"

Goth felt like exploding, roaring at his father's face to shut up. But soon his mind was starting to get dizzy, his eyes starting to shine with a strange white light. He could feel a new strength growing in him, making him feel bigger than he actually was. Jarod now had a satisfied look on his face, knowing what was happening.  
>The king was next suddenly thrown to a wall by an extreme force, his back hitting hard on the stone.<br>Goth was no more, his spirit shut down by a new presence. He turned to Voxzaco, his eyes now menacingly white, glowing with intensity.

"Release the Silverwing," he ordered with a voice that wasn't his.

The priest's eyes were bigger than usual, promptly getting his claw out of the young female's body now covered in blood.

"Get away from her!" then boomed the god's voice.

Voxzaco almost fell as he was trying to fly away in a hurry, roosting at one of the royal chamber's top corners. He had to see what would happen next.  
>Zotz approached Stella, observing her panting and pitiful frame. Grasping the top of her head, he moved it so her neck was visible. The god began to smell her, a growling sound rising in his throat.<p>

"Nocturna … I know you're here. I'll kill you, I'll rip all your limbs one by one, eating your heart with delight. … You're lucky this weak bat is helping you hiding your miserable self."

Jarod finally got up with slight pain. He was now looking at his son and could hardly recognize him. Even if his physique remained the same, except for his eyes, the prince's stance and manneurism were different; largely more composed and proud. The king got near him, bowing even before the god noticed him.

"Oh mighty Zotz," he began in a respectful tone. "Why not kill your sister when she is weak and frail?"

The dark lord looked at the giant, a cruel laugh escaping him.

"Jarod Hades Vampyrum Spectrum, I knew you'd be bowing at the first sight of me. I cannot kill her as she is not fully present at the moment. It would accomplish nothing, and I personally long for a good battle."

The tall bat instantly frowned, getting back into a straight stance.

"Why? You need to kill her right now when you still have the chance. You will be able to reign over this world, my lord!"

Zotz suddenly grabbed the other's mane fur with one hand, lifting him without any difficulties off the ground. His eyes were glowing with stronger intensity, looking straight into the king's soul.

"Do you really think your god can't win this battle, Jarod? Do you really think the only ennemy I can face is a fatally wounded child?"

The king shook his head, terrified. He asked for forgiveness, struggling in front of such power. The god sighed with a grumble, releasing the giant without any care.

"That is why I didn't choose you. You don't trust me fully. There's still fear in your heart."

He next came back to the little female, ripping away the vines. Unfolding his wings, he began to take flight, next taking the Silverwing in his talons and going out through the ceiling window.

* * *

><p>Going deep into the jungle, Zotz next landed on a branch, making sure to carefully lay Stella on it. He took one last good look at her, grinning as he knew she'd be a good rival when fully healed.<br>His presence began to fade away, the prince suddenly feeling weaker, leaving a hand to his head as pain began to submerge him.  
>When he finally got his full conscience back, he instantly felt confused as to why and how he got to this place. The last thing he remembered was choking his father, wishing for his death, and then this…<p>

"… Goth," called out a weak voice.

He turned to the source, jumping when he saw the female laying next to him, blood covering her body. He instantly kneeled beside her, observing her wound. It was large, but not profound enough to have touched any vital organs.  
>What could he do? He was no expert in healing! The Vampyrum had a worried expression on his face, holding the Silverwing's head a little above ground.<p>

"Forgive me, señorita, please forgive me," began the prince with a broken voice. "I should have been stronger and more vigilant."

Stella showed a weak smile: "No, … please, stop saying nonsense. I'm just a bad luck bringer, I earned that."

"Don't say that!" growled Goth, fear invading him. "You are brave, you can get through this!"

The female tried to laugh, but it was cut by horrible coughs, some blood filling her mouth.

"Brave…," she mused. "Voxzaco told me the same thing yesterday and look where it brought me…"

The Vampyrum wanted to replied that sounds got to his ears, freezing him as he entered his hunter state immediately. He feared a predator was coming, until a small form got to his side, trying to push him away. He recognize the newcomer as Axel.

"Cabrón! Don't you see she's dying? Let me handle this!" snarled the young one, still backing the prince.

Goth was dumbfounded, hardly realising the young banished appeared before his eyes. He finally snapped out of his confusion, trying to scare the male away with a growl.

"Get away from her, banished!"

"I know what to do to help her," harshly replied Axel. "Stop the hate for two seconds and let me save her. She's my friend, I don't want to lose her!"

They kept looking at eachothers for some seconds, as if testing their will. The prince finally huffed, reluctantly agreeing. The small Vampyrum then hurried in his search for medicinal leaves, knowing he had to do his best.


	14. Meeting In The Dark

**Small chapter -u- next one will be longer, I promise !**

* * *

><p><strong>-IN THE FUTURE-<strong>

It has been at least two weeks since the Silverwings arrived at Hibernaculum and no Owl showed itself since then, to Frieda's greatest relief.  
>But the Elder's mind was somewhere else, preoccupied by her lost of faith in retreiving Stella. Mercury had stopped his searches with other bats, saying the temperature outside was getting too harsh and low for them to start new expeditions.<br>She was lost, maybe dead, and that thought alone was breaking the old bat's heart. She'd need to find a way to ask for peace and forgiveness to Brutus, if that was possible.

Some bats had already began their hibernation, clueless about the danger preying on them. Frieda was keeping herself awake, as well as some others, to guard the refuge's entrance. She noticed Chinook staying awake for most of the time, knowing he wanted to get out there and continue the searches.  
>He was foolish, but his hope kept Frieda smiling, wanting to believe the same as him….<p>

"Frieda, something is approaching," warned Mercury in a hushed voice, getting next to her.

The bats kept their eyes glued to the waterfall, soon beginning to hear sounds of wings flapping in the air.  
>The Owls? Already?<br>As they got nearer, the Elder's heart was beating fast, scared of the next events to come. But only two small frames crashed in, landing on the cavern's ground. They were bats!  
>Frieda and Mercury flew down to them, recognizing a Silverwing and a Brightwing. Some members of the colony began to wake, startled by the sudden entrance of these newcomers. Murmurs rose, wondering who they were, until Frieda got to the Silverwing's side. She gasped when seeing his face: "… Amon?"<p>

The one known as Amon showed a tired smile, relieved in some sort.

"Frieda … I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Where were you? What happened to you?"

The Elder's questions cut themselves when she remarked the silver band on the male's left wrist, same for the Brightwing female accompanying him.

"The humans," began Amon. "They captured me a year ago and brought me to a strange building, where I met Artemis, my friend here present."

He gestured to the other by his side, bringing her next to him, into the light.

"The bands are cursed, Frieda. The humans marked us, stitched horrible tools of destruction to our bodies; a metal disk that explodes when touching the ground. Then we got thrown into the most hellish place, one they call the jungle, a southern forest. We were able to escape our doom by cutting the stitches and flying away. But we only found peace for some months before getting caught by monsters: the Vampyrums."

"How could you survive all that? How did you get out?" questionned Mercury.

"We met a young Silverwing back there," began Artemis. "She said she was living there, under the protection of their prince. … Stella Silverwing, she saved us, let us escape."

"You met Stella?!"

Chinook got off his roost, coming next to the small group.

"Yes," added Amon. "She's being retained by their ferocious prince, controlled by him." He had said that last part while frowning at Artemis, contradicting her.

"Then why didn't she escaped with you?"

"… She didn't want to," sighed the Brightwing. "She said her life was now in the jungle."

"But I will bring her back," said next the other with confidence. "Frieda, I saw something in her, someone I hold dearly in my heart…."

The Elder nodded: "Yes, Amon, she is what you think, but now is not the time to dwell into these thoughts. If Stella really is at that place, the jungle, we need to get her back immediately. She broke a law, she saw the sun. And by doing so she put our whole colony in danger."

Amon was shocked for a moment, frowning once again at this news: "It can't be … how could she let down her entire colony?"

He growled next, a name burning his lips: "Goth. It MUST be him."

"Whatever or whoever may be the cause is not important for the moment," cut the Elder. "Right now we need to get to her before spring comes back. The Owls are already threatening us to come and attack us right here in Hibernaculum. I won't let that happen. … I will gather volunteers and we will go to the jungle."

* * *

><p><strong>-PRESENT TIME-<strong>

When Stella finally regained conscience, her eyes first fell on the sky, presenting shades of orange and pink, announcing the sun setting down. She soon remarked Axel sitting on a branch not so far from her, looking at the horizon.  
>She couldn't help but smile weakly at such a sight. She was so glad to have such a friend as him, and she could personally not help but feel many more emotions when looking at him…<br>The young Vampyrum turned his head, noticing the other looking at him, leaving the female embarassed. But she soon returned to a smile when he got next to her, leaving a hand on her cheek.

"Hey, little lady," began Axel in a calm tone. "I'm glad I could find you before it was too late. Are you feeling alright?"

Stella looked at her body, noticing a mixture of leaves and berries recovering her thorax.

"I had better days," she answered in a raspy voice.

"Who did this to you?"

She noticed his concern and soon painful memories invaded her, remembering the terrifying event in the royal chamber.

"Jarod planned all this," she started. "He got bats to capture me and bring me to the royal chamber, tying my body to the stone table. Goth arrived not so long after and that's when Voxzaco began to dig towards my heart…"

She winced, relieving the pain. The young male brought her gaze back to him, trying to bring her comfort.

"Hey, it's okay, Stella, you're safe now. I'm here…. I can assure you, Jarod will pay for this."

He suddenly got backed up by a growling bat, no other than Goth. The prince was furious, trying to scare the young one away.

"You have no more business here, banished. She's healed, now go away!"

"Goth!" snarled Stella back. "Calm down. You should thank him instead; he just saved my life."

He glanced at her for some seconds, sighing in slight exasperation, knowing she was right.

"… Thanks, tonto muchacho."

"Chingado…" muttered Axel under his breath.

"OH YOU LITTLE-"

"Stop it you two!" shouted Stella before the prince could lay a hand on the younger male. "I need to know first how Axel got to us. How did he know we were here?"

"Yes," added Goth in a cruel tone, still baring his fangs at the banished. "The jungle isn't big enough for you to fly somewhere else?"

Axel shrugged, moving into Stella's view, trying to answer her without having to feel Goth's wrath all over him.

"I don't know, I just knew. Something told me I had to follow a certain path, it's hard to explain…"

The prince backed him up again: "Okay, good, you're only crazy. Now stay away from Stella. Forever! She has enough problems right now, I don't need her to feel the constant fear of being punished for hanging with someone like you."

"Someone like me?" roared Axel, furious. "She shouldn't be hanging with someone like YOU. It's your kind that created such injustice in the jungle. … I don't want to harm her, I always keep our meetings secret. I know the risks we're taking!"

"And I will still meet with him," added Stella. "… He is my friend, Goth, the first real one I've ever had. And personally I feel more connected to his tribe than yours…."

The giant froze, somehow hurt by her words. He next growled, rubbing his temples.

"I've heard enough," he sighed. "Let's go home…"

"Be careful that she doesn't lose her remedy or-" began Axel

"I know!" harshly cut the prince. "I know… Just… go away now. … You better watch yourself if we ever meet again, I won't be so generous."

The banished frowned, soon taking flight. He decided to hide long enough to see the Silverwing get on the giant's back and see them flying away, in the pyramid's direction.  
>He was furious. He wanted to do something, but couldn't. … At least not right now.<p>

* * *

><p>For the next few days in the Hole, Stella could already feel Goth being distant, hardly speaking to her and only interacting with her when he was bringing her food. The female was tired to stay in that place day and night, waiting for her wound to get better. She wanted to get out and try to see what was going on with the prince. She knew he once spoke to his father, confronting him about the revelation of Zotz, but she hardly got any more details.<br>One night, when her strength was finally back to her, she decided to stop him, decided to know what was going on.

"Goth, will you finally speak to me, for Nocturna's sake? What is wrong with you, you're so silent…"

He was getting hesitant, slowly turning back to her and mustering all his courage to declare: "You need to go back north."

Stella felt her whole world shattering, her ears lowering. She gently put a hand on his arm, as if trying to see if it was real or not. Her eyes were big from shock.

"W-why?"

"Because I can't ignore the threats anymore!" he declared, a grave look on his face. "My father, your constant meetings with Axel and now me…. I don't even remember what happenened when I was possessed by Zotz and that worries me. I don't want to kill you…"

"Goth, you saved me back then!" reassured Stella, tightening her grip.

"But for how long? … Stella, you can't trust the dark lord."

The female seemed distressed, not releasing him for a single moment.

"Don't send me away," she said in a weak voice. "Please, not after all this…"

"It's all my fault, anyway," added Goth, moving away from her. "… If only I had listened to Zephyr back then. He warned me about the prophecy. He told me we were related by something far more greater than anything. … Oh if only I listened, you wouldn't have been on the verge of dying!"

The Silverwing's fur suddenly spiked up: "Why did you never tell me that? When I first spoke to you about that damn story, why didn't you bring that detail up?"

"Because I thought it was ridiculous!" he raged. "I prefered to brush it away. No one could possibly have the soul of a god … but here I am today, doomed or maybe even blessed with the spirit of Zotz!"

Stella frowned. She couldn't believe how secretive the prince could be. After all they went through, she thought she had win his trust…

"Is there anything else you're hiding?" she began with venom in her voice. "Or maybe you just LOVE to play tricks on me, trying to make me feel safe? … I can see your game now; you want to send me back north because I'm becoming aware of everything wrong with this stupid world!"

The Vampyrum was now furious, snarling at her, towering her and backing her to a wall.

"You ungrateful little pest!" he growled. "I only wish for your protection and what you only do is back-stab me with stupid accusations? I hid that from you because I thought it was ridiculous. I wanted to believe Zotz sent you to me for a reason, a good one! Not for killing you!"

"I wish I had never met you," she barked back. "Your god is stupid, your colony is disgusting and so is this nightmarish jungle!"

She didn't let him time to answer, rushing out to the exit, flying away. The giant came next to the entrance, looking at her escaping.

"Get lost!" he shouted at her, his fist in the air. "You can even die, I don't care!"

But when he saw her disappear, his ears lowered, soon regretting his words. He grumbled, angry at how stupid he was. How could he apologize…?

* * *

><p>Stella didn't really have any destination in mind, losing herself in the pyramid's core. She kept repeating her previous discussion with the prince in her head, rage fogging her vision.<br>She knew he wanted to protect her, and personally she was glad he was doing so, but how could he hide such things to her? How could he want to send her home after everything they went through? The Silverwing wanted to scream; would she finally have a place she could call home one day?  
>Going further on her path, the female remarked everything getting dark around her, small moon rays coming to her through small cracks in the walls. A familiar scent suddenly came to her, remembering her of the north….<br>Stella stopped, now facing a large door, a circular stone blocking an entry. Curious, she sticked her ear on the rock, hearing faint voices after a while on the other side. The odors came back to her and she immediately understood; she found the northern prisonners Hell told her about! The female went to the door's side, trying to move it away, but her weakness proved to be futile against such task. What could she do? When looking around, the Silverwing spotted a large crack near the door. Maybe she could get through it…  
>She remembered the last time she tried to do such trick, back in the north in the human building, and it scared her a little. But she soon found courage to squeeze into it, growling as she finally fell inside with a loud thump.<br>The room was hot and the scent was stronger. Not seeing a thing, Stella used her echolocation to scan the place, jumping in surprise at the pictures that got back to her. Many bats were roosting around, all looking at her. Echoes soon started to rise, many voices cursing the Vampyrums for bringing a new sacrifice, this time a young one. Stella didn't wait before correcting them:

"Please, everyone, I'm not a new sacrifice! I came here on my own."

Everyone stopped, wondering how that could be possible.  
>A bat soon began to fly down to the Silverwing's side. Stella could notice how the other's fur was brighter and her frame bigger. The young recognized the newcomer as a Brightwing, having met some during her first migration.<p>

"How is that possible?" began the other, a female. "Were you not stopped by guards or anyone?"

Stella shrugged.

"I guess not… I didn't see anyone when coming here. Most Vampyrums stay away from me, actually."

Many bats gasped, wondering how such thing could happen.

"… Who are you?" questionned the Brightwing, confused.

The young one's stance straightened up: "My name's Stella Silverwing and I'm here to get you all out of here!"

Excitation began to rise amongst the captured bats, somehow relieved at such declaration. The Brightwing was speechless until a new frame landed beside her, this time a Silverwing male. This one came straight to Stella, leaving a claw in a threatening and accusative way on the small female's chest.

"Stop saying nonsense," he began, frowning. "There's no way to escape. Tell us the truth; who sent you here?"

Stella was slightly scared, her eyes glued to the male. She tried to get her courage back up, pushing the other's hand away.

"I'm not lying! I got told northern bats were held up here and I need to get you out."

"Amon, look," cut the Brightwing, suddenly taking Stella's left wrist, bringing her band to light.

She compared it to her band, silver and bright like the moon. The young Silverwing could also see the same one on the male, this Amon.

"How did you get this? It's not even the same color as ours" questionned the male.

"Humans gave it to me back in the north," answered Stella, harshly getting her wrist back. "I was held up in a building with many others until I managed to escape, meeting Goth at the same time."

"You know prince Goth?" gasped the Brightwing.

"Don't believe her, Artemis, that young freak is out of her mind," cut Amon. "Nobody, especially not a northerner, could live up a single day alive with that barbarian."

Stella frowned, clearly angered by the male's comments.

"Well here I am. I almost spent a month with him now and I'm at the best of my shape."

The other Silverwing brushed up the fresh scar on her thorax.

"… Obviously," he commented with small disdain.

Artemis, the Brightwing, moved Amon to the side, trying to catch the young's gaze.

"You've got to run away while you can," she warned. "That prince is cruel and without pity. He and his father often like to come here and rip some hearts, believe me. Leave this place, I beg you. It won't be long before he decides to sacrifice you."

Stella wanted to laugh at such comments, but she knew at the same time that these bats must have seen much more than her, probably a darker side she never guessed in Goth.

"I won't be leaving without you all," Stella declared.

"Stop saying nonsense," growled Amon. "The minute we get out of here, all the Vampyrums will fly down to us. You're thinking the unthinkable."

A sound suddenly cut the male, the door beginning to move away. Artemis and Amon began to back away in fear, the moon rays soon filling the room, a large shadow appearing. Stella turned around, jumping in slight surprise when she recognized Goth.  
>How did he find her?<br>The Vampyrum rapidly came towards her, his fangs showing.

"What are you doing here?" he raged.

Stella instantly looked defiant, trying to make herself larger.

"You wanted me to get lost, that's what I did! And I'll stay here. You wish my death? Then I want to be with my people."

"I did not-"

He wanted to get nearer, but a bat got between them two; Artemis. She had opened her wings, trying to hide Stella behind her.

"Stay away!" she commanded in a trembling tone. "You will not touch this child!"

The prince frowned, a strange fury crossing his eyes. He grabbed the Brightwing by her neck, lifting her up to his level, laughing cruelly: "You pitiful creature, you dare block the prince's way."

"Release her!" shouted Stella with rage.

The Vampyrum glared at the young Silverwing, still holding his victim.

"You shouldn't be caring about these bats, one day or another they will all die."

"Then kill me! Right here, right now! Me instead of her, since that makes no difference!"

Goth couldn't stop grinning, recognizing the soul warrior in her. He harshly released the Brightwing, soon grasping the young Silverwing next.  
>Stella was scared for a moment, believing he was really about to end her life. But it soon shifted to confusion as he began to exit the place. The female started to punch his arm, baring her fangs.<p>

"I order you to release me! I want to die!" she declared.

The prince chuckled evily, both from her comment and by how he couldn't feel her blows, her strength almost non existent to him.  
>He was then closing the door as he had exited with the female. He would need to talk much with her.<p> 


	15. A Flame Under the Rain

**WEHHH, this chapter didn't turn out as great as I thought BUT a lot of things does happen xD I'll try to pop out the next chapter soon !**

* * *

><p>He regretted everything. Everything he said. Deep inside he wanted her to stay in the jungle. He could kill for her, if that would mean something good to the Silverwing.<br>Yes he was a monster for many and he liked it. Like his father, he craved for power; to be able to bend others to his will.  
>But when he looked at Stella, how powerful and brave she was, he could only respect her. She wasn't like the others back in the catacombs.<br>She would sacrifice herself for others and that brought admiration out from the giant.

He apologized about all the things he hid from her. From the sacrifices to his meeting with Zephyr, he simply wanted to protect her the best he could.

Stella was still angry, asking if she was worthy of the prince's trust. After all what he said, it was only normal for such thing to happen.  
>The Vampyrum answered that she always were, even if it never really seemed like much. And now she had to trust him in turn when he warned her about the catacombs. If she was caught going there by anyone, any guards or even Jarod, she would face heavy consequences or even death, something the prince did not wish upon her.<br>Life was always threatening in the jungle, he was well aware of that. He wanted to train her in order to become stronger and conscious of what she could do and not. This kingdom was way different than the colony she was from, something Stella discovered rapidly. And something inside of her wanted to explode into this world's daylight: her soul, her strength.

She would become the fierce warrior she was always meant to be.

* * *

><p>Stella kept visiting the captives for many nights, always making sure she wasn't followed or seen.<br>She spent many hours trying to find a way to get them out of that forsaken place, and also spoke with them, especially with Artemis. The Brightwing was admirative of the young one, hardly believing that she would risk her life for bats she didn't know. To which the Silverwing only answered that there were other ways to freedom than death, that she had to do this not only for all the others, but for herself.  
>She was becoming more comfortable speaking with the older female, as if a sort of mother-daughter relationship was coming to life between the two of them.<p>

And Amon … he kept looking at the young Silverwing with certain disdain, but Stella knew there was probably something far more greater going on in his mind.  
>He rarely spoke, but when he did it was only to give ideas of how to escape. Not that he had faith in the young female, but he had nothing else to lose.<br>He was the one to bring up the idea of moving the door with a sort of lever; a branch or stick hard enough not to break and give an extension of Stella's strength. Could it work? Maybe.  
>Stella would take action the following night.<p>

* * *

><p>Jarod couldn't help but smile darkly when he heard the Silverwing male speak up his plan with the stick. He wasn't dumb…<br>The king rapidly fled the door's side without a sound, flying out of the catacombs with a low chuckle.  
>He knew Stella kept going to that place since the first night his guards spotted her, and frankly he thought about imprisoning her there, ready to patch that stupid hole she kept squeezing in and out each nights.<br>But he knew Goth would be furious and Jarod needed the young female to finally bring up Nocturna for the prophecy to start.  
>And that was why a new idea came to his mind, a backup plan if anything ever went wrong with that stupid prophecy.<br>He would let Stella free the captives and knew she would get the map to their stupid sanctuary here in the jungle. For some years already he had tried to find it, but without any success. If the Silverwing got the echo map, he could easily steal it from her. And when he would find the damned place, he would recapture all the northerners, assembling enough sacrifices for Zotz to get out of his hell.  
>His plan was perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's happening tonight, Axel, I'll free the bats held in the catacombs."<p>

Stella couldn't retain her excitement, flying at her friend's side. She had told him some days ago of how she discovered them and how the place looked, sometimes trying to come up with plans with him.  
>The young Vampyrum looked at her, surprise showing on his face. He glided to a branch, followed by the female and roosting there.<p>

"Are you sure everything will work? That Amon you told me about has a good plan, I can't deny it, but what will happen after?"

"I found a secret path that leads outside. It's big enough for bats of my kind to fly through. … Don't worry, Axel, I looked out for everything. Soon they'll be free and that makes me happy."

"Does Goth know about this?"

The Silverwing froze, lowering her ears a little, rubbing her band nervously.

"… No," she answered. "I didn't want him to interfere. I know he would try to stop me. The only time he caught me there was on the first night I discovered the catacombs and ever since I've been avoiding him a little."

"Good," huffed the male. "I don't think you'd need him anyway. He's such an idiot."

Stella frowned, slapping the other's arm: "No he's not! He only wants to protect me."

"And I want to protect you too," added Axel, his tone rising a little. "I don't get why you're staying with him. You should be living with the banished, with me…"

Both looked at eachothers with big eyes, realizing what the Vampyrum just said.  
>Axel rapidly faked a cough, looking away: "I, uh, … you know what I mean."<p>

Stella couldn't hide her smile, amused by the situation. She approached the male, a playful look on her face: "No, I don't know what you mean, could you explain it to me."  
>The Vampyrum blushed, inhaling sharply at the sight of the Silverwing now before him. He tried to avoid the subject, rapidly taking the other in his wings and nudging her head with his fist, laughing nervously.<p>

"AH little lady, you're so funny!"

When he stopped Stella was now frowning at him, still in his wings. But their new proximity soon calmed them, their gazes now entertwined. Their hearts began to beat fast, new emotions rising between them.  
>The Silverwing sighed, lovingly leaving her head on the other's chest. She felt the Vampyrum tightening his wings, hugging her.<br>She could feel him being hesitant though as he cleared his throat and next announced: "I want to start a rebellion."

Stella's head bolted right up, perplexed.

"A what?"

"A rebellion. … I want to drive Jarod out of power, kill him if necessary. … For too long my people have lived in the shadows, scared to be spotted and killed only because they wish for things to change. I will be the one to change things and those who'll want to follow me will gladly be accepted."

"Are you out of your mind?" began the Silverwing with small fear. "You can't face him alone, he will crush you even before you can touch him!"

"I'm not a fool, Stella, I already have some plans in mind. … And one of them would probably involve Nocturna."

The female knew he was talking about her. She had told him too of that story involving Goth and her and right now she seemed to regret it a bit.

"You better not ask me anything related to that matter. And I don't even know how to bring Nocturna up anyway! … You want to play this little war game? Fine. But play it alone."

"Sooner or later it will come up to you and everyone else living in the pyramid," he added. "That is why I'd want you to live with my tribe; you wouldn't be exposed to any risks."

Stella got out of his wings, frowning a little: "And what about Goth? … Where I go, he goes. And where he goes, I go! I will not leave him behind."

"You're making things hard," sighed Axel.

"No, I'm simply sticking to what I want." She took a pause, trying to hold the other's gaze only to get her point across. "I have now decided that no one will tell me what to do. I will choose my own path, whether others like it or not. Right now, tonight, I will free the northerners and take full responsibility if needed. I'm not scared of Jarod anymore, not scared of anyone! One day I'll be as strong as a Vampyrum and then no one will be able to stop me."

The young male showed a smile, amused. He did not hesitate to take one of the Silverwing's hands, soon leaving a courteous kiss on it. He couldn't stop smirking when noticing's Stella surprised look.

"You'll be far more greater than any of us, I can guarantee it."

He rapidly scooted away, extending his wings and readying himself to fly. He glanced one last time at the female, slightly looking concerned.

"Be careful… If something ever goes wrong, you know where to find me."

The Vampyrum was now away, Stella still on the same spot. She gently held her hand he kissed, blushing.  
>She couldn't help but feel affection for him. … Was he thinking the same?<p>

* * *

><p>The rain was back that night, no lightnings this time. Stella couldn't ask for a greater temperature; the falling water would hide the captives' scent and make it hard for the Vampyrums to spot them.<br>The clouds were hiding the moon, leaving no light into the catacombs. The Silverwing couldn't help but feel insecure, often scanning the surroundings with her sonar. She felt observed, even though there was no one around.  
>Getting by the door, she let down a stick she found before getting there, placing it near the door's side. But she stopped her tracks, noticing another branch, much more larger, standing against a nearby wall.<br>She never noticed it before….

"Stella? Is that you?" called out Artemis' voice from the small hole in the wall near the door.

The young female approached, soon seeing the Brightwing's eyes.

"Yes, Artemis, I'm here! I brought a stick … but there's another one here that seems much more solid. I'll try to move it to the door's side."

"Be careful! If it's too heavy, stop immediately. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or to provoke any loud sounds, in risk of attracting the guards."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Stella was confident, truly determined to liberate all the northerners. She approached the branch, first moving it by pushing against it with her shoulders. It moved, leaning against the Silverwing's frame.  
>The girl first felt like falling against this weight, but it was with renewed courage that she brought up all her inner strength, slowly moving it and soon laying it against the round door in a certain angle.<br>Amon next came in the hole's view, supervising the female's work.

"You did great, Stella," he encouraged. "Now you need to push hard against the stick's end so it'll make the door roll. You can do it!"

Stella was burning from all the effort, slightly panting. She got to the part Amon mentionned, giving all her strength once more, growling as she kept pushing and pushing. A sound was soon heard, the rock slowly beginning to move. She felt powerful, a real force of nature. Maybe her new life in the jungle was shaping her, or maybe it was only her desire fueling her. But Stella felt immense.  
>When the opening was large enough, Artemis was the first one to exit, quickly coming to Stella's side, stopping her effort.<p>

"You did it!" cheered the Brightwing, suddenly hugging the young one, lifting her off the ground.

Many other bats came out, joy written all over their faces. They were cheering in hushed tones, all going around Stella, their savior.  
>When Artemis released her, Amon was next to the young one, rubbing the top of her head with amusement.<p>

"You're strong for a bat your age!" he brought up. "We could use someone like you at our base."

"Yes, come with us, Stella," added the Brightwing. "You belong with us, not with those cannibals."

The offer was very tempting. The female lowered her gaze, as if ashamed to reveal her truth: "I can't …. My life is here now, in the jungle. I simply can't imagine myself living with bats of my kind anymore."

"Stella, please," begged Artemis, putting both hands on the other's cheeks. "You need to follow us! You were very lucky up to now to survive by Goth's side, but for how long will it go on? You are not safe here."

Sounds echoed in the tunnel, alerting all the bats who were now frozen in fear.  
>Amon was quick to move again, grasping the Brightwing's shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts.<p>

"Artemis, we need to go. Now!"

"But-"

"I'll be fine," reassured Stella, a small smile on her face. "Please, leave."

The other female was saddened, taking one good last look at the Silverwing before leaning to her ear: "I'll give you the map to our sanctuary, Statue Haven. If you ever change your mind, meet us there."  
>She began to sing an echo map, pictures of landmarks appearing in Stella's mind. A weird shaped tree, its trunk all twisted. Next, a large river roaring below them. Then several ruins of human buildings. Finally ending to the picture of a large statue of a man.<br>The Brightwing soon left after that, urged by the others and especially Amon.  
>Stella stayed still, watching them fly away through the crack she had spotted nights ago.<p>

And she felt empty.

Everything was now silent, the rain only echoing in her ears. The Silverwing was feeling small again, like a child lost in a vast space of unknown.  
>Did she make the right choice?<p>

* * *

><p>As Amon and Artemis were flying side by side under the rain, the Brightwing couldn't help but notice an uncertain expression on her male companion.<p>

"You can't believe it too, am I right?" she began. "We're finally out!"

"And Stella is still back there," answered the Silverwing, thoughtful.

The female sighed, still not believing she left the child behind.

"You remember when I told you about my life back in my colony?" continued Amon. "About how the one I love was about to give birth to a child?"

"… Yes?"

Amon looked straight at the Brightwing, concern showing up.

"… I think it's her. I think Stella is my daughter…"'

* * *

><p>Stella was now standing near the crack, many thoughts rushing through her mind.<br>Memories of her colony came back to her, soon worrying about its state. Were the Owls after them? Were they paying the price for her escape?  
>Was this rescue mission of hers a sign from Nocturna, telling her to fix her mistakes? That she could do good in this world?<br>Stella shivered, folding her wings around her tightly.

Soon she felt a mass around her, moving like a predator watching its prey. Her fur was rising, the atmosphere shifting to a creepy state. Stella couldn't stop herself from turning around, soon meeting face to face with Jarod who was showing a cruel smile on his face.

"Nice night, isn't it?" he said, still grinning.

The Silverwing jumped, backing up. The Vampyrum moved towards her, always staying near and towering the female.

"What are you doing in the catacombs?" he asked next.

Stella was trembling: "I- I got lost…"

"Liar."

He put a claw under her chin, obligating her to look into his eyes.

"I know you just freed the sacrifices. I saw you."

The female straightened up, frowning.

"Yes," she answered. "I did it because it's wrong to hold other bats against their will only to kill them for futile sacrifices. You are evil!"

Jarod chuckled softly, clearly amused: "Oh, señorita, getting the big words out, I see." He grabbed her jaw tighter, showing his fangs. "You deserve death for such an act! To forbid us from perpetuating a tradition as old as time is unforgivable."

Stella could read rage in his eyes.

"Now give me the map to Statue Haven. I know that Brightwing gave it to you!"

"Never!" spat the young female.

The king growled: "No need to resist, weakling, I can seek it out myself if I want."

The Silverwing was slightly confused.

"You wouldn't be able to…"

The Vampyrum laughed darkly, malice lighting up his features as he approached the young one once more.

"Oh, you think so?" he added, defiant. "I then guess you are ignorant about my powers, girl. … I can catch sounds of the past, present and future if I'd want! Even all those miserable sounds in your head. Zotz gave me many powers you have no idea of."

Stella was speechless, wondering if she had to believe him or not.  
>She didn't take any chances though, rapidly opening her wings, slapping the other's face on the same occasion. As the king was growling from both surprise and small pain, the Silverwing took the opportunity to fly off into the crack, evading just in time the giant's hand who tried to grab her.<br>She could hear his roar as he tried to squeeze in. But he rapidly moved away, flying to another direction.  
>Stella, on her part, never stopped flying, simply thinking about going into the jungle and hide herself.<br>She could have gone to the Hole and seek protection by Goth's side, but her instincts were now taking over her, obligating her to fly the fastest she could. Looking behind her, she spotted the Vampyrum quickly coming, his large wings giving him more speed.  
>Stella was dying from fear, flapping her own wings the fastest she could. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought it would come out of her chest at any moments.<br>She could hear Jarod's breath behind her, ready to grab her and probably hurt her. Oh what could she do?  
>Spotting several vines entertwined, the female took the opportunity on her small size to slide through the small openings between them, confusing the other. She continued to glide away, not even looking back once.<br>Her path soon led her to a familiar scene, a small waterfall coming before her. She didn't hesitate to plunge into it, discovering the now known tunnel. She continued to fly fast, her eyes soon landing on the banished's lair.  
>She knew both the rain and waterfall would have masked her trail to Jarod, which gave the Silverwing small comfort.<br>She flew the highest she could, spotting a new hole into a tree's trunk. Landing into it, Stella couldn't stop her swing as she fell on someone.

"Wha-?!"

The voice, half-asleep, was soon recognized when Stella scanned her poor victim, realizing it was Axel.  
>She didn't wait any longer, embracing the young Vampyrum, shaking. The male was still trying to wake up, blinking several times as he tried to get a hold on the intruder.<br>When he saw Stella in his arms, he knew something was wrong.

"Stella, what happened?"

She was in a panicked state, her eyes scanning every corners.

"Jarod tried to follow me," she answered in a quick and hushed tone. "He saw me liberate the captives, he tried to get the map from me."

Axel held her shoulders firmly.

"Did he see where you entered in order to get here?"

"… I don't think so. I was able to confuse him at some point. … I'm so scared, Axel."

The young male sighed, clearly relieved in some sort. He kept the other in his wings, hugging her close to his body. He couldn't help but nuzzle the top of her head, trying to console her.

"It's over, Stella, you're safe now…."

The Silverwing was trembling, clutching his fur.  
>She soon lifted her gaze, her face now close to Axel's. Both bats were silent, silently observing eachothers.<p>

"Stay with me tonight," added the Vampyrum, his tone almost sultry. "My parents are absent for the night, both hunting. … Stay with me and you'll be safe."

Stella was appealed by his voice, instantly feeling better for some reason. A small purr rose in her throat, sticking closer to the male.

"… Axel, promise me you'll be with me forever. I don't want to lose you…"

The cannibal growled with desire, his hand now at the back of the female's head.  
>He didn't stop, suddenly leaving his lips on the Silverwing's, kissing her slowly and lovingly. Stella didn't push him away, soon participating. She was a bit surprised at first, tasting some traces of blood from the other. But she strangely liked it, the metallic taste arousing her at some point.<br>She felt all her fear instantly brush away, new feelings invading her. Both bats' eyes were now closed, fully enjoying the moment.  
>When Axel ended it, he next nuzzled the female's cheeks, leaving small kisses here and there.<p>

"Forever… Forever yours."

* * *

><p>He searched for her all night, without any success. How could he lose her track? Jarod was a good hunter, he rarely let any prey escape….<br>He was back at the pyramid when the sun was slowly coming up. He was furious.  
>He almost had it! That stupid map, he needed it!<br>The king snarled, leaving his fist hard on the stone table when he got to its side in the royal chamber. Now he knew the Silverwing would avoid him and would probably hide herself in the jungle. His chances of finding her again were small now, same for the prophecy to start….  
>Unless he seeked help…<br>His thoughts rapidly shifted to the spies, those bats formed to accomplish special tasks. They were stealthy, fast and cunning. He knew exactly who to ask for what he wanted, getting to nearby guards and asking for the one he had in mind to come immediately.

And it was only after an hour that he saw her enter the royal chamber, her flight hardly audible.  
>The king smiled, she was perfect.<br>Vera was born to be a spy. Her earthly colors made it easier for her to hide in the jungle's vegetation, camouflaging her at any instants. He remembered the first time he found her as a child, lost and abandonned in the jungle. He accepted her in the pyramid, soon training her. Now she was a full-grown adult, elegant and beautiful.  
>Jarod walked to her, an amused smile on his face.<p>

"You called for me, your highness?" began the female.

"Yes, Vera, I have a job for your particular talents."

The spy stayed straight while the male was circling around her.

"Another kingdom to spy on?" she asked.

Jarod chuckled darkly: "Not this time, dear. … This time it's an inside matter. There is a bat I need for you to find and keep an eye on."

"A banished, I presume…" added Vera, still neutral.

"Not even close," he answered as he gently held her shoulders, now behind her. "… You probably heard about and saw that feeble Silverwing my son, prince Goth, brought back from his unfortunate trip to the north? I need you to spy on her, bring her back to me. She escaped in the jungle tonight, taking with her important information. … Also I'm suspecting many things about her and I need to know if my concerns are justified."

Vera quirked an eyebrow.

"Isn't she just a child? … I didn't know our great and powerful king Jarod was afraid of a little pup."

She had said that last part with slight amusement in her voice, almost mocking the male's order.  
>Jarod tightened his grip on her shoulders, his claws slowly digging into her skin, making the spy wince a bit in pain.<p>

"She's an outsider, I can't fully trust her," he whispered cruelly to her ear. "You're lucky I don't serve you the same treatment, foreigner. … Fortunately for you, you showed your value long ago and that was all I needed."

Still near her, he took the opportunity to take in her scent against her neck, slightly growling. He had always thought the spy to be beautiful and enigmatic, her presence always making him feel dizzy at some point…  
>He suddenly released her, Vera's frame stoic from what just happened. The giant didn't expect her to turn around, already leaving her side to attend other matters.<p>

"Go now," he ordered while walking away. "I want full reports every mornings."

Vera then heard him fly away, her tension finally dropping. She faintly sighed, glad he didn't waste too much time on her this once. She knew the king was slightly infatuated with her, and it weirded her out at some point, although she knew it wasn't rare for him to have some one-night stands with females from time to time.  
>The spy didn't bother thinking too much about the matter any further, soon spreading her wings and flying out of the royal chamber silently.<br>Her hunt was now beginning.


	16. Once Upon A Dream

**bjdsbfbiwefbs next chapter will be intense -u- ... well, I hope xD !**

* * *

><p>Goth rarely dreamt. Most of the time his sleep was plunged in thick darkness, giving no space for imagination.<br>But this time a scenery appeared before his eyes. It was nighttime, the sky filled with strange glistening stars. The longer he looked at it, the more he realized the sky was nothing more but the ceiling of a cavern, a really huge one. The air was cold, the trees fake, without any life.  
>Where was he?<p>

"Goth…," growled a low and hushed voice.

The prince was on alert, his ears twisting as he looked around him. Everything shifted, the trees falling in a strange earthquake, forcing the Vampyrum to take flight, slightly scared. The ground shattered, a form suddenly emerging from the very depth of hell. The newcomer was immense, almost as big as the pyramid back in the jungle. The creature's face was long, its jaw wide and filled with sharp fangs. Its eyes were glowing with intensity, glaring at the Vampyrum, as if trying to pierce his soul.  
>Goth instantly knew. When he landed on the ground, observing the other, he knew this was no other than Cama Zotz.<br>He felt like bowing, but the prince didn't dare to move. Was it real? It felt so…

"Goth," said the god again. "We meet, at last."

The male couldn't help but feel honored to be in front of this dark lord. He wondered if this was how his father was able to speak with Zotz…  
>The god's large head went down towards the Vampyrum, getting a better look at him. Goth began to shiver, impressed by all the strength emanating from his sole presence.<p>

"Fear is a weakness, prince, do not let it overtake you."

Goth seemed to wake, words finally escaping his mouth: "How, oh great Zotz, am I able to speak to you? Or is it only the fruit of my imagination…"

The lord chuckled, his pointy teeth showing into a grin.

"No one can imagine me. A god appears when he wants, where he wants. Also you are the vessel of my soul, that alone is a good reason for me to appear before you."

His words resonated into the Vampyrum's mind. He still couldn't believe such fate was bestowed on him.

"Why me?" dared to question Goth. "Was no other Vampyrum worthy of this gift?"

"Why? Would you have prefered me to choose your father instead?"

"Never! He'd do such horrible things with your soul, my lord."

"And still, I think he'd have more joy than you."

Zotz's stance straigthened up, continuing: "Also you shouldn't underestimate my powers, Goth. I know everything your father thinks. For very long I made him my champion, giving him strength and powers few of your specie ever had. He was, and still is, of great use to me, but another fate awaits him."

The prince seemed thoughtful, an amused grin soon crepting on his face.

"As the bearer of your soul, my lord, will this also mean that I will have powers too?"

"When I possess you, yes."

Goth laughed, knowing the god would answer that.

"No, no, I mean, when I'm my normal self! If you were able to give powers to my father, and he is only a mere servant, what about me? I was chosen for your glorious combat after all…"

"I beg your pardon?"

Zotz seemed offended, which brought Goth to think that he probably made a mistake by bringing this subject, his ears lowering. The god snapped at the male: "And what do you expect to do with any power I would give you? Giving these costs me a lot, Goth."

"It all depends on what you'd choose to give me, my lord," added the prince, his head lowering in respect and fear.

The tall creature showed an evil grin, clearly amused.

"… You are so manipulative, just like your father. But you are clearly stronger. … One day you will become the greatest king, Goth, I just know it."

The Vampyrum smiled in triumph, his chest growing with pride. He wanted to believe the god…

"… But for such thing to happen, would that mean that Stella would be dead?"

"Yes," answered Zotz without any remorse. "One day or another, the Silverwing will need to die anyway. The prophecy will finally be accomplished, at long last!"

"Other bats were in the same situation as us?" questionned Goth, confused.

"Indeed! But the problem was that both vessels were always appart. Mine always here, in the south, while Nocturna's was in the north. … But this time we decided to bring you two together. The bands were Nocturna's idea. She wanted the Silverwing and you to develop a strong bond in your travel, which I still think was ridicule. But it did brought you together and now our fateful combat can truly begin."

"I refuse to kill Stella," announced the Vampyrum. "I- I wanted to believe you brought her to me for a good reason, and I still want to believe so. … That child now means the world to me, my lord, almost like the daughter I will never have…"

Zotz cut him, laughing loudly.

"A daughter?!" mocked the god. "Poor prince, you have lost your mind! I can assure you one day you will have a child, but it won't be that weak Silverwing. No, you will kill her, you will win, WE will win! That is the truth, that is your fate."

Goth's hands became fists, clearly angered by such words. He defied the god with his glare, frowning, his jaw tightening, but he didn't dare to replicate.  
>Zotz's bright eyes glowed harder, locked into the other's gaze. He began to growl, the ground trembling at such a sound.<br>The god seemed to conceed at something:

"… I will give you one power, one that will prove you that I can still be benevolent."

Goth was still frowning, but that did catch his attention: "What will it be?"

"Next time you go to sleep, think about someone you love but is no more in this world. Only then will you truly experience the greatness of my power…"

* * *

><p>The sun was already high up in the sky when Axel began to wake up. He first felt a presence between his wings, his gaze instantly lowering and meeting Stella's frame. A sleepy smile showed on his face as he nuzzled the female's head gently. The Silverwing let out a happy sigh, her eyes still closed, as she cuddled closer to the young Vampyrum.<br>They were both feeling great, last night's event still fresh in their memory. When Stella finally opened her eyes, she looked up to Axel, happiness appearing on her features. Her heart was beating fast, still not believing that she was in his arms and that they kissed last night…. She rubbed her nose against his in a playful manner, their lips soon touching. Oh how she was glad she stayed…

Suddenly both bats were seperated by someone else, a loud growl rising in the place. A large frame faced Axel, no other than Hell whose fur was all spiked up. He pointed a claw towards Stella.

"What is the meaning of this?" he snarled. "What is she doing here?"

Another form came into the place, this one being Flora. She came protectively before the Silverwing, afraid her mate's temper would turn for the worst.  
>Axel tried to explain himself:<p>

"Look, dad, she was in trouble. She came to me and I offered her shelter-"

"What kind of trouble?" raged Hell as he turned to the young female.

Stella was first scared, but soon she brought her courage up, getting away of Flora's protection and facing the chief.

"I did it," she announced, serious. "I freed the sacrifices, just as you asked."

Hell's face suddenly changed from rage to surprise, his ears perking up. A large grin slowly appeared on his face as he couldn't contain his laugh of relief.

"I can't believe it! You actually did?! HA, muchacha, I knew I could count on you!"

He tried to calm himself: "Now… I believe they gave you the map to their sanctuary? I'd be glad if you shared that information with me."

"No."

Stella's refusal surprised everyone. Axel rapidly came to her side, questionning her.

"Stella what are you doing? Why are you changing your mind? You said you'd help us!"

The Silverwing sighed, feeling everyone's gaze on her. She remembered some words Goth once told her, which she quoted:

"The first rule of the jungle is to never trust anyone. … I do feel right with your people, Axel, but my heart tells me that I need to protect my own kind from everyone."

The chief rapidly approached her, frowning as he laid a claw on the female's chest in an accusative gesture.

"Liar. I'm sure you gave it to Goth or even Jarod already! And now you want to reveal our position, I'm sure of it!"

Axel growled, backing up his father a little.

"You're wrong! Stella ran from the pyramid last night, right after she freed the captives, she was escaping from Jarod."

"He already knew I was getting them out," added Stella. "I don't know how he did, I always was cautious…"

A hand landed on her shoulder, Flora gently turning the young one to her, concern showing on her face.

"Did he read your mind?" she asked.

The Silverwing shook her head, to everyone's relief.  
>Hell sighed, bringing the young female's attention back to him:<p>

"You're playing a dangerous game, señorita. One day or another I will get this map and you'll know that'll be the greatest decision you will have made. We can protect these bats, we can form an alliance with them. … Only good things can come out of this, I can assure you."

Stella was thoughtful, truly wondering if she was doing the right thing by keeping the map all for herself.  
>But when she remembered all those bats, weak and frail, scared… she knew she couldn't betray them. She couldn't just bring the banished and create a whole new problem to them.<br>Stella chose to remain silent, apologizing. She simply couldn't….

* * *

><p>"Stella, wait!"<p>

The Silverwing stopped her flight when in the tunnel leading outside of the banished's lair. Axel had followed her, both bats next roosting against the tunnel's wall.  
>Stella needed to exit the place, truly determined to find Goth and tell him everything. Deep in her heart, she wanted to fly far away with the prince, leaving behind all their troubles…<br>The young Vampyrum came near the female, leaving his hands on her shoulders.

"Stella, please, listen to me," he continued. "I don't fully understand your choice to keep the map all for yourself but I want you to know that I will support you anyway…. Please, remember that if anything ever goes wrong, you are always welcome here. Mi casa es su casa. I will protect you."

The other's ears lowered, slightly surprised by his words. She approached him, lifting her hand timidly against his cheek.

"… I respect your people, Axel," she began. "Everytime I see you or anyone baring the same mark as yours, I can't help but see myself back in my own colony. I was rejected, like a banished, feared by my own people…"

"Why?"

"Because I killed my mother," replied the Silverwing in a low voice. "She chose my life over hers the night I was born and for that many despised me. … Goth keeps saying I'm a soul warrior, a- a… guerro de something, I don't remember."

"A guerrero de las almas," corrected Axel with a faint smile.

He gently took her head between his hands, leaving his forehead against hers, still smiling.

"… I always knew there was something special about you. Since the first night I met you, I could feel it deep in my bones. You are such a strong and incredible bat, Stella, never doubt about it. … One day you will do wonders."

Stella smiled in turn, soon embracing the Vampyrum tenderly. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to feel that she could still do something great in this world.  
>Axel left small kisses on her cheeks, slowly going to her lips. The Silverwing's breath stopped, her heart pounding hard once again. She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing in this world could do her any harm as long as he held her.<p>

"Mi corazón…" whispered the male in between two kisses.

Stella finally looked at him with confusion, wondering what he just said. An amused smile found its way on the Vampyrum's face, translating: "My heart…"

The Silverwing blushed hard, laughing softly at such a nickname.  
>She declared that she needed to go now, leaving a quick peck on the male's lips before flying out of his arms.<br>She couldn't hide her smile, even after getting on the other side of the waterfall. It was like living in a dream, Axel being the sovereign of that wonderful land. For once all her problems seemed to be far behind her as love was the only thing filling her mind.

And by being in such a state, she never saw the new form following her, hiding between the leaves and branches all around.  
>Vera was surprised she could easily spot the Silverwing in such a brief delay. She easily recognized her by the copper band on her left wing, shinning with dull tones against the sun's rays.<br>The spy moved fast, always hidden. She had to direct the girl towards the pyramid or more precisely towards the royal chamber.  
>Vera soon began to make noises, moving some leaves here and there, soon alerting the Silverwing. She could see Stella stop for a moment, looking in the spy's general direction. The female Vampyrum didn't hesitate to snarl in a low tone, scaring the other who had no idea of who or what was following her. Vera was impressed by the young one's sudden speed, soon accelerating her own course in order to always have the small bat in her sight.<br>They were getting closer to the pyramid, a smile never escaping the spy's face. So close, she could see the Silverwing a wingspan or two away from her, flying with fear. Branches were rapidly blocking the Vampyrum's view from times to times, and that was when she saw, for a split second, the Silverwing's head turned to her, her eyes shinning with a bright white light.  
>Vera gasped, stopping her course.<br>She observed the young one still flying towards the pyramid. … What just happened? That gaze, it was real! She couldn't have imagine it.  
>Shaking her head rapidly, the female growled lightly, finally taking flight. She had lost the Silverwing in her surprise, but at least she knew the northerner must have continued her way towards the pyramid.<p>

Stella sighed in relief when she saw the familiar sight of the Vampyrums' home. For a moment she really thought the predator would get to her, which reminded her that she always had to be vigilant when flying in the jungle.  
>She rapidly flew towards the Hole, hoping Goth would be there.<br>Small joy filled her when she saw a form standing in their home. Stella had difficulties to see him fully, but she just knew it was him.

"Goth! I need to speak with you now, it's really important," she began when landing inside.

The presence moved, revealing itself from the shadows. The Silverwing gasped in horror when she discovered the bat to be none other than Jarod, a cruel smile showing on his face.

"Well, well, well," he exclaimed with amusement. "Ain't this a happy accident? I came here to see Goth too, and here you appear, which is far more better."

Stella wanted to escape, but she had no time to move that the king grabbed her by the throat, blocking her to a wall.

"I searched for you all night," he continued with a hiss. "I don't know where you hid, but that knowledge will be mine soon enough. I will gladly take by force what I need. … I don't care that you're a child anymore, you are a menace."

The Silverwing frowned, still slightly struggling from the Vampyrum's grip.

"I'm not scared of you anymore, Jarod," she defied. "You may be a Vampyrum and a king, but that doesn't hide the fact that you're only a pathetic fool and a murderer!"

The male growled, his hold tightening.

"I could break your neck easily for saying such profanities," he threatened.

Stella then saw him close his eyes, as if trying now to concentrate on something. She knew he would soon start to try reading her mind! The Silverwing began to move harder in both fear and rage. She was so angry, she couldn't let him know where the northerners were and especially where the banished were!  
>As fury crossed her mind, Stella soon felt a strange pulse of power growing in her, as if she were about to puke her own heart from too much excitement. She couldn't breathe anymore, panic filling her.<br>Jarod opened an eye, wondering what was happening with the child. He slightly gasped when noticing the now familiar white glow coming into her eyes. The king snarled, shaking the small bat a little, trying to reason her.

"Push her away! I have no need for your miserable goddess right now!"

But Stella didn't listen, finally letting that strange power invade her.  
>After inhaling deeply, the female looked straight at Jarod, an invisible force soon seperating them, backing the Vampyrum harshly to a wall. The king was surprised by such strength, next frowning when getting straight back up again.<p>

"What is it with gods and pushing others to walls…," he mumbled to himself, remembering his first meeting with Zotz.

He was now observing the Silverwing, noticing the same change in her as in Goth when he was possessed. She seemed calmer, prouder and wiser, something weird for a bat her age.  
>Insecurity showed on the king's face when he saw the small goddess smile.<p>

"Thank you," began Nocturna.

Her voice was lower than the child's, stronger and ancient. Jarod couldn't help but shiver at such sight.

"For what?" he replied, harshly.

"For liberating me. Stella's fear, mixed with pure hate, was enough to bring me out. … The child was too scared to let me out, thus forbidding me to appear in this world."

"Alright, I get it now," rapidly agreed the giant. But he still was furious. "I have important matters to attend with the Silverwing and I won't mind if you're in the way. She's keeping a map from me, an important one!"

Nocturna stopped the Vampyrum with a single gesture when he was walking towards her. She slowly shook her head, explaining herself:

"It will be of no use if you try to read her mind when possessed. Stella's mind is absent when I take place. You won't be able to see the map to Statue Haven or even the banished's lair position."

"The WHAT?"

Jarod's eyes were round as plates, not believing a word she said.

"… She knows where the banished are?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes," answered the goddess peacefully. "Since she arrived here with your son, she's been meeting with Axel, son of Hell, their chief. Stella hid with them last night."

"Why are you telling me this? Have you got any idea of what troubles you're putting the Silverwing in right now?"

Deep down inside Jarod was screaming with glee.

"These matters are of no use to me," replied Nocturna. "All these mortal rules don't apply to me, my vessel may do as she pleases. What preoccupies me much is the upcoming battle I will take part of against my brother, Cama Zotz."

The Vampyrum couldn't retain a small laugh, clearly amused by something.

"And how, exactly, can a host like yours face Zotz who has taken my son, a strong Vampyrum adult? Your body will be crushed in a matter of seconds!"

"Oh don't worry, Stella and Goth both acquire powers when taken by us. They become equals in some sort."

"Are the bands they're wearing a sign of that power? If I took the Silverwing's one away, would it weaken her?"

The goddess lightly frowned, observing the object on her host's left wrist.

"No, these bands are only a reminder of how they met. My brother and I decided of that fate for them. It has no real use and I won't let you touch that Silverwing's body!"

Jarod growled: "I don't take orders from a weak goddess."

Nocturna was soon outraged, her eyes shinning with a brighter intensity. A halo of light exploded around her, blinding the giant for some moments.

"WEAK?" she roared. "I created the world, Jarod, I created you!"

"No! Cama Zotz is my creator," replied the king with the same ferocity.

"Zotz is only the guardian of your impure souls," added the goddess, still enraged. "He stole many of my creations only because he is jealous; he can't create a thing. The weak god is him! The only world he was able to create was his hell, that death place. He is jealous because I reign on a world of light and darkness, while his is cold and pitch black. He wants to take his place back under the sun, his element. But I won't let him."

Jarod's fur was spiked up, unsure of how to react to such a revelation.

"That still doesn't make you my goddess," growled the giant. "Zotz will always be my god, forever. He will win this combat and rule over this earth!" he ended with a cruel joy.

"ENOUGH!"

That outburst made the Silverwing's face contort with pain, her white eyes flickering only to shut down, bringing the female back to herself.  
>Stella collapsed on the ground, obviously worn out by all that energy and power. The Vampyrum frowned, getting near the small bat and nudging her slightly with his foot.<p>

"Get up," he ordered.

The female didn't move a muscle, still out of this world. The king sighed, not hesiting a second to take her with him, going straight to the royal chamber. He was certainly not done with her.

* * *

><p>Goth was exhausted.<br>He searched for Stella all day long, flying around the pyramid and even risking to get further into the jungle. He couldn't catch her smell anywhere and nobody seemed to have seen her.  
>She must have done something wrong, he knew it. Maybe she went back to the catacombs? Maybe she flew away…? Many questions rose into his mind, but for now he needed to rest, his eyes closing by themselves.<br>Too tired to fly back to the pyramid, he decided to rest in the jungle, hiding himself inside a tree hole, covering the entrance with leaves.  
>Everything was incredibly quiet, remembering him of how alone he actually was right now. As he started to give in to sleep, he remembered Zotz's word about the power he said he would give him. He had to think about someone he loves but is no more in this world…. Someone dead?<br>As soon as he closed his eyes, his thoughts shifted to the only person he once held dearly to his heart….

Nothing truly dies, ever.

Goth's gaze opened, next surprised by the new sight he had now before him.  
>He could see a huge waterfall cascading into a large lake down below. The trees around were abunding in luxurious leaves and colorful flowers. The sky was of a pure blue hue, some clouds here and there. And the sun was reflecting on the water's surface, leaving it as sparkly as the jewels ornementing the royal chamber back at the pyramid.<br>The Vampyrum had seen this place before.  
>His mother had showed it to him when he was young. How could he have gotten here? Goth was starting to believe it was part of the power Zotz was lending to him.<p>

"Everything is so full of life here in the jungle. The wind always blows, water always flows and hearts always beat. This is what I love the most…"

Goth turned around to the voice's source and he suddenly froze.  
>A female Vampyrum was near him, a smile showing on her friendly face. The prince had difficulty to breathe again.<p>

"M-mother?" he whispered.

She was still smiling while approaching him.

"I congratulate you, hijo; you can speak with the deads!"

The male was surprised, but his expression suddenly changed when he rushed to Lluvia, hugging her in his wings and slightly taking her off the ground.

"It's impossible!" he exclaimed.

He looked at her in the eyes: "How?"

The ancient queen was amazed but her child's strength (and even so that he would hug her). She could feel the prince's joy in his eyes and that was enough for her to feel emotional.

"Zotz spoke to me. He knew you would try to call me on the first night!"

"Wait… you spoke with Zotz?" added Goth while releasing his mother.

"What do you think? I live in his kingdom now!"

Lluvia placed a hand on her son's cheek. Goth slightly shivered, only noticing now how cold she was.

"You've changed. … You seem so strong, so different."

She saw the band on his left wrist, suddenly taking it to a better view: "What is this?"

"It's the reason why the humans took me away, mother," answered the prince. "They took me to a northern land, caging me and torturing me."

"And you managed to escape…"

"Yes."

The queen huffed a laugh: "I'll have to give you that, hijo, you are brighter than your father. He would probably still be there as we speak, if he had ever been taken in your place. … You are strong and intelligent, my son, never forget that."

As she had brought the subject of Jarod into the conversation, Goth had to ask the inevitable:

"Mother, who killed you? Please, tell me the truth. Was it father?"

Lluvia sighed, her ears lowering.

"… No, your father has nothing to do with this. When you disappeared I knew Jarod would claim you as dead and would want a new heir. … I didn't want him to touch me again, I didn't want to bare another child from him." She was slightly trembling, as if about to cry: "I lost faith, Goth. I really thought you were dead! Jarod couldn't speak with Zotz when you were away, the god was silent. He couldn't get news about where you were and if you were still alive. … With help I managed to find a snake and let myself take by him. I HAD to die, I just-"

"Who helped you?" cut Goth, frowning.

"I will not say," replied the queen with a stern voice, trying to calm her emotions. "For the bat's sake and protection, you don't need to know."

The prince was growling, his gaze shifting to the horizon. He couldn't believe it….  
>Lluvia brought a hand again to his cheek, bringing him back to her. She was serious this time.<p>

"Hijo … believe me, if I knew you were alive and coming back home, I would have never done such a thing. Especially since you brought that Silverwing to the pyramid, she's not safe around Jarod…"

"You know about Stella?"

"Yes," added the female with a soft smile. "And I am so proud of you. You care about this girl so much, I can see it. Love is a powerful weapon, dear, never forget that."

"But it can't protect her," added Goth in a bitter voice. "Love is for the weak. Yes I care about Stella, I want her to be safe and be happy. Love from me won't bring that to her."

Lluvia smacked the palm of her hand against her son's forehead in a quick gesture, as if to correct him.

"Tonto! Stop this nonsense. If you care about her, that means there's love somewhere. You are not a heartless monster like your father! … She's like you, hijo, I can see why you want to keep her close."

Goth huffed a laugh, smiling as he looked pensive: "Ha, yeah, she can be a little pest at some moments, I remember being the same around her age." His traits soon came back to a frown. "… I can't see myself without her anymore, it's so weird. It's like I was meant to meet her, to be with her. … Probably because of that stupid prophecy. … I'm so scared, mother, I can't hide it. I don't want to kill her."

"Remember, Goth, love is the strongest weapon you will ever have…"

The prince suddenly saw the background beginning to fade, trying to get back to the blackness of his mind. Lluvia was starting to disappear too, which scared the male.

"What's happening?" he asked, getting nervous.

The queen showed a saddened smile: "We can't speak forever, Goth. We will meet again, I don't know when, but I know we will…"

"No, please, don't go!"

He couldn't stop himself from hugging her once again, almost not feeling her ghostly form.

"I'm always with you, hijo, be sure of that. Nothing truly dies, ever…"

She hugged him in turn, trying to calm the male who was now trembling.

"You are the best thing that could ever happen in my life, Goth. I love you so much…"

When the prince opened his eyes he was now facing reality once again, surrounded by dense vegetation. He was shaking, noticing the emptyness between his wings.  
>He missed her so much…<br>This time he couldn't stop his tears, truly mourning his mother's death for the first time since he came back to the jungle. He felt weak and pathetic.  
>He felt alone.<p> 


	17. The Protector

**HHHFFF, bit of a lame-o chapter, sorry my lil' duckies :C .. I love writing drama and angst things too much :U oops.**  
><strong>This chapter is a bit of a filler BUT we get to know a new aspect of the gods' war :)<strong>  
><strong>I don't know if I'll be able to post the next chapter soon, the end of the semester is coming fast and I have a lot of drawings to do (I'm a 2D animation student) so stay tuned, give reviews annnnnnnnnnnnnnd enjoy (yeyyyy) (PSSTT, also don't forget to visit my DeviantART profile for more Lifewing content ;D - user : Luna1502)<br>**

* * *

><p>Stella woke up with a startle, taking a deep breath of air. Everything was confused in her mind, rapidly looking around her. She remembered facing Jarod, being held by the throat and seeing him trying to read into her mind.<br>Then it all turned to white…  
>The Silverwing finally understood where she was when she noticed symbols on the walls, some jewels dotting them. The royal chamber … how did she get here?<br>She got herself up in a sitting position, her head feeling heavy for some reason. Her gaze turned to the entrance, freezing when she spotted Jarod who seemed to talk with someone. The female couldn't see the other bat, not showing itself into the entrance, hidden by the wall. Although she could hear the voice being one of another female.  
>Stella didn't know whether to move or not, simply observing the king until he twisted his ears a bit, feeling a gaze on him. When he finally saw her awake, he quickly dismissed the other he was talking to, next entering the room with haste and going to the stone table where the girl was on.<br>The Silverwing began to panic, trying to back away, until the Vampyrum pinned her on the table, his hand big enough to hold both shoulders and thorax firmly, pressing against them. Seeing her in distress, he tried to hush and calm her, his features serene.

"Calm down, girl. I won't hurt you. … Please, relax."

Stella was confused, not sure if she had to trust the king. Her breathing began to slow down, not moving anymore, feeling the giant's hand trying to regulate her respiration.

"Yes, that's it…" he encouraged. "Don't let fear invade your mind. Keep your thoughts clear…"

The female saw Jarod close his eyes, trying to concentrate on something. She soon heard him hum a low sound… And that's when she understood he was trying again to read her.  
>Stella tried to move away from his hold, the king's hand then becoming heavier on her body. Stress was getting back to her, words suddenly escaping her mouth.<p>

"How did I get here? Answer me! What happened?"

Jarod's eyes suddenly opened, frowning.  
>He then realized that she probably experienced the same thing as Goth: she can't remember a thing from when being in her godly state.<p>

"Your goddess paid me a visit yesterday," he announced with small disdain.

"… Yesterday? Wait, how long was I unconscious?"

"The rest of the day and a whole night. She knocked you out real good." He next slightly showed his fangs, getting nearer to the small female. "But that is not important. Nocturna told me many things… most of it was nonsense, but she did tell me an interesting fact about your… meetings with a certain banished."

Stella gasped, knowing he was talking about Axel. How could the goddess do that to her? Why would she reveal such thing to the king?

"It's not true! I don't know any banished," she tried to correct.

Jarod laughed: "You're a very bad liar, did you know that? … I've been suspecting it for some time now and I'm glad my suspicions became truth."

His hand holding her next moved to her left cheek, trying to be gentle.

"Now you'll be a kind and clever girl and you'll share with me where they are. … For a long time I've been meaning to speak with them."

Stella glared at Jarod, not believing him at all.

"I will never tell you," she defied. "And I will find a way to block you out of my mind, even if that means I'd have to hit your or something."

The Vampyrum's claw began to scrap the young one's cheek, next getting to her throat and holding it firmly enough for the tip of his talons to slowly dig into her skin. Stella let out a scared squeak, her body jolting from the sudden pain and air suddenly missing in her lungs. She could see fury in the giant's eyes as he kept pinning her on the table, a savage smile crossing his face as he seemed to enjoy giving her pain.

"Oh I'd like to see you try," he hissed cruelly.

"Your highness!" came another voice

Jarod snarled, looking at the newcomer being none other than Voxzaco. The priest had just arrived in the room that he felt the need to intervene. He approached the king with haste, trying to back the giant away.

"What in Zotz's name are you doing? We need that Silverwing alive for the prophecy to finally start!"

"Stay out of my way Voxzaco!" shouted the Vampyrum angrily. "I have things to settle with this child."

"Then you'd have to get through me first, my king, for I will not let you hurt this girl."

Stella didn't understand, the priest's behavior confusing her. Jarod suddenly released the Silverwing, getting near the old bat and towering his frame dangerously.

"And what are you going to do? Throw some leaves and mushrooms at me? Remember your place, priest."

His attention now completely on Voxzaco, he didn't see the young female rapidly moving, not wasting any time to open her wings and fly out of the room, still afraid.  
>Jarod turned just in time to see the Silverwing's frame disappearing out of his sight, probably now on the way for a new place to hide. He couldn't help but roar, his anger spiking his fur. He turned back to the old Vampyrum, lifting a hand in the air, readying himself to hit the priest.<p>

"You better explain yourself right now before I send you prematurately to our god's hell!"

* * *

><p>Goth was feeling completely hopeless and demoralized, seeing no other options than to get back to the Hole and start his researchs all over again. She had to be somewhere!<br>When he finally landed in the place, the first thing that came to him was the smell of blood. The prince frowned, rapidly scanning the small room with his echolocation, only to discover a small frame in a dark corner. His mind shouted Stella's name, straightening the Vampyrum's body with shock as he next rushed to her side.  
>Getting a hold of her, Goth felt her whole body shivering, her eyes suddenly becoming big. He wanted to scream at her, ask her where she was all this time…. But then he saw the bruise on her left cheek and the small trails of blood coming out of her neck. Tears were rolling on the Silverwing's face, her breath shaking as if she was trying to get out of a nightmare.<br>The prince's hands cupped her face, his thumbs trying to dry away the teardrops.

"… What happened? Who did this to you? Where were you?!" he asked, his urge showing into his tone.

It took some time for the female to start speaking: "I-… Jarod was chasing me two nights ago, but I managed to escape. … He found me the following morning, asking me to give the map to him, but I turned into Nocturna. Then I woke up into the royal chamber and now I'm here. … Everything went so fast."

Confusion showed on the male's features, trying to assess what she said. He finally shook his head slightly, asking what map she was talking about.  
>Stella knew she had to say the truth.<p>

"The one for Statue Haven. … Artemis, the Brightwing, gave it to me when I freed the captives."

"You WHAT?"

He didn't intend to sound that angry, watching the Silverwing cry again from both stress and fear.

"Please Goth, you need to understand," she began, trying to calm her sobs. "I had to! They're northerners, like me! I couldn't let them die…."

The Vampyrum tried to calm her, his forehead coming to hers, both bats' eyes closing.

"Stella, it's okay, I understand," he tried to comfort, then whispering: "I'm not mad, girl, I'm not mad…"

He was just glad to have her back and was grateful for her to still be alive. He let her cry for a moment, suspecting things probably became hellish on her side these past few days.

"I have to go to them," she finally announced, calmed down. "I have to find a way to go back north with them. …. Nothing retains me here and death is always near, creeping in the shadows."

Goth's head backed up, looking at Stella with mixed feelings of fear and surprise.

"That's not true!" he rapidly answered. "Don't you remember everything I told you? … You belong here, Stella, you deserve a place right under the sun. You will be fully respected here, if only you'd take time to bring out your true potential and strength into the light!"

He forced her to look at him.

"Your colony abandoned you, leaving you to the humans when you were calling for help. … You have to believe me when I say that I would come to you if you'd ask for help. I would risk my life for you, you know that very well…"

"Then where were you?" Stella blurted out with anger. "When I came back here, you were away. I couldn't find you, you left me alone! I'm so lost without you, Goth, I'm weak…."

Her gaze wandered away for some seconds, remembering her wish before she left the banished yesterday.

"… We need to escape. We could go away and leave all our problems behind."

Goth could sense the distress in her voice.  
>His ears lowered, an apologitic look coming on his face.<p>

"I can't go away, muchacha. I'm the prince and heir to the throne, I have duties here, I can't simply vanish…"

The Silverwing got out of his hold, backing up in disbelief. She could feel herself starting to hyperventilate, lost in her indecision. The prince wanted to calm her again, but she harshly pushed him away, snarling.  
>Her mind soon started to get dizzy, flashes of white appearing before her eyes…. Stella understood what was happening this time, becoming blinder and blinder over the seconds. She panicked, trying to find Goth again with her hands.<br>But the Vampyrum was starting to feel the same, as if seeing the female's eyes were enough for the dark god to show up in turn.  
>When their hands finally touched it was too late, the gods now in control.<p>

Nocturna jumped on Zotz, making both bats fall out the Hole and descending towards the ground far under them. The female was clutching the other, a snarl escaping her.

"We finally meet again, Zotz!"

The lord opened his wings, taking flight with his sister still sticking to him. He showed an amused smile: "You don't seem happy about our reunion."

"I will never have joy for you."

"That is so sad," added Zotz with a false saddened tone.

He grabbed the female, pushing her away and obligating her to open her wings.

"I am glad to see you," growled the god with pleasure. "I will finally be able to reign over this pathetic world. I will drink your blood as my victory wine!"

Nocturna, with a harsh beat of her wings, threw a strong wind current at her brother, destabilizing him for some instants. The twins looked at eachothers with fury.

"You know nothing about this world, Zotz!" began the goddess with conviction. "I created it, I know everything about it. My victory is well assured."

The male rushed to her, holding her firmly and causing both of them to fall again towards the ground. Nocturna was quick enough to bite her brother's arm, forcing him to release her, next flying high up to the sky. Both bats were now chasing eachothers, flying towards the jungle. Zotz often tried to direct a strong echolocation towards the goddess, powerful enough to shake the air and destabilize his sister.  
>He was about to rush to the female, readying a blow, when a new bat got between them.<p>

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" roared the dark lord.

But his flight's speed was too high, charging into the other one that seemed none other than a young Vampyrum. They crashed into a tree, Nocturna rapidly following, not knowing if she had to either laugh or be scared for the child that dared get in their way.  
>Zotz grumbled, shaking his head rapidly in order to get his thoughts clear again. He spotted the young Vampyrum by his side, a male, and did not hesitate to grasp his neck, blocking him against the tree's trunk.<p>

"You dare get in between gods' matters?" he began, snarling. "Why did you do that, you insolent!"

"I had to!" blurted out the small male in fear. "Please don't kill me, I had to!"

The god froze, soon noticing a mark behind the other's neck. An eye…

"A banished … how surprising."

He got a better hold of the young one, firmly holding the bottom of his jaw and looking at his every details.  
>The god grinned: "Axel Hell Vampyrum Spectrum…. What a pleasure to finally meet one of your family. I've been keeping an eye on your tribe for much time now."<p>

Axel was able to get out of the giant's hold, frowning. He saw the Silverwing land beside them, first thinking it was Stella. But when he saw the same white eyes as the prince, he knew she was lost.

"Why did you have to interfere?" began the goddess. "Speak, child, I mean no harm."

The banished gulped, feeling small under these imposant gazes.

"I- … I felt it, in some way. I knew you were both battling."

Zotz chuckled softly: "Oh, already? I didn't know the protectors would appear so soon."

"The what?" asked Axel, confused.

The female smiled tenderly, approaching the young male.

"An incredible destiny has been bestowed on you, dear. The protectors are bats able to feel the gods' presences and know when the hosts are in danger. They were chosen by a force way stronger than my brother and I, fated to judge our battle and transmit information to the vessels when they come back to themselves. Goth and Stella can't remember a thing when we possess them, their souls dormant."

She put a hand on his shoulder, still smiling: "But do not be afraid child, you are not alone in this task. … Another protector is watching us right now as we speak…"

Axel looked around, in hope to see this other bat, but the vegetation was so dense all around, his eyes couldn't catch any forms. His attention returned to the gods.

"But… why? Why me?"

"We may never know," continued Nocturna. "It was only your destiny to meet Stella. … Many bats' lives will change because she came here."

"Many will perish, many will change," added Zotz with a slight growl. "Your greatest enemy will become your greatest ally. And your greatest friend will become your worst nightmare."

Axel's ears perked up: "Who are you talking about?"

"Consider yourself lucky, banished," kept going the dark lord. "You spared our hosts' lives this once. But it won't happen again."

The young male wanted to ask more questions, but he saw the white lights flickering away from the two others' eyes. He was relieved, but now that he knew his strange fate, he didn't know how he could explain it to them…

* * *

><p>Jarod had backed up further in the leaves when he heard Nocturna say that another protector was watching them.<br>He looked all around him, scanning the environment with his echolocation … but there was no other.  
>He froze when he finally understood that he was too a protector….<br>The king felt proud for a moment that the gods dared to choose him for such a task. He acknowledged the symptoms described by Nocturna; feeling the gods and knowing when the vessels were in danger. He didn't want to admit it, but he had felt the Silverwing's pain when he was holding her this morning. And he had felt when both bats had turned into their godly selves. Also, he understood why he always felt something strange back when Goth was young and would hurt himself….  
>And to know that the young banished had the same power… Oh how he wanted to jump out of his hiding place and kill the kid right away! But then he heard Zotz's warning; the enemy becoming a friend and the friend becoming an enemy. That strangely got to him, as if the message was not only directed to Axel, but to him also.<br>The giant growled under his breath, silently spreading his wings and going back to the pyramid. He needed time to observe the matter in greater details…

* * *

><p>When Goth and Stella were back to normal, they were both slightly panting, a great loss of energy affecting them. How did they get here? What happened?<br>The prince next saw the Silverwing jolt, next rushing into someone's arms. When he recognized Axel, a growl escaped his lips, confused.

"What are you doing here?"

Stella's face lift up from the banished, looking straight at the other male and scolding: "The best question would be what are WE doing here?"

The prince and the Silverwing gazed at eachothers, an uneasy feeling rapidly rising. Axel tightened his wings around the female.

"You were both possessed," he began calmly. "And you were battling, but I came just in time to stop you two."

"It's your fault," added Stella, her eyes still on the giant. "You made me angry, you- you disappointed me…"

The prince's ears lowered: "Stella, please, do not blame me for this. I didn't mean to…"

"I just want everything to turn good for once," cut the female with a sad tone.

"I told you it would be no good for you to stay with him," said Axel bitterly. "He can't protect you and he'll never will."

Rage invaded Goth, harshly getting Stella out of the young male's wings and next holding the banished firmly, almost choking him.

"You insolent and pathetic worm," snarled the prince in a cruel tone. "You have no idea of how much I've done for her. I would give my life for her! You know nothing about us, cabrón!"

"Stop it!"

He didn't want to hear the Silverwing this time, his hold tightening.

"I'll gladly see you die, it'll feel so good…"

"GOTH STOP, DON'T HURT HIM! I LOVE HIM, PLEASE."

Stella's plea froze the prince, instantly looking at her with big eyes. He let out a fake laugh: "Wait, wait, I didn't catch that well. You _love_ him?"

"Yes," answered the Silverwing in a shaky voice. "And if you respect me as much as I respect you, you will let him go." She fell on her knees, her ears lowering. "… I am _tired_ of crying, Goth. I am _tired_ of seeing you so angry and cruel. … You are not like that. I know it. … I just know it, please."

The Vampyrum suddenly released the other, going to the female. Both didn't take time to look at Axel who was now tring to get his breathing right again.  
>He got her back on her feet, trying to catch her gaze, but the Silverwing kept avoiding him.<p>

"I don't want to leave you," she added, her voice almost a whisper. "But if this keeps going on, I will have no more choices. … I will disappear from your life, Goth, I will save us both."

Goth wanted to reply, but Axel's voice came over, his coughing attracting the two others' attention.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this … 'important' conversation, and I know you'd probably both need some time alone to talk about it. … But I really need to share what the gods told me, please."

The prince and the girl both looked at him, then at eachothers. The giant finally sighed, gesturing the young banished to go on.

"I am a protector," he started. "Chosen to look after both of you whenever you are possessed and battling. … I know it sounds crazy, I can hardly believe it myself. All I know is that when Stella left me yesterday, I could only feel pain. And then this… I sensed it. I knew when both gods appeared. And they said I'm not alone; other bats have the same power as me."

"But what will these protectors accomplish?" asked Goth. "What is their goal?"

The young Vampyrum shrugged, unsure.

"… It's like we're some sort of referees, watching over you both and judging if the battle is going well or not. Well, that's my opinion…. Also we have to transmit you messages, if the gods have any."

"And did they say something?…" wondered Stella.

Axel approached the Silverwing, slightly looking at Goth first before gently holding the female's hands.

"Nocturna told me many bats lives will change by your sole presence in the jungle. … And I believe her, you already changed mine for the best." Then he gazed at the prince, frowning a little. "And for Zotz, he said my greatest enemy will become my greatest ally and that my greatest friend will become my worst nightmare… I have no idea what it truly means, but it does makes me feel nervous, I can't deny it."

Goth couldn't hide his smile, amused by the other male's fear.

"Do you believe in Zotz now, banished?"

Axel huffed, quirking an eyebrow: "The banished always believed in him, Goth. But only as a myth, a force of nature. He will never have a true hold on our lives, like the people at your pyramid like to think."

"Just like Nocturna never interfered in ours," added Stella. "She is a guide to us, offering us shelter in the night, her realm… She doesn't need sacrifices, finding her strength in life itself."

Goth sighed again, his eyes rolling.

"Okay, I get it. I'm the bad guy only because I live a certain way; a way Vampyrums used to live for MANY years- if not centuries! … I was raised to believe in what I believe and I will never change my mind." He looked at Stella: "… I'm sorry girl, you know I am, for everything. To see you like this kills me. I cannot change who I am…"  
>He then glared at Axel: "And you… I have no real problem with you,-"<p>

"That's hard to believe," growled the young male under his breath.

"- but I swear to Zotz if you ever hurt Stella you will deeply regret it." continued Goth, his features getting angrier.

The banished looked at the prince with equal hate until he came back to the Silverwing, slightly sighing.

"… I have to leave now," he began. "My father will kill me if he doesn't see me around soon."

"No, Axel, please." She hid her face in his chest, holding him close. "Don't go, … I need you," she murmured.

His wings envelopped her, nuzzling the top of her head gently. He didn't want to go too, but he knew both the Silverwing and Goth needed to settle some things…

"I'll see you very soon, I promise. … You know where to find me."

He let go of her with small reluctance, taking one good last look at the female before flying away with haste.  
>Stella's eyes followed his form, almost tempted to fly after him, but Goth's hands on her shoulders, now behind her, brought her back to reality.<br>She turned back to him, undecided on how to really act right now until she finally came closer to the Vampyrum, soon feeling his wings around her whole frame.

"… I hate you and respect you both at the same time, it's so frustrating," she let out in a long sigh.

"That's how it is when you care for someone," said Goth, his voice trying to lighten to mood.

"You hate me too?" the Silverwing asked, lifting her eyes to the prince.

He showed a small smile, still trying to make himself look friendlier.

"No, muchacha, I do not _hate_ you, but I still do get angry at you at times because you do things I don't really agree with and it scares me. … We have to stick together now, we have to learn to control this power. There has to be a way to shut them off."

"And what if there is none? … I wouldn't want to risk killing you."

"So do I. … But it would take something far more greater than gods to seperate us, I can assure you."

He kept petting her head slowly, getting small comfort out of this simple gesture.

"… My father will pay, Voxzaco will pay, everyone will pay," he added. "Nobody has the right to try to drive you away from me."

Stella was silent, closing her eyes as her head stayed close to the Vampyrum, still being petted. It made her feel strangely right to hear him say that sort of thing. She felt secure and like she finally had a place by his side. … That they could find and earn peace together.

"Let's go home," finally said the Silverwing. "… Let's forget this day, I'm so tired."

Goth didn't answer, agreeing as he gestured the female to climb on his back.  
>He wanted to forget this day too … but at the same time he couldn't run away from their problems. He'd need to seek help from people he didn't really want to go to.<br>That is if they wanted to help in the first place…


End file.
